


My Best Friend's Wedding

by ramenrulz8P, starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Contains: NyelNyeon, Drama, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I've been asked to tag this as heavy angst, M/M, Other Ships Not Listed For Spoiler Purposes, Romance, Seongwoo with side characters, Slow Burn, Warning: Will contain cheating in the future, smut tags at the start of rated chapters, the slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: There were lots of things Seongwoo didn’t expect.He didn’t expect Daniel to agree to the blind date his mom set him up on. Or for him to end up engaged to the guy he’d met.Perhaps, most of all, Seongwoo didn’t expect heartbreak.





	1. To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! This story has been edited! 
> 
> It no longer uses Mama K*ng to refer to Daniel's mother because she doesn't take her ex-husband's last name and that slipped my mind during the writing process. To respect Daniel and his mother all mentions of her as Mama K*ng have been changed to "Niel's mom" or "Niel's mother". Hopefully it still reads the same, but if it's slightly clunkier now please understand the reasoning for the changes. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EatzcaVJRMs) XDDDD

Red glitter and confetti rained onto the concrete as Seongwoo shook the remnants of his company’s Valentine’s party out of his hair. He didn’t want to turn his apartment lobby into a glittery mess, but the chill of the February night forced him to give up and go inside. He’d just deal with his angry landlord. Again.

This happened every year. The Valentine’s celebration where staff and artists all gathered in a club and partied to no end- leading to Seongwoo take a part of the party home with him. He’d been able to handle it until he turned twenty-six. Now that he was almost twenty-nine, his body couldn’t seem to keep up with his juniors anymore.

Even if they mocked him for leaving the party early, Seongwoo definitely knew his limits. Staying out past midnight meant being in a coma the next day. Seongwoo couldn’t risk it, especially since Daniel wouldn’t be there to make sure he didn’t die.

Seongwoo’s roommate was understandably spending the romantic holiday with his boyfriend and gave no indication when he’d be home. Given the circumstances, Seongwoo had to play it safe.

So, he stumbled into his dark apartment, quietly walking down the hall to avoid waking up the sleeping cats in the living room.

Fatigue hit him the moment he took his jacket off. He didn’t realize how tired he had been until he now. Maybe he really was becoming an old man.

His bed looked so warm and inviting. Seongwoo entertained the idea of just going to sleep without washing up. The pile of glitter collecting at his feet advised against it.

It felt like Seongwoo had gone on autopilot as he hastily took a shower and finished his nightly routine. Though some speckles of red still flashed in his raven locks, it didn’t warrant more of his attention. Exhaustion had settled into every part of Seongwoo, but his stomach roared, protesting sleep.

Before Seongwoo could even debate if he should sleep or eat, his stomach rumbled louder, answering for him.

The tired man dragged himself to the kitchen, desperately scouring the fridge for food. All the leftovers they had needed to be thrown out and he was too tired to cook an actual meal. With only one choice left Seongwoo shuffled over to the pantry, digging out his favorite ramen.

Four minutes later, he set the boiling pot of ramen onto a coaster, not bothering with a bowl. He’d managed to get in two savory mouthfuls when he heard a muffled sound coming from the living room.

A sound that couldn’t come from Rooney or Peter.

A very human, very familiar sniffle.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo called out, though he knew his roommate should still be gone.

He hadn’t expected a hoarse voice to reply.

“Seongwoo…”

His stomach dropped at the sound of Daniel’s voice coming from the living room. He suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore. Worry and dread coursed through him as he made his way to the living room. He turned the lights on and found Daniel, curled up in the microfiber throw they keep on the couch, wearing the same clothes he’d left in earlier.

“What happened?” Seongwoo’s brows furrowed as he went to Daniel’s side. His arms wrapped around Daniel, holding his shaking shoulders.

“He broke up with me.” The resigned hollowness in Daniel’s voice grated Seongwoo’s ears.

“Already?” Seongwoo grimaced, saying the first thought that came to mind.

In all honesty, everyone who knew Daniel well knew his relationships didn’t last very long. But even if his boyfriends came and went with the seasons, Seongwoo had thought the latest one would make it through the winter.

“What is it with people and their commitment issues?” He muttered the words more to himself than Daniel, trying to lighten the mood. Instinctively, he waited for Daniel to chime in with a jab of his own.

When it didn’t come, Seongwoo frowned. Just how hard was Daniel taking this?

“Did you like him that much?”

But Daniel just shook his head. “It’s not- it’s not that, Seongwoo… I’m more mad that I’m not mad about this…”

Daniel vaguely gestured to himself, placing his hands onto his lap.

“What do you mean?” Seongwoo asked carefully, watching as Daniel curled his hands in frustration.

Wrinkles adorned his forehead as he spoke, “I thought I cared about him, but when he broke up with me I was okay with it? How is that right?”

“It happens-.”

“But this happens literally every time…” Daniel sighed and swallowed. “What if I’m just not cut out for love?”

Seongwoo placed a comforting hand on Daniel’s leg. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet? I mean it’s only February.”

Daniel remained perturbed. “Last year it was only July and only October…”

Seongwoo couldn’t argue. Daniel’s boyfriends changed as quickly as the weather. For what reason, Seongwoo wouldn’t know. It baffled him that someone could even come up with a reason to leave.

Regardless, Seongwoo swore to remain the one constant in his best friend’s life. He would always be at Daniel’s side, ready to put a smile on his face. In his own, backhanded ways.

“Life has to be fair, Daniel.” 

As he expected, Daniel arched a confused brow. Seongwoo’s lips curled into a devilish smirk. Silent curses flowed through Daniel’s sharp gaze, but he held his tongue. He knew when Seongwoo had something more to say.

The elder cleared his throat, lifting his nose in the air as he declared, “You have an amazing best friend like me. It would be unfair if you had amazing boyfriends, too.”

Daniel bit the inside of his cheeks intent on staying annoyed, but by the rising corners of his lips, Seongwoo knew he’d cave. His twitching lips were no match for Seongwoo’s eyebrow wiggle.

Within seconds, boisterous laughter filled the apartment at midnight. Seongwoo was thankful he and Daniel had chosen a place with thick, soundproof walls. Daniel could laugh until he wheezed whenever he wanted.

He punched Seongwoo in the shoulder lightly. A smile still graced his lips as he asked,“Are you trying to tell me I’ll die alone?”

To Seongwoo’s trained eyes, the small amount of self doubt that carried didn’t go unnoticed. The elder smiled, shifting his arm down to where he could latch onto Daniel’s hands instead.

“You won’t die alone,” he reassured, gently drawing circles on back of Daniel’s hand. “You’ll have your cats!”

Daniel let out a short laugh, shaking his head at Seongwoo’s antics. “As much as I love my cats, they aren’t exactly going to take care of me when I’m sick or help me pay the bills.”

“Well... You kinda run a business that sells cat products, so they technically do help you pay the bills. And, I’ll take care of you when you’re sick, like I usually do.” Seongwoo shrugged. They’d been looking after each other for years now. It was practically expected. 

Daniel ran his free hand through his ash blond locks, ruffling them in frustration. “That’s not what I’m trying to get at! Stop countering me with logic!”

“Then what are you trying to say?” Seongwoo leaned towards Daniel.

His best friend ran a timid hand back and forth down his thighs as he struggled for words. “I-I don’t know… I just want someone worth being with for the rest of my life. Like that’s why you date people, right? Because you want to spend the rest of your life with them?”

Daniel looked Seongwoo in the eyes, searching for an answer - for someone to reaffirm his thoughts.

But Seongwoo only blinked at revelation. He’d never thought about a future with the people he dated in the past. He’d only ever thought about having fun and living in the moment. But Daniel’s words were undeniably true.

Dating could only end in two ways - breaking up or getting married.

“I guess you’re right,” Seongwoo admitted, sounding disoriented as he tried to come to terms with it. “It never crossed my mind.”

“Your poor exes.” Daniel let out a dry laugh, the twinkle in his eyes returning slightly.

That didn’t stop Seongwoo from frowning at Daniel. “Why did you have to bring them up?”

“I makes me feel a little better knowing I’m not the only one who’s bad at this.” Daniel faked a sniffle, knowing it would get on Seongwoo’s nerves.

The elder’s pout stuck out further. “I tried to help you and you turn on me? What kind of friendship is this?”

“Sorry, Seongwoo.” Daniel grinned, seemingly in a much better mood.

At that exact moment, Seongwoo’s stomach roared for attention, reminding him of the noodles he’d left on the stove. He groaned.

“My ramen is probably all soggy now…”

“I still have the cake I was going to give to that asshole,” Daniel suggested.

Seongwoo immediately perked up, excitedly looking around. “Really? Where?”

Daniel lifted the bag off the floor and put it on the coffee table. “Bon appetit.”

Like a child at Christmas, Seongwoo made quick work of of the box.

“Strawberry chocolate cake! My favorite!”

Daniel smiled as he saw Seongwoo’s face light up. “You know what’s funny, hyung?”

“Hm?” Seongwoo hummed not taking his eyes off the cake.

“I had no idea what his favorite cake was so I just bought yours because I knew I couldn’t go wrong with it.”

“Good choice.” Seongwoo nodded. He had been more than ready to eat the cake on his own, but a cake like this was meant to be shared. “Be right back!” He rose from the floor and rushed to the kitchen grabbing an extra set of chopsticks, two wine glasses, and a bottle of Bordeaux.

“If we’re going to eat Valentine’s cake, we might as well do it in style.”

Daniel chuckled, grabbing the items from Seongwoo’s hand. “Who needs a boyfriend when I have best friend like you?”

“You, apparently.” Seongwoo huffed as he returned to Daniel’s side.

The two of them sat an arm’s length away, letting their comfortable conversation wander. Periodically, they’d clank their wine glasses together, drinking countless toasts. To love, to health, to their enduring friendship. By the time he’d finished his third glass, Seongwoo couldn’t hold his head up straight. His stomach ached from the sheer volume of food and alcohol it now contained.

Chirping birds signaled the coming morning when Seongwoo thought he should try to get up, but his limbs protested any attempt to rise. Seongwoo nudged a sleeping Daniel, which didn’t do much more than alter his snores.

He sighed, letting his head hit the plush back of the sofa as he drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Seongwoo felt unusually warm when he woke. He didn’t remember grabbing the couch throw before passing out, but as he peeled it back, the warmth didn’t leave him. His drowsy eyes found the source of the issue. A pair of arms that snaked themselves around his waist.

He tried turning his head to see who was holding him when the perfumed scent of Daniel’s shampoo wafted his nose. Daniel’s head rested like a dead weight on his shoulder, unmoving even when Seongwoo shook his joint. In answer, Daniel would just nuzzle his head deeper into the curve of Seongwoo’s neck. His soft, blond hair tickling Seongwoo’s face.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo’s sleep-filled voice rasped. “I have to get up. Let go.”

“...Nmwooo…” Like a drowsy bear, Daniel just groaned and readjusted himself.

Seongwoo struggled to push Daniel off. Any time he moved, the larger man would just hold him tighter.

The only thing Daniel responded to was the sound of his phone ringing.

He reluctantly released Seongwoo, but still hovered over him to grab his phone. Daniel took his time settling back to “his side” of the floor before he groggily croaked.

“Hello?”

From the way Daniel immediately sat up, Seongwoo knew exactly who was calling.

“Hey, mom. No, I didn’t just wake up. I was, uh, taking a nap,” Daniel lied, suddenly looking wide awake.

The elder man covered his laugh with the back of his hand as he heard the muffled sounds of Daniel being scolded.

“Uh...no… I’m actually at home right now…” When Daniel folded into himself, Seongwoo stopped laughing. “Mom..he broke up with me…” His breath shook as he spoke. “No. No, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

Seongwoo reached out and put a hand on Daniel’s arm. He looked at Seongwoo, a small smile on his lips. “Seriously, mom, I’m okay.”

That last bit had been for his mother and for Seongwoo - and it twisted Seongwoo’s heart.

He’d heard Daniel reason with people like this break up after break up. Putting on a brave face when even when he wasn’t okay.

It happened too often. Especially with all the men who’d come into Daniel’s life, taken his heart, broken it, and left. Though Daniel always managed bounce back stronger, Seongwoo had seen how hard Daniel worked to pick up all the pieces.

His best friend had mastered the art of putting aside his fears and moving forward, acting like it didn’t hurt.

Somehow Niel's mom always telepathically knew when her son was going through a hard time. 

Usually she'd give him a short encouraging spiel, but today she seemed to have a lot more to say. Daniel stayed silent as he listened to her over the phone.

Seongwoo wanted to be nosy, but the cats started pawing at the rug they’d been sitting on - demanding Daniel’s attention.

“Did your dad not feed you?” Seongwoo whispered, reaching down to pet them.

They pulled away from his hand, each giving him annoyed mewls.

“Alright, alright, I’ll feed you instead.” Seongwoo padded over to the kitchen with the cats in tow. He poured out measured meals in their specific bowls before refilling their water.

Seongwoo freshened up for the morning before going to make his own meal. For some reason. Daniel was still on the phone with his mom.

They usually didn’t talk for so long.

Seongwoo stood with the fridge open, moving slowly as he tried to listen in.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go…”

_Go? She wanted Daniel to go somewhere?_

“I think I have time next week...Yeah. Love you too, ma.”

Curiosity burned through Seongwoo’s mind. He couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t heard Daniel’s peculiar conversation.

“What was that all about?”

Daniel’s ears reddened. He’d normally never deflect but he moved past Seongwoo, reaching for the milk to make some cereal. “We can talk about it over breakfast.”

Both of them sat at the dining table, munching on their different brands of favorite cereals.

Seongwoo’s eyes hadn’t left Daniel since they sat down and Daniel just stuffed his face to keep from talking; but once the milk was gone, he had to speak.

“My mom’s been really upset about my whole boyfriend situation.”

Seongwoo gave a slight nod. “I am too. I keep wondering what the hell is wrong with them.”

Daniel fidgeted, stirring his spoon in an empty bowl.

“She thinks that maybe I don’t know how to pick the right guys…”

Seongwoo hated to think it, but that information had been nothing new to him. Niel's mom only liked Daniel’s boyfriends because Daniel liked them.

“But, what does that have to do with next week?” The elder pressed, knowing there was more to the story. “Is she coming to visit?”

Daniel shook his head. “No.”

He stayed silent right until he could see the question form on Seongwoo’s lips. He answered before Seongwoo could ask.

“I-I have a blind date.”

Seongwoo’s face scrunched like he’d eaten a sour fruit.

“Your mom set you up on a blind date?”

Daniel sat up straight, setting his jaw defensively.

“I mean, I’ve dated guys that you and the other guys have suggest before. It didn’t work then, maybe my mom could help.”

Though he tried to look convincing, Seongwoo could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

Seongwoo hadn’t meant to make it sound like bad thing, but your parent finding you a boyfriend? That was just weird. Normally, parents only got involved when marriage was on the table.

“I mean, I get your logic, but your mom setting you up? That’s almost like a seon*.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide before he tore his gaze from Seongwoo, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

_Oh._

“Daniel, did your mom really set you up on seon?” Seongwoo’s gentle confused whisper hung in the afternoon air.

Daniel exhaled, messing with his bowl and spoon again. “I know it sounds crazy, Seongwoo, but I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while now.” He finally looked up again. “Our talk last night made me realize, maybe I should look for someone who’s more serious.”

Seongwoo felt a surge of shock charge through his mind.

“Marriage, Daniel? You’re younger than me… Why jump to marriage?”

Daniel set down his spoon, letting it clang again the glass of the bowl.

“I’m tired, Seongwoo,” Daniel rasped, his voice heavy with exhaustion. “I’m tired of always being the one who gets left behind. I just- I just want someone who’ll always be there for me.”

Like ink in water, irritation spread through Seongwoo. He clenched his fists, opening and closing them, as he held back his immediate thoughts. His mouth itched to tell Daniel he’d always be there for him, but Seongwoo paused. The type of companionship Daniel wante wasn’t the one Seongwoo offered.

He still couldn’t believe Daniel would resort to something so severe.

“But a seon, Daniel? That’s so-.”

Even though he wore a wavering expression, Daniel squared his shoulders. “I’ve already decided to go. And besides, it’s just one date. Who knows how it could go?”

The overlay of nervousness in Daniel’s eyes forced Seongwoo to keep his mouth shut. He wanted so badly to remind Daniel that if this went well, he could likely end up on the path to holy matrimony - but he couldn’t. Not when Daniel gave him the puppy eyes.

“Fine, but I’ll be at a cafe nearby. If he turns out to be a creep, text me and I’ll come to rescue you.” Seongwoo huffed, folding his arms.

“Thanks, Seongwoo.” Daniel laughed it off like a joke, but Seongwoo had been serious.

If it came down to it, he didn’t care who’s night he ruined. He’d protect Daniel.

When the day for Daniel’s date came, Seongwoo dropped Daniel off and settled into the cafe across the street. He sat with a cup of coffee and a script for a possible shoot, but his attention kept straying back to his phone. Seongwoo was convinced that, any second now, Daniel would text him and telling him the whole thing had been a horrible idea.

Since Daniel didn’t immediately text him, he guessed the guy was decent.

Part of him acknowledged that Daniel’s mom wouldn’t send her son out on a date with a guy that was totally awful. Seongwoo calculated that an hour and half with a polite but boring guy would be enough to drive Daniel up a wall. 

An hour and half passed without Seongwoo receiving a message.

At that point, Seongwoo admitted that Niel's mother knew her son well and probably picked out a guy that Daniel could at least uphold a conversation with. He sent Daniel a text asking how the date was going, expecting some kind of reply - but he got nothing.

That’s when Seongwoo felt a nervous pit rise in his stomach. This could only mean one of two things. Either Daniel’s date was a serial killer or the date was actually going well.

Seongwoo couldn’t handle the suspense. Daniel still hadn’t read the messages he’d sent earlier and it started to make Seongwoo panic, just a little. Before he did something stupid, like storm the restaurant, he resorted to breaking basic etiquette and pressed first number on his favorites.

Two rings and he heard Daniel’s chipper voice greet him. “What’ up?”

Weights in his heart lifted at the sound of Daniel’s voice.

“Just calling to make sure you didn’t die.” Seongwoo absently played with pen in his hands, trying to keep his voice from showing the amount of concern he’d felt.

Laughter bubbled from the other line. “I’m fine,” Daniel assured. “If I’m dying, it’s in the good way.”

Seongwoo’s finger slipped over the top of the pen, unclicking it. The jarring sound seemed to echo with Daniel’s words. By how long the date had gone, Seongwoo knew wouldn’t be a total failure, but this? This seemed troubling...

“I take it the date is going well?” he asked, despite knowing the answer.

“It is!” Daniel exclaimed. Seongwoo could almost see his giddy smile. “I can’t wait to introduce you to him!”

The conversation they were having felt unreal to him. It took Daniel a minimum of two dates before Seongwoo ever met his partners. For him to suggest an introduction before the first date was even over… Had Daniel really met his match?

“Planning your second date already?”

“Not yet! But, I think we’re definitely going to see each other again. He’s seriously so nice, Seongwoo.”

The elder had heard Daniel gush about people he’d liked many times before. But it had been a long time since Daniel sounded so… hopeful.

Seongwoo couldn’t bring himself to tell Daniel of his skepticism. He sighed. If Daniel was happy, that’s all that mattered.

“Tell me all about it when you’re home, okay?”

“You bet I will! See you at home!”

Like that, Daniel hung up and Seongwoo was left with mixed feelings. Relief that Daniel was okay outweighed his happiness at the fact the date was going well. Somewhere between it all worry settled in. Daniel, as smart as he was, had the flaw of painting the most romantic images of people in his head. He always choose to see only the best in others. Which meant that his date wasn’t clear in Seongwoo’s books-not until he’d met him.

* * *

As it turned out, Hwang Minhyun - Daniel’s current romantic pursuit - was an elusive man. In the two months that he and Daniel were “getting to know” one another, he hadn’t physically seen the man at all. But even thought Seongwoo had never seen him in person, he knew he was real. If not by his affect on Daniel’s happiness, then definitely by the way he started to occupy Daniel’s life. Which by extension affect Seongwoo’s life.

It started small at first. Daniel would go out to eat and bring home Seongwoo food from his dates with Minhyun. Then it became Seongwoo coming home and finding the fridge filled with stuff he didn’t buy. Which then devolved into, Daniel bought a 600,000 won vacuum because Minhyun told him it was good for cleaning up cat fur.

One or two things wouldn’t have bothered Seongwoo all that much, but the list rapidly expanded. Each grievance seemed more severe than the last, and Seongwoo was starting to wonder if Hwang Minhyun intended to cut him out of Daniel’s life. Minhyun eventually began to take over the parts of Daniel’s life which had only been shared with Seongwoo and it drove Seongwoo up a wall.

Daniel would usually wait until Seongwoo was on break so they could go get their hair cut together, but when Seongwoo asked if he wanted to go to the salon, he’d already gone with Minhyun. Each time Seongwoo would bring home one of Daniel’s favorite’s, Daniel would already be eating whatever Minhyun had cooked.

Seongwoo had only felt mild annoyance until he found out Minhyun went to Peter and Rooney’s vet appointment with Daniel instead of him. He was practically their second father! Minhyun had been in their life for all of 2.5 seconds and he was going to their vet appointments? How was Seongwoo not supposed to be pissed?

Hwang Minhyun became the strongest contender for Seongwoo’s his least favorite person after that. Seongwoo didn’t even want to give him the benefit of the doubt, not matter how many times Daniel called Minhyun his “perfect boyfriend.” There was no way someone that irksome could match all the nice things Daniel had said. Or so Seongwoo thought.

* * *

The first day Seongwoo met Minhyun, he hadn’t planned on meeting anyone.

Seongwoo came home from a grueling schedule, expecting to kick off his shoes and unwind.

But an unfamiliar pair of shoes made him wonder if Daniel had gone shopping. He’d been about to call out to Daniel and ask when he’d bought expensive European loafers, when he heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Seongwoo easily picked out Daniel’s laugh, but another laugh harmonized with his.

They apparently had a visitor.

Feeling nosy, Seongwoo tip-toed towards the kitchen to see what was going on between Daniel and his mystery guest - surprised to see the unspoken intimacy between them. He could hear it in the way they spoke to one another and he could see it see it in the way Daniel hovered lovingly near the man stood over a sizzling pan.

It made Seongwoo feel out of place as he stood in the kitchen entryway. Though it was his own home, he debated whether he should go inside the kitchen or just go to his room.

“Oh! You’re home!” Daniel called out before Seongwoo could turn and leave. He smiled at Seongwoo in a way that almost made the older feel at ease.

Seongwoo weakly smiled back as he thought of ways to escape

“Yeah, I just got back! I’m exhausted so I’m just gonna go order take out-” Daniel didn’t let him finish.

“Wait! Hyung, Minhyun-hyung made you dinner!” The younger gestured to the man standing over the stove, and Seongwoo had to hold back his surprise.

It wasn’t the fact that Minhyun actually came their house that caught him off guard, but rather the way Daniel referred to him. He never called him hyung when they were in their apartment.

Seongwoo had to connect the dots. Daniel probably didn’t want Minhyun to think he was disrespectful to his elders. But there was no good reason not to show Minhyun his true self if he wanted to be with him in the long run. Either way, it didn’t sit well with Seongwoo, and he had to conceal the frown that threatened to form.

Minhyun turned to face him as he turned off the stove.

“Sorry for the belated introduction,” the tall man held out his hand politely for Seongwoo to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Seongwoo. Daniel has told me a lot about you.”

Seongwoo took the man’s hand and put on his best business smile, “Good things, I hope.”

Minhyun gave a hearty, genuine laugh. “Definitely good things. He’s told me so much I feel like I already know you.”

“I’m glad,” Seongwoo curtly replied, maintaining his facade. Minhyun seemed to match all of the great things that Daniel had said about him, but Seongwoo remained skeptical. No one could be that amazing. It had to be too good to be true.

“Why don’t you go sit down? You must be tired. I’ll bring the food out as soon as it’s cool enough to serve,” Minhyun suggested, gesturing to the dining table.

Seongwoo went and sat across from Daniel without protest. He felt like he could fall over from both hunger and exhaustion. His head lolled as he stared at the stove, but a kick to his shin snapped him awake.

His housemate beamed at him even though Seongwoo’s face scrunched with annoyance.

 _What do you think?_ Daniel tilted his head over to where Minhyun plated the food.

For a moment, Seongwoo thought about ignoring him and going back to sleep. But despite the smile, Daniel had nervous wrinkles on his forehead. Like he wanted to know if Seongwoo approved.

Seongwoo curled his thumb to his index finger, holding up a casual okay. At the simple gesture, Daniel’s lit up. Seongwoo couldn’t help but unconsciously smile back, forgetting Minhyun was even there.

He jumped with when the foxish man placed a plate in front of him.

“Enjoy.” Minhyun gave him a courteous smile as he moved to sit next to Daniel.

Seongwoo nodded in thanks before eyeing the dish. It not only looked amazing, it smelled amazing. Seongwoo tried to not get his hopes up about the flavor. As soon as he scooped up a mouthful, he melted at the taste.

He tried to hold back in showing just how much he liked it, keeping his voice as casual as he could when he admitted, “It’s delicious.”

Seongwoo swallowed the food as he swallowed back his assumptions. Maybe Minhyun really was flawless.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I packed some leftovers in the fridge for you too.” Minhyun gestured towards the appliance with a nod then went back to picking at his plate.

His generosity astonished Seongwoo. Minhyun not only cooked for him, but he also cleaned all the dishes afterwards _and_ packed leftovers? Even his own mom didn’t go that far for him.

Seongwoo didn’t want to accept that Hwang Minhyun might be the actual perfect man. As much as he wanted to find a reason to dislike him, found increasingly hard to. From his good looks to his mannerisms to the way he spoke, he was every bit as wonderful and charming as Daniel had said he was.

If Seongwoo were to compare Daniel’s past boyfriends to Minhyun, the man stood in a league of his own. Somehow, a guy like Minhyun existed, and he managed to settle his way into Daniel’s life. Seongwoo could tell that Minhyun wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.

What Seongwoo didn’t know was how quickly Minhyun and Daniel’s relationship had progressed.

* * *

“Seongwoo-yah!” Daniel’s mom greeted him warmly, enveloping him in a tight hug the moment she saw him. Seongwoo hugged her back as he laughed at her endearing her excitement which was just like Daniel’s.

The second she let go of him, she started to hound him with questions. “How’s my second son doing? You’ve gotten so skinny again. Are they letting you eat?” Her hand cupped his face, frowning with motherly concern.

“I am doing just fine, auntie. You know I eat well and don’t gain weight.” Seongwoo grinned at her, feeling as free and happy as he did with his own mother.

The woman lightly slapped his arm and huffed. “Are you showing off now?”

“Me? Show off?” he gasped, pretending to be scandalized - earning another smack.

The both of them laughed and joked as Seongwoo hauled her suitcases back to his car.

Their conversation had been effortless until she suddenly asked, “Seongwoo, do you like Minhyun?”

Seongwoo’s smile wavered for a second. “Yes? I mean, yes.”

He wondered why she asked him this question instead of her own son

Her expression remained unreadable. “What else do you think of him?”

Seongwoo suddenly felt as if the passersby were looking at him too, the same way Niel's mom peered up at him through her designer specs. She had that motherly sixth sense that could tell when you kept the whole truth. Though, Minhyun had only shown him kindness, it failed to completely dissipate the unsettling feeling Seongwoo got from him.

But he couldn’t tell Niel's mom that.

“He seems like a nice guy.” Seongwoo kept his reply curt, worried he might upset her if he elaborated.

An unrecognizable glint in her eyes made Seongwoo stiff with nervousness. He braced himself for more questions, but none came.

“That’s good.” She curiously hummed as she leaned away. Her gaze turned to the car in front of them.“So, where to first?.”

Seongwoo felt slightly unnerved that she dropped the topic so suddenly, but he didn’t want to dwell on it either.

“Daniel and Minhyun wanted to meet us for lunch before dropping you off at the hotel,” he informed her while putting away her bags.

“Oh good,” She cheered, clapping her hands together. “I get to meet my son’s boyfriend and be fed a good meal, all in one.”

“Shall we?” Seongwoo dropped to a low bow, holding the door open for Daniel’s mom as if she was a princess.

Unlike his own mother and sister, Niel's mom didn’t shy away or tell him he was lame when he went into his theatrics. She always played along, reminding Seongwoo of Daniel yet again. He was so much like his mom - which was probably why Seongwoo got along with her so well.

The whole ride there they played ballad songs and sang together, making Seongwoo feel right at home. More at peace than he had in weeks. Seeing his auntie grounded him- reminding him that even if things changed, some things never would.

When they walked into the restaurant, they were lead to a secluded VIP room where Daniel and Minhyun waited for them. Seongwoo originally planned to head back home, but Daniel had told him he needed him there for when his mom finally met Minhyun. That was enough for Seongwoo to endure the invisible wall that had been set up around them. If nothing else, he got free food out of it.

While Minhyun and Niel's mom got acquainted, Daniel gazed at them nervously. Seongwoo could tell it was too much for him. He was ignoring the plate of food in front of him in a very un-Daniel-like way. So, Seongwoo kicked his leg from under the table.

Daniel glared at him, finally looking away from his mother and boyfriend. For a moment it was just Daniel and Seongwoo in their own little world.

 _It’ll be okay_ , Seongwoo mouthed encouragingly as he gestured for Daniel to eat.

The apples of Daniel’s cheeks rose, turning his eyes to crescents. He gave a nod in return, taking a large bite of the steak in front of him.

Seongwoo resumed eating, all the while keeping his eyes on Daniel to ensure he finished his meal. He occasionally checked in with the conversation going on beside him. It seemed to be the typical interrogation parents gave their children’s significant other’s, except Niel's mom wasn’t being overbearing. He indulged her genuine curiosity with effortless finesse. They had only known each other for an hour but, Niel's mother seemed to be completely taken by Minhyun. Of course, she was. She picked him out for Daniel in the first place.

As she gushed over Minhyun, Seongwoo tuned her out. But his ears couldn’t help but listen in when they caught a shift in tone.

There was an unmistakable glean in her eyes as she lasered in on Minhyun. “So, you and Daniel seem to like each other quite a bit?”

Niel's mom came in for the kill with her frankness, catching even the ever perfect Hwang Minhyun off guard.

“Yes, I do. I hope Daniel likes me too,” The corners of Minhyun’s mouth rose into a demure smile as he hesitated to look in Daniel’s direction.

Daniel laughed, shaking his head at Minhyun. “Why else would I be sitting here?”

The smile on her face stretched.

“So….” She eyed them expectantly. “When are you two going to get married?”

Seongwoo almost spat out his water. He was fully aware that Daniel and Minhyun had met up through a seon, but he never thought they’d actually discuss marriage. At least not this soon.

From the redness at the tips of Minhyun’s ears, Seongwoo thought that he’d been embarrassed by the elder’s remarks. When he cleared his throat, Seongwoo thought that maybe he would find some clever way to bashfully wave off her remarks?

But instead, Minhyun straighten his back facing Daniel’s mother in earnest. His hands reached out and took one of hers. “Actually, I wanted to meet for more than just an introduction.”

Minhyun’s words left Seongwoo confused. _Another reason for wanting to meet Daniel’s mom? What other reason could he possibly have?_

“I’m aware Daniel and I have only known each other for a few months, but I’ve been thinking about my future lately… More specifically, my future with Daniel.” 

Seongwoo barely had time to register what Minhyun could have meant before the man spoke again. 

“I was wondering if I could get your blessing to have Daniel’s hand in marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a really long time coming (since literally Feb). Despite how much work and time I put into this I know it's still not perfect yet. I rushed a lot of this but I honestly just want to share it with you guys at this point. I know it can use a lot of work but I still hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> This might be a bit of a journey and I'm going to try and update regularly but I've still got classes and work and other things to sort out rn, so I will try to update AT LEAST weekly (but I make no promises). 
> 
> PSA: Though this fic does contain light NyelNyeon I felt it was inappropriate to add the relationship in the relationship tag. If you at any point feel I should change that let me know.
> 
> Also very big thank you to Cici <33 You put up with so much shit while I was writing this XDD It's because of you, Emma, and Lana that I was able to post this <3333 I love you guys so much <3333
> 
> Interesting side note: I almost named this Seongwoo's Daniel's Minhyun but decided against it because it made no sense (that title comes from the title of the movie which the song that inspired this fic is from) ((wow that's a lot of words))


	2. I Promise to Be True to You

Seongwoo’s eyes instinctively went to Daniel.

Excitable, bubbly Daniel, who would be the first to freak out if a question like that had been dropped, hadn’t said a word. Instead, he fidgeted with his hands, actively avoiding everyone’s gaze.

It confused Seongwoo to see Daniel act like this. He should be bouncing off the wall right now, not sitting there and shying away. None of it made any sense until a thought crossed Seongwoo’s mind.

Had Daniel known this whole time what Minhyun was going to ask?

It felt blasphemous to even think. Daniel would tell Seongwoo about something this big - wouldn’t he?

Seongwoo bore his eyes into Daniel, silently demanding the other to look up. He knew Daniel noticed him. The blond had set his jaw, forcing himself to avoid Seongwoo’s intense gaze.

“You two are planning something, aren’t you?” Niel's mom narrowed her eyes on her son.

As if that was a queue, Daniel faced both his mother and Seongwoo. He slowly placed the his fidgeting hands on the table, showing off a shiny silver band that now rested on his ring finger.

Seongwoo stared at the ring, blinking again and again to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him. His mind couldn’t process it.

But there it was, a simple thick silver band set with a small deep blue tanzanite, resting on Daniel’s ring finger. 

Seongwoo followed it with his eyes as Daniel held it up to his face. He looked to Daniel instead of the ring, noting the worry lines the minutely etched themselves onto Daniel’s face.

He gave Seongwoo a small, sheepish smile as he softly said, “Surprise.”

The word felt like a cold splash of water to the face and it took a conscious effort for Seongwoo to not look devastated.

Did Daniel honestly think he could reveal he was engaged like this? How was Seongwoo not supposed to feel cheated when Daniel couldn’t tell him something as important as this? How could Daniel not consult him or even mention it before hand?

Bitterness filled Seongwoo’s mouth as he held back the curses and questions on his tongue. 

He watched silently as the world around him erupted with cheer. Niel's mother shrieked and went to go hug her future son-in-law. A group of singing waiters came in with a cream cake, ushering everyone else in the room to sing and clap along. In the midst of it all, Seongwoo locked eyes with Daniel. He could clearly see the crinkles of expectancy in Daniel’s sheepish smile.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion, a special surprise that Daniel and Minhyun had set up for Niel's mom and, apparently, Seongwoo.

Seongwoo smiled back. A smile so natural and joyful that no one other than himself would ever know that he wasn’t happy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d direct a smile like this at Daniel. If it could appease his best friend’s overly critical tendencies, Seongwoo would play pretend.

“Congrats.” The model managed to keep his voice cheerful and polite as he reached over the table and gave Daniel’s shoulder a pat.

For a second, Seongwoo thought he saw Daniel’s smile falter.

But he had to let go and move out of the way as staff weaved their way around the table, placing the cake at its center. Though the cake looked delectable, Seongwoo had lost his appetite as he watched Daniel and Minhyun scramble around to cut it. 

Niel's mother and Daniel both paused and looked at Seongwoo as they reached for their phones. Wordlessly, Seongwoo understood exactly what they wanted.

“I hope you don’t mind taking photos for us, dear. You know I love your photos.” Niel's mother sheepishly placed her phone into his extended hand.

He gave her a warm smile. “It would be my pleasure, Auntie.”

With both phones in his hands, Seongwoo showed off his skill. This always happened at gatherings. People would end up passing Seongwoo their cameras since he was, occasionally a photographer, on top of being a model and an actor.

Seongwoo only took photographs when he wanted to, however. He didn’t like oversaturating that side of himself. The skill was more of a way for him to preserve his precious memories. Or in this case, his friend’s

“Would you like us to take a photo for you?”

Seongwoo jumped when a staff member approached his side, offering out her hand for the phones as she gestured for him to join the others.

“No, thank you,” Seongwoo immediately refused. His insides froze up at the thought. He couldn’t quite place why, but being in the same frame felt wrong. Not when he didn’t feel excited about this.

Not to mention, the small, petty part of him took some joy in it, as if the lack of his presence represented his spite.

Seongwoo returned to taking photos again, squatting and getting on chairs to take every angle possible. He’d taken at least a hundred photos when his phone started ringing. He silently thanked whatever higher power intervened and pulled him away from the room.

He passed his photographer duties to some staff member, letting out an exhausted sigh as exited the room.

Once he found a secluded, quiet part of the hallway, he immediately pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“You remember the script for that new college romance drama?” His manager’s deep voice came from the other line as he got straight to the point.

“Yeah.” Seongwoo recalled, remembering he’d done an audition for a second lead he’d done two months ago. It had been a prime time drama. Seongwoo hadn’t given it much thought since the role was for a prime time drama, not a drama like he was used to. Those spots always filled up with more well known actors.

“You’re in the callback.”

“Really?” The model honestly hadn’t expected it. He’d been working for years and had gotten used to being everyone’s favorite side character on daily soaps. But this was the first major broadcast that had ever asked for a callback in the nearly seven years he’d been doing this. 

“I sent you an email with the updated script. The call backs are in two days, but you better start getting ready now. Also, your photoshoot time tomorrow has been moved up to 7AM.”

Seongwoo groaned, he would have to wake up at 5 AM just to prepare. _Why couldn’t it be in the afternoon?_

“The driver will be there to pick you up at 5:30.”

The curt response rang in Seongwoo’s ears as he stood in the hall.

He’d done roles before as small side characters, but this could be his first major role! He had to tell Daniel!

Daniel.

As his name crossed his mind, Seongwoo felt himself be dragged back to reality. He had to tell Daniel and he had to leave him in the middle of an important moment in his life. And even if this was an an excuse to leave, he couldn’t feel right about going back to the room just to tell Daniel he had to go.

But he had to.

Like ripping off a tightly placed bandaid, he opened the door. They were all eating cake and happily chatting until they noticed that Seongwoo hadn’t moved to sit down. All eyes turned to him as he stood in the doorway.

Seongwoo bit his lips as he focused on Niel's mom. It was far easier to focus on the elder in the room, than face Daniel’s concerned stare.

“Some work stuff came up, so I’ll have to be heading home now.”

She gave Seongwoo a small, understanding frown as she nodded. “It’s okay, Seongwoo. You go on ahead.”

He bowed his head, motioning to take his leave when he remembered she’d left her bags in his car. “Where do you want me to move your suitcase?”

“Right!” she exclaimed, turning to her would-be son-in-law. “Minhyun, would it be alright to move it to your car?”

Minhyun nodded. “Of course.”

Seongwoo locked eyes with his best friend’s fiance. “Okay, then Minhyun and I will-”

“I’ll go with Seongwoo-hyung and be right back,” Daniel cut Seongwoo off, rising from his chair before Minhyun had the chance.

Seongwoo tilted his head at Daniel, silently asking why Daniel was walking towards him. But Daniel wordlessly came to his side, waiting for Seongwoo to take his leave.

The older quickly bowed to Niel's mother and Minhyun before heading out to the hall again. Neither of them said a word to each other as they walked through the lively restaurant. Seongwoo knew Daniel was going to say something. He could almost feel it from the aura around the larger man.

Only when they were alone in the seclusion of the elevator did Daniel finally speak.

“So, what work stuff came up?”

Even though he asked casually, Seongwoo knew Daniel didn’t want him to go.

“I’ve got a callback,” the aspiring actor explained, watching the light in Daniel’s eyes shift.

“Really? For what project?” The chipperness in his tone nearly made Seongwoo laugh. It reassured Seongwoo that no matter what life would throw at them, Daniel would always be the same.

“That one sappy romance drama that’s coming out in the spring,” he said, knowing it was vague, considering the sheer amount of dramas he’d tried out for in the past few months.

Daniel’s brows pressed together. “Is this the one where you’re the main lead?”

Seongwoo shook his head, scrunching up his face as he elaborated. “This is the one where I’d be the second lead. He’s basically the main girl’s childhood best friend who’s in love with her, but she doesn’t know.”

“Sounds lame,” Daniel chimed as the doors to the elevator opened, leading them to the garage.

Seongwoo huffed, crossing his arms as he walked two strides faster than usual. “Well, it’s what’s gonna pay half the rent.”

Daniel easily kept up pace, staying at Seongwoo’s side.

“You could always quit and work for me,” the younger jokingly offered, though Seongwoo knew Daniel would hire him if he could.

“Daniel, I already help you with your spreadsheets and inventory. You don’t even pay me for that.”

The younger man grinned at Seongwoo as they approached his car. “I only take full-time employees.”

“Whatever,” Seongwoo muttered, rolling his eyes. He hid his smile by tilting his head to the ground so Daniel couldn’t see. Being alone with Daniel, just joking around, made his heart feel lighter than it had all day.

“Here.” Seongwoo hastily shoved the suitcase into Daniel’s hands and made his way to the driver’s side door.

Daniel effortlessly lifted the bag, shoving it aside before grabbing Seongwoo’s wrist.

Seongwoo barely had time to raise a brow when Daniel pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks for coming today.”

Seongwoo’s trained ears picked up the genuine gratitude and relief in Daniel’s voice. He must have been really nervous about today.

The older man wrapped his arms around Daniel like he had a million times before. Seongwoo spoke right next Daniel’s reddened ears, “I’m your best friend. I’m _supposed_ to be there for you. That’s my real second job.”

Daniel laughed, taking his time as he pulled back and let go of Seongwoo. There was still a hint of reluctance in his eyes as he said, “Have a safe drive home.”

Seongwoo hummed, giving Daniel a parting nod. He drove off watching Daniel wave goodbye from the rear view mirror. 

* * *

It had been two hours since Seongwoo had gotten home. Two hours since he’d settled on the couch and opened his script on his laptop. Since then, he’d done nothing but pet Peter and stare blankly at the screen in front of him.

As much as he wanted to focus on the script, it was starting to make him question Minhyun and Daniel. How could he just let his best friend rush into this? What if it ended as badly as it would in this drama? Even though things were always more dramatic and exaggerated in these soaps, they had to originate from some truth.

And what was the rush? Why did Minhyun insist on marrying Daniel as soon as possible?

Seongwoo looked down at Peter, who’d nestled herself to his side, petting the soft fur on her skull as he asked, “What do you think? Do you think your dad is making a mistake?”

Peter let out of a soft meow before unceremoniously jumping off the sofa, leaving Seongwoo alone with his thoughts.

Seongwoo sighed. He needed help.

There was only one person Seongwoo knew he could definitely rely on. Someone who knew both him and Daniel like the back of his hand.

“Jisung-hyung,” Seongwoo practically whined.

Jisung’s dry voice greeted him from the other line.

“Seongwoo, it’s 5 AM in New York… you know that right…?”

Maybe, he hadn’t bothered to check the clock, but Jisung would have been up in an hour anyways. Besides, if something big had happened, it was only fair Jisung knew.

“Daniel’s engaged.” Seongwoo dropped the ball without any pretense. He wanted someone to empathize with. He wanted to know he wasn’t wrong in thinking it was sudden.

Jisung only managed to vocalize a single, “Oh.”

In one syllable, Jisung had managed to make Seongwoo feel less grounded in his skepticism.

“That’s all you have to say?” the younger man pressed, hoping Jisung would give him a more insightful reaction.

“Daniel called me an hour ago and told me. That kid forgot that it was 4 in the morning, just like a certain someone else I know.” Jisung made sure to stress the last few words, briefly attempting to make Seongwoo feel guilty. “Now, tell me why you’re calling me about this.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, wondering if he should say it or not, but decided to tell him. Jisung had this sixth sense which could smell bullshit, even all the way in New York.

“Hyung… do you think they’re rushing into this?”

On the other line, Jisung’s bed sheets ruffled. There was a long pause before the elder spoke again. “Seongwoo, I know you’re just looking out for Daniel, but you’ve seen the way he interacts with Minhyun. I’ve only seen him twice through Facetime and I think he seems like a good guy.”

Seongwoo wanted to roll his eyes. “That’s what you said about the half the guys Daniel’s dated.”

“I said that to Daniel so he wouldn’t feel bad. But Minhyun’s really different,” Jisung explained, stance remaining unchanged, much to Seongwoo’s distaste.

“They’ve only known each other two months, hyung. It’s just weird.” He tried to rationalize his thoughts, hoping the older man would see the light. “Besides! You’ve never even met him in person, hyung. He’s just too-too…”

“Smart? Handsome? Successful?” Jisung listed traits off for him.

“Perfect!” Seongwoo blurted out once he’d found the word he was looking for. “Seriously, hyung, no one is THAT perfect. Like Minhyun is great, but I’m not sure if I completely trust him. What if he’s just using Daniel’s innocence against him?”

“I think you’re just being paranoid, Seongwoo. You should stop watching so many dramas with Guanlin,” Jisung chided, not taking Seongwoo’s words seriously.

Seongwoo swallowed, feeling a chill rise in his chest as he realized he might be the only one who saw something off about the engagement. 

Maybe Jisung was right. Maybe this script was making him look for things that weren’t there. Maybe Daniel and Minhyun simply thought marriage was a good idea.

But Seongwoo had seen people take advantage of Daniel’s affections before. Someone as smart as Minhyun could easily fool Daniel and possibly everyone else.

Or he could be well intentioned and Seongwoo could be making a fool out of himself, like Jisung had said.

Either way, there was no use of trying to convince the other man. “Sorry for waking you, hyung. I’ll hang up now.”

With call ended, Seongwoo returned to his silence.

For a few moments, he entertained the idea of calling his other friend and scrolled through his contacts.

His finger froze over Daniel’s name.

The one person he really wanted to talk to was the one person he was concerned about.

Seongwoo closed the screen and tossed his phone across the sofa, attempting to finish his readings. Five minutes later, his concentration started drifting. His mind plagued with wild scenarios again.

* * *

Notifications on Seongwoo’s phone kept going off as he was getting his makeup done. Everyone was congratulating Daniel on the multiple group chats that he and Daniel shared. The amount of messages was overwhelming to the point Seongwoo muted even his top priority group chats.

“Texting someone?” Yoojung smiled, leaning towards him from her seat two chairs over.

Seongwoo could see the mischief in her eyes. Though she was generally a trustworthy friend, he knew putting any kind of sensitive information in her hands was as good as handling a hyperactive four-year-old shearing scissors.

“Just a checking a group chat,” he deflected, opening up Twitter and searching his name in case she tried to sneak a peek at his phone.

“Then why are you brooding?” Yoojung’s eyes narrowed at him.

Seongwoo turned in his chair, looking over at her sternly. “I am not brooding.”

“Does your sour mood have anything to do with Daniel-oppa’s recent engagement?” Doyeon cut in casually as she entered the green room, taking her seat in the empty chair between Yoojung and Seongwoo.

The two of them had their eyes on Seongwoo, staring him down like they’d planned to corner him like this. It both impressed and terrified him at how good Doyeon and Yoojung were at teaming up on people.

Had Seongwoo been someone else, he might not have been able to turn the argument.

“First off, why would I be in a sour mood over his engagement? And second of all, how do you know he was engaged?” Seongwoo scrunched his nose, looking them over for a hint of who might have blabbed.

Yoojung clicked her tongue, perfectly masking herself with her behind her bangs. “Oppa, you’ve known us for five years now. You know we have our ways.”

“Anyway, when you get home, tell Daniel-oppa we said congrats!” Doyeon swooped in and patted his shoulder, smiling as she subject.

Seongwoo only got more annoyed. _Why did he have to be a messenger?_

“Daniel isn’t home right now. He’s with his mom, spending quality time with her. ” Seongwoo peeled Doyeon’s hand off his shoulder before he snapped. “And if you want to congratulate him, you two have phones. Do it yourself.”

The two girls squinted at him and looked at each other, then back at him before shaking their heads.

Seongwoo could tell they wanted to say something to him. They always had something to say to him. But a higher power intervened for once and stylists came rushing in to the room before they could.

The girls couldn’t talk to him while they were getting touch-ups done.

Seongwoo finished his makeup first and was about to leave the room before Doyeon’s manicured hand grabbed at his coat.

He raised a brow at her and she regarded him with her serious, cool brown eyes.

“If you need any help with wedding planning, just call us.”

Seongwoo couldn't properly narrow his eyes at the the two girls in fear he might ruin his make up, but he made sure to get the point across with his sharp tone. “Why would I need help with planning?” 

“You’re going to be the best man, aren’t you?” Yoojung questioned him, like the answer was obvious.

_Was he Daniel’s best man?_

As Daniel’s best friend, it made the most sense for Seongwoo to be the best man. But in the twenty four hours since he’d learned of Daniel’s engagement, Daniel hadn’t mentioned it at all.

“That’s confidential,” Seongwoo snidely remarked, sounding more sure of himself than he felt.

Yoojung and Doyeon didn’t pester him after that, but the question lingered with Seongwoo during the rest of the photoshoot. It followed him as he drove back to an empty apartment.

The house was void of all its usual sounds. No pitter patter of paws raking across the wood flooring. No soft mutter or laughter. No one to greet Seongwoo as he made his way inside.

Seongwoo was alone. Though this was hardly his first time being without Daniel and the cats, with everything that had happened in the last day and half, it felt somber. Like a premonition to his future.

As a lingering anxiety began to loom over him, Seongwoo sighed. He was overthinking things again.

Seongwoo blasted his stereo with loud, unintelligible rock music. It numbed his mind to where all he could focus on was the script in front of him.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure how he started to fall asleep with rock blaring in the background, but he sat up when his phone began to buzz.

Daniel wanted to Facetime.

Seongwoo accepted right after he turned off the stereo.

Daniel’s blond hair looked neat, like he’d been getting ready to go out. With the hoodie he was wearing, Daniel could either be planning to stay in or possibly leave the hotel. Seongwoo couldn’t tell.

“Oh! It’s on!” The still image of Daniel grinning shifted on Seongwoo’s screen. “Hi Seongwoo! How was your photoshoot?”

Daniel sat on the edge of his hotel bed, happily smiling at his phone screen. He attentively focused on Seongwoo waiting for him to speak.

Seongwoo missed having Daniel back at home. He always knew when Seongwoo had a tiring day and he always knew how to make Seongwoo feel less dead. 

“It was good. Long. I almost ascended on the couch just now.” Seongwoo barely managed to speak those sentences. Even talking felt tiring.

Daniel leaned closer to his phone as if it would help him view Seongwoo better. “Have you eaten?”

Seongwoo slowly shook his head.

Something twinkled in Daniel’s eyes at his response. Seongwoo expected Daniel to possibly scold him or tell him to go eat. Instead, he handed Seongwoo a surprise. “My mom dropped off some side dishes for you.”

“Really?” Seongwoo sat up on the couch, feeling more awake now.

“Check the fridge!” Daniel urged him.

As Daniel stated, there were boxes of side dishes stacked in a clean section of the fridge.

Niel's mother had brought him all his favorites.

“I think I’m gonna cry,” Seongwoo choked back a fake sob as he opened up a box. “Tell your mom I love her.”

“I love you too, Seongwoo!” Her voice sounded from his phone. 

Seongwoo searched the screen for her and Daniel turned the phone to his mom, his laughter filtering in the background.

“The moment I told my mom I was going to Facetime you, she nearly snatched the phone out of my hand,” he explained through his laughs.

Niel's mom came to side beside her son and frowned into the camera. “Why couldn’t you get off sooner and come shopping with us, Seongwoo-yah?”

“Trust me, Auntie. I wish I could hang out with you all day. Are you sure you can’t postpone your flight back? We could go out to eat cake at the new cafe.” Seongwoo tried to bait her, hoping she would take his offer.

But she clicked her tongue. “I hate when you try to tempt me to stay. I’ll come back and visit you soon and we can go then.”

“Why am I third wheeling when I was the one who called him in the first place?” Daniel complained, leaning into his mom’s shoulder.

She made weak attempt to nudge him off. “Because you’re right in front of me and poor Seongwoo’s all by himself.”

“Auntie, it’s so lonely here. Your cooking is the only comfort I have,” Seongwoo pleaded, overdramatizing his current state to make her laugh.

Niel's mom shook her head, letting out light chuckles as she reassured him. “Don’t worry, Seongwoo. Daniel will be home tomorrow.”

Seongwoo let out an exaggerated arrogant exhale. “Who said I miss Daniel?”

“Hyung…” Daniel frowned, burying his face into his white hoodie.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Fine! I might have missed you a little!”

Daniel’s face immediately brightened. “I missed you too, Seongwoo!”

He’d been laughing, about to say something else, when the doorbell to the suite rang. Daniel turned his head towards it for a second and looked back at his phone. “Oh! That’s probably Minhyun!” Daniel frantically spouted encouragements, “We have to go now! Make sure you eat your dinner. Good luck tomorrow! See you soon!”

“Bye, Daniel. Bye, Auntie!” Seongwoo shouted.

“Bye, Seongwoo,” They chorused back, waving goodbye.

Seongwoo smiled. Both Daniel and his mother were two of the most adorable people he knew, even if they vehemently refused to be told they were cute.

Had Daniel not called, Seongwoo would have probably gone to sleep without eating. But here he was, heating up rice to pair with the dishes he’d generously loaded onto his plate.

Though he sat at the table by himself, Seongwoo felt less alone as he bit into food.

Each bit of his auntie's cooking tasted like home. As familiar to him as his own mother’s cooking.

With a full stomach, Seongwoo contentedly went to bed after skimming his script.

* * *

Callbacks were a whirlwind that swept Seongwoo in. He woke up early the in the morning to reread his script again. The people at the salon seemed to be extra meticulous. And despite all the encouragement Seongwoo got from his friends, his nerves began to flare up again. He started at the texts that Daniel had sent him at 2 AM and wondered what he should respond with.

**Daniel:**

_Here’s a photo of Rooney and Peter since you miss them!_

_Jihoon and Woojin are taking good care of them (surprisingly)_

_Good luck! I hope you ate well and rested well!_

Seongwoo had tried to reply. Sometimes he’d start with a joke. Sometimes it was a simple thanks. In the end, he sent Daniel nothing. And he was sure the other man had seen that his message had been “READ”. Daniel knew how callbacks went. He knew that Seongwoo would have a lunch break. The elder man had until then to respond before Daniel started to think something was wrong.

He decided to keep it simple and short.

**Seongwoo:**

_I ate well! I’ll try to take some proof shots of me eating during dinner today, too._

_I’m glad the girls are doing well. I feel bad for leaving them with others because of work TT_TT_

_Not sure if I’ll get the chance to message you again._

_Tell your mom to have a safe flight!_

_I’ll see you tomorrow._

His staff returned the moment he sent the last text. He had to put away his phone and ignore it even as it buzzed for his attention.

* * *

“Better luck next time, kid,” his manager comforted him as he dropped him home.

The producers had hastily announced the final line up before everyone left callbacks. They’d said they loved Seongwoo’s audition, said it was near perfect, but in the end they picked another more well known actor.

It came as a shock to him, though he knew he should have known better. A newbie like him didn’t stand a chance against industry seniors that had money and experience backing them.

Part of him was happy since he didn’t really want the role, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed. It seemed like the world just wanted to hand him a bunch of losses.

The fact that he’d be returning to an empty apartment yet again made him feel even worse.

When it was just Seongwoo alone in the apartment, he couldn’t escape his own negativity. There would be no one to cancel out his self-pity or lack of productivity.

Usually Daniel knew how to cheer him up, but Daniel hadn’t started when he’d be home. Which usually meant not for a while.

Even if he had been busy though, Seongwoo appreciated that Daniel still took the time out of his day to message him whenever he could. Seeing all the love and support he received from his best friend made Seongwoo almost not want to tell Daniel that he didn’t get the part. He didn’t like disappointing the people who supported him.

But Daniel would find out sooner or later.

And sooner was better if he’d be returning home to a sad couch cocoon.

**Seongwoo:**

_I didn’t get the part…_

**Daniel:**

_:(((((((_

_WHY?!_

**Seongwoo:**

_They picked the more experienced actor because they said he would have more draw…._

**Daniel:**

_Well, those dumb money hungry fools missed out on a great actor!_

_Either that or they have no taste!_

_You would have killed that role!_

_But, hey! Look on the bright side!_

**Seongwoo:**

_??_

**Daniel:**

_You can be my full time employee now!_ 😼

The message was so dumb, yet so Daniel that Seongwoo actually laughed out loud. Bits of the weight on his chest lifted as he read the message over and over again.

Though he replied with and eye roll, Seongwoo was grateful. After nearly thirteen years, Daniel knew exactly what Seongwoo needed to cheer him up.

It made the return home all the more bitter knowing Daniel wouldn’t be there.

Seongwoo’s shoulders hunched a little as he punched in the digits to the door.

The lights were still off inside the house, but Seongwoo swore he heard something moving.

 _Fuck, was the apartment being robbed?_ He opened his phone and speed dialed Daniel, only to find a familiar ringtone coming from the living room.

Seongwoo, confused as ever, stepped into the living room and called out, “Daniel?”

Lights went on all around the living room as Daniel yelled, “Surprise!”

Silver confetti and red streamers popped out everywhere, covering Seongwoo and the floor.

“What the hell?!” Seongwoo screamed and laughed at the same time, marveling in the shiny plastic stuck to him.

Daniel grinned. “I came home early because I wanted to surprise you,”

“I’m guessing there’s more to this surprise?” Seongwoo asked, knowing full well that Daniel wouldn’t come early just the scare him like that. It had to be something more.

“You bet!” Daniel lead him to the living room. Seongwoo tried not to sigh at the amount of balloons all over the floor, but he got over it the moment he saw the banner that hung above the couch.

_You’re my best friend, will you be my best man?_

Daniel took his hands, making sure to lock his eyes with Seongwoo’s.

“Ong Seongwoo, will you be my best man?” 

Seongwoo didn’t even need a moment to think.

“Of course!” he shouted, happily bouncing around in the pile of balloons with his best friend.

No matter what the future held, Seongwoo would always be there for Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be straying from most tradition Korean wedding norms. I am aware it is not customary to have bridesmaids or best men or bachelor parties - but to me that’s half the fun so they will be included. I will elaborate more on the things I'm changing in the future! 
> 
> I know this chapter is kinda short, but I'm trying to get past all this build up to get to the really good parts later on! ^_^
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Or what you'd like to see in the future! (though most of this is set in stone I'm still curious XD)


	3. For Better, For Worse

It took just a week for Seongwoo to realize that being Daniel’s best man meant a lot more than just having a good wedding speech or throwing Daniel a good bachelor party.

For reasons Seongwoo didn’t understand, Minhyun’s parents and Daniel’s mom insisted on a rushed wedding. They had picked a date in August, which meant the wedding was only two months away. And in that short span of time, they wanted both an engagement party and a wedding.

As rotten luck would have it, Minhyun remained busy with his work. Business meetings abroad for a month meant that he’d be leaving Daniel to plan both events alone. Seongwoo had to hold back the anger that rose inside him every time Daniel tried to hint to Minhyun that he wanted his help.

Each time Minhyun densely reassured Daniel he’d be happy to go along with whatever he chose.

How could he miss the weird quirk in Daniel’s brow? Or tightness of his fists?

To Seongwoo, Daniel’s worry was as clear as day. He didn’t want to do this alone. 

Despite the bright smile Daniel gave, joking that Minhyun better not regret it later, Seongwoo saw the way Daniel shoulders sagged as he sat over the binder the wedding planner had given him. He put on a brave face as he sat there trying to narrow down his options and fit it into his budget.

For the first few days, Seongwoo had just tried to stay out of Daniel’s way and let him work. He knew that Daniel needed space at times like this. But Daniel just seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, and Seongwoo did too. He hated having to pretend like he didn’t hear Daniel constantly hinting to Minhyun that he wanted his opinion. That he wanted help.

But Daniel being Daniel, would never directly ask.

So Seongwoo being Seongwoo, offered to help before Daniel could break down.

He waited until Daniel sat and sifted through photos his wedding planner had handed him before taking a seat next to him. The couch dipped under Seongwoo’s weight, but Daniel didn’t seem to notice. His attention centered on the pictures of venues in his hands. Each one showed large and lavishly decorate halls. Any of the choices would have been great for a wedding, but only a few suited what Daniel would actually want and need. 

“The third one on the far right and third to the left are probably best. Maybe add the middle one too,” Seongwoo started commenting out of the blue, prompting Daniel turn his head. He recoiled, blinking at Seongwoo in surprise.

Seongwoo bit his lips, not knowing how Daniel might take his input. “Um, I don’t know if it’s allowed - but I could help you plan.” He swallowed and offered a supportive smile.

Daniel’s eyes brimmed with hope. “You’d really do that, hyung?”

Relief washed over Seongwoo.

Daniel actually accepted his help.

Seongwoo kept a straight face and shrugged, not wanting Daniel to know how much he worried for him.

“I don’t have that many photo shoots this month and the time slot for upcoming dramas is gone, so I’m free to help.”

A new light shined through Daniel’s eyes as he word dumped information onto Seongwoo that he didn’t quite understand. But Seongwoo sat silently, letting Daniel ramble on and on about what the wedding planner had told him. It was like Daniel transferred how overwhelmed he felt onto Seongwoo. But that didn’t matter. Seongwoo would smile and nod along if that meant Daniel could finally get some peace of mind.

Looking down at the ridiculously huge binder on the table, Seongwoo realized he didn’t even know where to start. 

He finally understood what Doyeon and Yoojung meant. He would definitely need their help.

* * *

“So,” Doyeon said before taking an obnoxiously loud sip of the smoothie Seongwoo paid for. “He hasn’t even picked venues?”

When Seongwoo shook his head, the two girls who sat across from clicked their tongues.

“Show us the portfolio. We’ve got a lot of work to do,” Yoojung demanded, her hands grabbing for the book.

Seongwoo had been about to push it their way when they practically snatched it from him. Doyeon and Yoojung were completely focused once they flipped open the binder. They muttered to each other, speaking too softly for Seongwoo to hear as they placed various colored sticky notes all over the pages.

With everything they had to show and tell him, it was clear they came prepared, like they’d been expecting Seongwoo to reach out to them. 

Though they were a bit overbearing at times, it felt good to know they had his back. He knew he’d made the right choice in asking for their help. It might have hurt his wallet a little to gift his favorite female colleagues with an expensive meal, but their help had been insurmountable.

He’d arrived home with a binder full of notes that he’d run through that night. It helped him figure out what to tell Daniel, which in turn lead to Daniel narrowing down almost everything.

“I can’t believe we got through all that!” Daniel cheered as he eyed the folder, which looked significantly smaller after all the notes they’d taken into consideration. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at Seongwoo. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank Doyeon and Yoojung,” Seongwoo let out a short laugh, feeling guilty for receiving all the shining gratitude when they did most of the work.

“Still,” Daniel insisted, beaming at Seongwoo. “You didn’t have to do this for me. You didn’t have to agree to go look at the venues with me or suffer through cake testing.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. Daniel acted like Seongwoo’s support was a bigger deal than it actually was. “I chose to help you. Besides, I want to go take some photos of those venues and I definitely want to eat a bunch of free cake.” He licked his lips and Daniel just laughed.

“Well, maybe not _too_ much cake,” Seongwoo thoughtfully stated as he recalled an important detail. “Your nutritionist would panic if you went all out.”

“But, cake…,” he let out a disheartened whine as his featured downturned, accentuating his puppy eyes.

Seongwoo gulped as he faced his best friend down. He hated saying no to that face. “I-I’ll diet too.”

The playfulness in Daniel’s features faded to a more serious scowl. “Why? You look fine.”

“I don’t want to look bloated when I stand next to you.” Seongwoo huffed. If Daniel would be in prime condition for his wedding while Seongwoo pigged out, he’d end up looking too puffy in photos.

“Seongwoo, I’m sure you’ll look perfect no matter what,” Daniel sternly assured him.

But Seongwoo wasn’t convinced. “Your reverse physcology won’t work on me, Daniel!”

Daniel just sighed. “Whatever you say, Seongwoo. Whatever you say.”

* * *

Seongwoo never knew just how much work went into a wedding until he accompanied Daniel around various venues. They spent nearly twelve hours going from fancy place to fancy place all across Seoul, but it had been worth it. Settling on a venue by seeing photos of the wedding halls alone wouldn’t have been enough to decide. After viewing the common areas and the accommodations each venue offered, they narrowed down the venues based on the notes that Doyeon and Yoojung had written. In the end, they selected a place that was ornate, like Daniel wanted, but still modern, like Seongwoo suggested the guests would want.

Finding the wedding cake flavor was a cakewalk compared to finding a venue. Firstly, they only had to go to one place. And the nice old lady that worked there served them plate after plate of samples. While Seongwoo had already picked a flavor he liked in his head, he didn’t mention it out loud. He made sure he got try all of the samples available which probably went against the diet he was supposed to be on with Daniel, but even the future groom seemed to be indulging in delicious cake.

Seongwoo had been savoring a bite, when leaned over as discreetly as he could to ask, “Have you picked a flavor yet?” 

Daniel picked at the small cakes with his fork. “The coffee cake is so good.”

Seongwoo hummed in a agreement. “It’s my favorite too… but I’m not sure the guests will like it, and you said Minhyun doesn’t like coffee.”

A heavy sigh escaped Daniel’s mouth as he longingly stared at the slice in front of him. “Let’s just pick something simple, but good, like strawberry and chocolate.”

“That works.” Seongwoo nodded, unable to tear his gaze from the cake in front of him. “If we’re not going to have it at the wedding, maybe we can take a slice or two of that coffee cake home?”

Daniel looked at him as if that was the most brilliant idea in the world.

“Definitely!”

* * *

As the weeks went by, Seongwoo started to really understand how hard this whole wedding thing would be. He thought the venue would be the worst of it, but he learned that every part of planning a wedding was its own unique struggle.

Picking food for the menu sucked because both of them were on a diet. All the portions of delicious food they were served seemed like barely enough to decide if it was good or not. But despite the limitations, they were able to talk it out by discussing pricing and what the attendees would actually eat. 

Aside from the menu, finding a time that worked for all of his and Daniel’s friends to show up had been a real challenge. But since the date of the wedding had already been picked, Seongwoo just had to comfort Daniel when he found out some of his closest friends wouldn’t be able to make it.

Other forms of stress manifested when they not only had to find people who would manage the technical aspects of the wedding, but also backups for each position. It was hard enough to get a hold of one photographer, one videographer, one DJ, and one lighting studio. Having a whole different set of skilled people on standby just felt unnecessary. 

But at least some parts of the wedding weren’t headache-inducing.

When it came to making up their minds on on decor, Seongwoo and Daniel worked on the same wavelength. They easily picked things like what the theme colors are, where the candles would be placed, and what color drapery would be used. It felt like second nature since Seongwoo knew what Daniel liked and Daniel thought Seongwoo’s tastes were good for a wedding.

Funnily enough, even the cake turned out to be a mishmash of their personalities.

It had happened by chance when Seongwoo and Daniel returned to the bakery where they’d tested cakes. They hadn’t planned on finalizing a decision that day, but one of the decorating interns noticed Daniel’s Spider-Man phone case. The intern got so excited that she started sketching out a beautiful floral cake which had a exposed fondant at the back, revealing tiers of cake dressed in Avengers costumes.

Daniel hadn’t said anything about the design when he first saw it, but Seongwoo could see him trying to hold on his excitement. He loved the cake, but Seongwoo knew Daniel wouldn’t say yes because it might not be what the guests liked.

Being his best friend, Seongwoo texted the a photo of the sketch to Niel's mom and asked if it looked good. It only took one text of approval from her for Daniel to agree.

Seongwoo felt less overwhelmed as checked off more things on the to-do list. They’d nearly cleared up every thing except for finding the suits.

The one thing that Seongwoo disliked most about this whole thing was trying to find the right suits. Seongwoo had hoped it would be a one-day affair, but they ended up going suit hunting nearly every weekend for the past four weeks. They had to try on suit after suit from place to place to see which one had the best suit for the occasion.

Seongwoo always felt drained of energy by the end of their trips. He’d just wanted to go home after a grueling day of trying on suits when Daniel stopped at the front of a jewelry store.

“What’s the matter?” he asked when Daniel stood frozen by the shop window.

Daniel stared at the display in front of him with a mix of wonder and contemplation. “I haven’t bought a wedding ring yet…”

Seongwoo took a look at what he was staring at, noticing the two interlinked gold bands resting on a velvet pillow.

A chill rose through Seongwoo. Maybe it was his fatigue, or maybe it was something else, but at that moment he felt compelled to convince Daniel to walk away from the store.

“You should probably wait until Minhyun gets back and you can pick matching ones.”

Daniel expression darkened. “Minhyun already picked his ring out.”

_Was he hearing this right?_

“He picked his own ring?” Disbelief colored Seongwoo’s question as he studied Daniel.

“Yeah.” His best friend seemed resigned as he kept his gaze on the rings. His voice sounded clear, yet flat to Seongwoo’s ears.

Sparks of cold rage flickered inside Seongwoo until they were doused by reason. Minhyun’s job kept him busy because he wanted time off for his wedding. All Seongwoo was here to do was make sure Daniel got through this.

“Did he at least tell you what it looked like?”

Maybe Daniel would be happy if he got a similar ring…

The smile Daniel gave didn’t reach his eyes. “He said he wanted it to be a surprise.”

Seongwoo shook his head. This just kept getting worse. “How long have you known about this?”

The sheepish smile of Daniel’s face only made Seongwoo’s insides churn the embers of his anger.

“Since before he left.”

Seongwoo couldn’t believe he waited _this_ long!

“Why haven’t you looked at rings yet? Customizing takes weeks!”

Daniel pouted. “It feels weird to pick one for myself though…”

“Do you want me to pick one for you then?” Seongwoo rhetorically asked, his face pinching with sarcasm.

Daniel knew he had to go find a ring. Seongwoo had hoped teasing him would annoy Daniel into doing it.

But instead of shying away or pouting, Daniel turned to Seongwoo, looking enlightened. “That’s a great idea, hyung.”

A small smirk formed at the edge of Daniel’s lips as he neared Seongwoo.

The elder hadn’t been expecting this. He held up his hands, crossing them as he back away. “I was kidding!”

His cries fell on deaf ears as Daniel stepped closer, taking one Seongwoo’s arms. His voice almost sickenly saccharin as he pleaded, “Please, hyung? Please~”

On the exterior Seongwoo playfully deadpanned, but unexplained pinpricks of anger jabbed at his insides. A voice in his head begged him to say no. To turn Daniel down. Even the sensible part of Seongwoo knew a line had to be drawn somewhere. Maybe this time Daniel was asking too much.

But staring back into his pleading, hopeful eyes made Seongwoo give in - the same way he did every time before.

“Okay,” he grumbled a low reply.

Daniel exposed his front teeth in a mocking victory gesture before dragging Seongwoo into the store.

The actor felt like he could fall over and take a nap right on the polished marble floors of the store, but he carefully looked through every glass case. Daniel had already started chatting up the associate, exchanging words like comfort fit and 18 karat.

Technical terms were never things that really stuck with Seongwoo. He looked more for the meaning rather than the style. Something that suited Daniel, something that reminded Seongwoo of him.

As he skimmed through the small selection of men’s rings, Seongwoo remembered the day he and Daniel had gotten their ears pierced together. They’d both spent a good two hours looking through what kind of studs they’d want before they actually got poked by the needle. Just like today, it had been Daniel’s idea.

“Like what you see?” one of the sales associates spoke, nearly making Seongwoo jump.

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at a set of rings this whole time, but they were beautiful. Each ring had three tiers of three different materials that depicted measurements of time. On the inner lining, the rings were engraved with an infinity symbol.

“They’re stunning,” Seongwoo said sincerely.

“You have a good eye! These are part of our new timeless love collection!” The associate broke him out of his reverie once again. “Would you and your fiance like to try them on?”

Seongwoo stepped away from the glass as if it were on fire.

“He’s not m-”

“There’s no harm in trying it on, hyung,” Daniel spoke before Seongwoo could finish correcting her.

Seongwoo just stood there, dumbfounded as Daniel took the ring from the associate and grabbed his left hand.

It felt weird. Daniel had held his hand a million times before and Seongwoo didn’t ever feel anything off about it until now. But it wasn’t every day that you best friend slid a wedding ring down your finger.

For reasons Seongwoo didn’t understand, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. His breath caught in his throat and his heart clenched.

_Maybe he felt conscious that the sales associate was watching them?_

_Why was Daniel just smiling like this was no big deal?_

Seongwoo’s finger felt heavy as he stared down at it. The ring didn’t quite fit perfectly, but it still looked like it belonged on Seongwoo’s fingers.

A small, ridiculous part of Seongwoo wanted to buy it, but he tethered himself to the last threads of sense he had.

“I’m sure whoever buys it will be very pleased.”

Seongwoo took off the ring, ignoring how empty his hand felt without it.

Daniel swooped in right after, lifting the ring and putting it on his own finger. He raised it to his face and wiggled his fingers in the lights. A small smile slowly formed on his lips.

A mix of emotions washed over Seongwoo as he saw how perfectly the ring fit Daniel’s finger. It suited him just as well as it had suited Seongwoo.

_Wow._

“I know,” Daniel replied, and Seongwoo realized he’d said it aloud. “I have to get this ring.”

“You do,” Seongwoo agreed, feeling happy that he could help Daniel find the right ring. But the selfish part of him wished Daniel would find another one.

He and Daniel shared a lot of things. It was natural given how many years they’d spent living together. But there were some things Seongwoo didn’t want to share, because he knew it wouldn’t remain between just him and Daniel.

“How much for this ring?” Daniel asked as he placed the ring back on the counter.

The associate frowned at him, looking a little confused. “I’m sorry, sir. These rings cannot be sold individually. The designer asked that they be sold as a set.”

Seongwoo felt guilty that he felt relieved Daniel wouldn’t be able to buy it. For some reason, despite that, Daniel seemed unfazed.

He thoughtfully nodded as he gazed at the ring again, then it’s partner, still inside the glass box.

“I’ll take the set,” he said after a few moment, shocking Seongwoo to his core. “Can you adjust the other one to his size?” Daniel nodded his head towards a slack jawed Seongwoo.

“Of course!” She brightly smiled at them as she carried the rings away to the back for safe keeping.

When she was out of earshot, Seongwoo tugged on Daniel’s sleeves and pulled him close.

With a grimace, he hissed, “What are you doing?”

Daniel shrugged, smiling like he’d done nothing wrong. “If I had to buy the other one to buy the ring, then I might as well buy it for you.”

Seongwoo’s face curled into a scowl. “Daniel, this is a _wedding_ ring! You should have just asked to make a similar one if you wanted it.”

“It looked good on you, hyung.” Daniel’s good-natured laugh only made Seongwoo’s throat clench. “I don’t see what the problem is. They could be like really expensive friendship rings.”

Everything about the way Daniel acted made Seongwoo want to scream. “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s a _wedding_ ring?”

“Who cares what it stands for, hyung? We know what it means. I was going to buy you a gift for everything you’ve done for me over the last few months anyway.”

The sheer nonchalance with which Daniel said it made it almost seem normal. All the reasons why Seongwoo knew it was a terrible idea seemed to be buried by Daniel’s words.

Seongwoo had a hard time looking at the warm smile Daniel offered him.

_How could Daniel convince him so easily?_

“You’re not going to let me argue on this, are you?” Seongwoo sighed.

“Nope.” He playfully popped his lips on the the last syllable, grinning with triumph.

Seongwoo silently tried to wrap his head around his flurried feelings as he watched Daniel hand another associate his credit card.

_Should he have tried harder to convince Daniel not to do it?_

_Was this really okay?_

Uncertainty bubbled up in Seongwoo chest, building and building, until he saw Daniel grin as he analyzed the receipt. His eyes sparkled with sheer delight and that was all that mattered.

_If Daniel was happy, then it was okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANG DANIEL!!!**
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Daniel because I'm so whipped for him it's not even funny. 
> 
> This wouldn't even be out today if I didn't love him so much. LOL
> 
> Originally chapter 3 was meant to go up next Friday, but I decided I hate myself and re-wrote what I was going to send my editor last night. 
> 
> Somehow I managed to pull through! I know it's rushed and bit short but I will adjust for that in chapter 4. 
> 
> Speaking of which, since I updated so closely, I have to delay chapter 4. At the earliest you will see it next Sunday, but I make no promises.
> 
> Will see you all after my finals and meetings are over so I can BREATHE


	4. For Richer, For Poorer

With only a week left to Daniel’s engagement party, the world felt like it moved five times faster. Guests started pouring in, filling up hotels and homestays.

Like a gracious host, Daniel tried to politely greet all his guests. He’d smile and kindly accept whatever they had to say about the fact that he’d come alone or with Seongwoo as proxy for his fiance.

Minhyun’s hectic schedule had kept him from joining Daniel. Even after coming back from his trip abroad, Minhyun had understandably been swamped with work to ensure he could take a break during the wedding. Since his arrival back to Seoul two weeks prior, Minhyun had only seen Daniel once. Today was his first free day off and he’d planned to go finish up the last parts of the wedding registry with Daniel, but the timing couldn’t be worse.

At the same time that Daniel and Minhyun would be busy at the mall, Jisung’s plane would be landing. For two whole days, Daniel stressed over whether or not he should just cancel with Minhyun until Seongwoo offered to pick up Jisung.

It seemed like the most logical choice to Seongwoo. He’d helped Daniel greet people before, and Jisung was also his good friend. If Daniel had called up a car service to pick up Jisung, it might have been stranger than asking Seongwoo. Both Daniel and Seongwoo knew Jisung would be mildly unhappy that Daniel wouldn’t be there; but since it was the best course of action, Daniel agreed.

Time turned out to be so precious as the days flew. Daniel had wanted to make sure he’d gotten some of the things Minhyun wanted too before he confirmed the registry was complete. With Minhyun’s job constantly keeping him busy, Daniel had to take every opportunity he got.

When he agreed to Seongwoo’s suggestion, everything worked out.

Daniel finally got a chance to complete the registry and spend time with his fiance, Jisung had a good friend there to greet him after a grueling flight, and Seongwoo had been promised his favorite cake when he got home.

Sweet, delicious, strawberry cake.

It was all Seongwoo could think about as he waited by international arrivals. He impatiently leaned against the metal railing to see if Jisung was nearby. His friend had messaged him that he’d landed and gone through customs, but he’d been oddly silent after that.

A ding from Seongwoo’s phone alerted him to a message, but it wasn’t Jisung. Daniel had been texting him on and off, asking about Jisung while giving his own little updates. Apparently, instead of shopping, the couple had gone to go see a superhero movie.

Seongwoo laughed at his best friend, typing out a fake scolding for avoiding his duties.

He’d been so engrossed in replying to Daniel that he missed the sound of a suitcase rumbling to a stop in front of him.

“So, I fly here all the way from New York and you don’t even have the decency to look up from your phone?”

Seongwoo jumped. His surprised, gaping mouth curved into a grin as he saw Jisung’s annoyed face standing before him. Without even thinking, he engulfed Jisung in a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Seongwoo screamed as he held his friend.

“Hmph, so happy that you weren’t even looking at the door,” Jisung tried to sound annoyed, but the edges of his face had softened as he warmly returned the hug. 

Seongwoo let go before explaining, “Daniel texted me asking if you’d arrived yet.”

The elder rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of air. “Of course he did.”

Seongwoo grabbed Jisung’s bags as they started leaving baggage claim. “What do you want to eat for dinner, hyung? We can go out. We can order in. We can do whatever you want to do.”

“I want to go back to your apartment and die on your guest bed,” he groaned and settled into the passenger seat.

“Ordering in, got it.” Seongwoo quickly sent a message to Daniel, which for some reason made Jisung click his tongue.

Seongwoo looked up from his phone, raising a brow at Jisung. “Did you want to go out?”

“No.”

Jisung’s terse tone struck Seongwoo as odd.

“Then, why did you-”

A sigh cut him off. “You are sometimes so slow it’s painful, Seongwoo…”

“What does that even mean?” He felt offended that Jisung would insult him so vaguely like this. Maybe he jetlag was hitting him really hard?

“Let’s just get going. I’m too exhausted to deal with this.”

The moment Seongwoo pulled out of the parking lot, Jisung fell asleep. Only his light snores gave any indication he was still alive.

Even when they’re returned to the apartment, Jisung was still too tired to interact. He’d gone to go freshen up and then huddled himself into the master suite. It used to be Daniel’s office where he’d ship out stuff for his company. But as it grew and Daniel could finally afford a proper office, they’d converted it into a gameroom that sometimes functioned as a guest room.

As Seongwoo went to change into casual clothes, he wondered what it would become next. He hadn’t really thought about it until Daniel had texted him a video of him and Minhyun messing with a robo-vacuum. He’d captioned it, ‘should we get this for our apartment?’ Seongwoo had been about to type ‘yes’ until it hit him. They’d been so busy planning for the wedding that Seongwoo didn’t even stop to think about the next step.

But it was obvious.

After he got married, Daniel would move out.

Seongwoo’s blood turned cold. He’d been living with Daniel since they were still in highschool. They’d only spent time apart during Seongwoo’s first year of college. For nearly their entire adult lives, they’d lived with each other.

‘Our apartment’ would no longer mean his and Daniel’s apartment; it would be Daniel and Minhyun’s.

Seongwoo felt like he stood at the edge of a cliff. If Daniel wasn’t going to be at the apartment anymore, then where would _he_ go? Seongwoo knew he couldn’t live there on his salary alone. Plus, it would be too weird seeing the place void of Daniel.

The sudden thoughts made Seongwoo’s head spin. How in the heck would he get a new apartment on such short notice? How was he going to deal with all the paperwork? Daniel had managed everything for this place since he was better at handling that stuff. Having to do everything all over again by himself felt overwhelming, especially since it was already nearing the end of June.

He had until the start of August to find a new place. 

Maybe he could get that dog he always wanted? His senior coworker had once asked him if he wanted to be his roommate. Maybe he could still agree?

Seongwoo sat there staring at his phone, weighing his options, until he heard the main door open.

As he stepped into the living room, his eyes went wide - Minhyun and Daniel had returned, each of them carrying enough shopping bags to cover half the living room.

“Hi, hyung!” Daniel called as he stepped through the door.

“Hello, Seongwoo,” Minhyun chimed, giving him a polite nod as he set down his bags and adjusted the shoes at the entrance.

Daniel breezed over to the central living room and dropped most of his load before placing a pastry box in front of Seongwoo.

“What’s all that?” Seongwoo asked, nodding his head to the mountain of bags as he opened up his cake.

Daniel snorted as he collapsed onto the couch. “Gifts for the guests.”

Seongwoo stopped mid-bite to look at the gifts again. “When did you have this many relatives?”

Daniel’s hair was crumpled to one side as he turned to face Seongwoo, looking both drained and amused. “Half of these are for Rooney and Peter.”

After two seconds of silence, they both erupted into fits of laughter. Seongwoo should have known Daniel couldn’t go shopping without buying things for his girls.

“What’s all this noise? I was trying to sleep,” Jisung stared at them, bleary eyed as he stood in the doorway of the guest room.

“Jisung-hyung!” Daniel screamed as he ran to crush the older man in a bear hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Daniel,” Jisung choked out, tapping Daniel’s arm. “Now get off, you’re going to kill me.”

The older man caught his breath before he strode over to Minhyun, who’d been sorting through the bags quietly. Jisung smiled at the brunet and held out his hand.

“You must be Minhyun.”

Immediately, the man rose from his squat, greeting Jisung in a business-like stance. “Pleasure to meet to meet you at last.”

Jisung’s stomach grumbled and before things could get awkward, Seongwoo interjected. “What are we having for dinner? Jisung-hyung wants to eat in.”

“Don’t worry.” Daniel’s lips curled. “We already ordered his favorite on the way.”

Jisung gasped, lifted a hand to cover his open mouth. “Galbi?!”

The smile on Daniel’s face stretched. “You know it.”

“Daniel~” Jisung cried as he clung to his younger friend.

They all sat in the living room as Jisung got more acquainted with Minhyun. Seongwoo sort of zoned out, still wondering if he should message his senior.

He’d been looking at his phone so intently that he jumped a little when Daniel tapped his shoulder.

 _What are you doing?_ Daniel mouthed at him, pointing at the phone in Seongwoo’s hands.

Seongwoo smiled, tucking his phone away into his short’s pocket. “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Daniel shot back.

Seongwoo didn’t know if he could handle talking about moving out with Daniel. The subject was still too fresh to him to comprehend. Plus, he didn’t think it was something they could talk about with company around.

Thankfully, Seongwoo didn’t have to answer Daniel. The doorbell rang, saving him from having to say anything. He practically jumped off the sofa as he shouted, “I’ll get it!”

The delivery boy handed him three delicious smelling bags of prepaid food before he bowed and left.

Jisung was practically salivating by the time Seongwoo returned to the living room. Daniel patted the empty floor cushion next to him and Seongwoo took his seat. He set the bag down in front of him and Minhyun went to passing around the food.

The previous topic seemed to be long forgotten as they piled food into their bowls, digging in without pretense. Only the sounds of munching and slurping filled the air as they quickly made a dent into the dishes.

They’d nearly finished everything and were winding down when Minhyun’s phone rang. He immediately got up and walked to the bathroom, trying to leave as quietly as possible. Though he’d tried not to be noticed, the other occupants of the table couldn’t help but look at his retreating form.

Daniel had stopped eating all together, his eyes focused on the bathroom door. His body stiff as he held his breath.

Fifteen minutes later Minhyun walked out, he gave Daniel an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, but I have a meeting in the morning. My assistant wants me to look over something right now, so I’m afraid I have to go home.”

Seongwoo could see the slight falter in Daniel’s carefully maintained features. He kept composed as he answered Minhyun with a nod.

Daniel had started to get up when Minhyun held out his hands, motioning for Daniel to stay seated.

He didn’t give Daniel time to question him as he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’ll see myself out.”

Daniel opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as Minhyun already turned away.

In mere seconds, the man had put on his shoes, opened the door, and stepped out into the quiet apartment hallway.

Everyone had stopped eating now. Jisung and Seongwoo looked at each other and then to Daniel, whose gaze never left the door.

He must have noticed their worried glances because he rose shortly after that, picking up both his and Minhyun’s bowls. With a weak smile, he avoided their eyes. “I’m a little tired from today, so I think I’ll call it an early night. We can hang out more tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay...” Jisung trailed off, failing to hide his worry as he watched Daniel disappear into the kitchen.

Jisung scooted over next to Seongwoo, grabbing him and pulling him close to where Daniel wouldn't be able to hear them. “Does Minhyun normally just up and disappear like that?”

Seongwoo shrugged off Jisung’s clinging hands as he shifted himself to silently answer, “Sometimes. He hardly ever does this when he’s with Daniel, though. He is just really busy with his work.”

He gave him the standard answer. The answer that he’d seen Daniel give his relatives countless times.

“Even if he’s a CEO, Daniel is a CEO too. He never ditches us suddenly when he’s planned to spend time with us.”

“True… but Minhyun runs a much larger company.” Seongwoo thought Jisung understood this, but he looked too peeved to see Minhyun’s side. “Do you-do you not like him?!”

Jisung rolled his eyes at the accusation. “Don’t be dramatic. I didn’t say that. It just-you saw the way Daniel looked afterwards?”

“Hold on,” Seongwoo couldn’t believe Jisung, the person who’d told him to trust Minhyun, was suddenly switching sides.

“Are you doubting him? Weren’t you the one who told me not to be so paranoid?”

“Look Seongwoo,” Jisung’s frown curled further down his face, he looked more angry than Seongwoo had ever seen him. “I’ve lived longer than you. I’ve seen plenty of people in Daniel’s situation find the person they were looking for on dates like that. Everything seemed wonderful over Facetime. Minhyun still seems like a great guy, but… I’m just shocked that he could get up and leave so quickly.”

“I’m sure it’s just temporary. He said he was busy until the wedding.” Seongwoo made the same excuse, but he felt like he was lying. Minhyun had been busy even before the engagement.

Jisung just hummed, unsurprisingly unconvinced.

“Well, his groomsmen will be here in two days, I guess we could get to know him better through them. We’re all supposed to have lunch together.”

“Sounds great.”

Now that Seongwoo thought about it, he had no idea what kind of person Minhyun’s best man might be. In fact, he didn’t even who would be showing up tomorrow.

* * *

“Did we come to the wrong place?” Jisung asked, leaning next to Seongwoo. He shifted from side to side on the balls of his feet as he kept looking down the hall to see if anyone was approaching.

Seongwoo kept checking his phone to see if they were at the right place. Daniel mentioned to leave the house by 11. He thought he’d be late since they only left at 11:30, but they arrived to an empty hall.

Other people should have been here, but there was no one in sight.

**Seongwoo:**

_Where are you? Where is everyone? Did I go to the wrong place?_

**Daniel:**

_Oops~ Sorry, hyung! I knew it would take you a while to get out of bed, so I told you an earlier time~_

Seongwoo didn’t reply. He angrily stored away his phone.

“So, Daniel gave me the wrong time on purpose.”

“And he’s not even here to greet us. Typical.” Jisung folded his arms and scowled. “At least we’re on time.”

Seongwoo felt like steam was pouring from his ears as he seethed. “It makes no sense that we’re the first ones here. We’re not the ones getting married.”

Jisung scoffed, looking at Seongwoo flatly. “After everything you’ve done, it almost seems like it’s your wedding.”

Seongwoo pouted, not really knowing how to argue since Jisung had a point.

“Oh, look! Someone’s finally here!”

“Hyung!” a deep voice called out. Seongwoo saw Guanlin’s tall figure effortlessly stride down the hall.

Behind him followed a shorter man who remained as adorable as ever. “Oh my gosh! Jisung-hyung! It’s been forever!”

Daehwi picked up the pace, nearly running to hug Jisung.

Seongwoo nodded at the groomsmen. At least most of the people from Daniel’s side were on time. “Glad to see you two made it.”

“Are you the only ones here?” Guanlin asked as he took a look around.

“Sadly,” Seongwoo spoke through his teeth.

“No wait, look more people are coming!” Daehwi called out, managing to spot two people who’d just stepped out of the elevator.

“Daehwi!” The more slender figure called out.

Seongwoo swore they both looked familiar, but he didn’t realize who they were until Daehwi yelled back

“Jinyoung?!”

The younger man was clearly as shocked as Seongwoo. Neither of them had been expected Jinyoung or Jaehwan. They’d both said they would be busy with another friend’s wedding…

Unless that other friend happened to be-

“I see you glaring at me, Seongwoo-hyung, and before you ask, I want you to know that we didn’t know Minhyun-hyung was marrying Daniel.” Jaehwan lifted his nose in the air, pouting defensively.

Seongwoo’s face contorted with disbelief. “How do you even know him?”

“He’d befriended me way back before I was a trainee.” Jaehwan shrugged. “Before I even met you and Daniel. He’s been supportive of me my whole career AND he asked me to be his groomsman first.”

“What about you?” Daehwi turned to Jinyoung, pinning him to his spot with a grimace.

Jinyoung sighed, crossing his arms. “Remember my tutor who basically adopted me as his little brother. That’s Minhyun-hyung. He asked me before you asked and it was too awkward to turn him down.”

“I’m your boyfriend!” Daehwi fumed.

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide with terror as he took a step back, but Guanlin interjected, grabbing Daehwi’s shoulders before he could do any damage.

“It’s a small world if we all ended up in the same place.” The tall, gummy-smiled boy let out stiff chuckles to lighten the mood, but it clearly wasn’t working.

Daehwi stepped on Guanlin’s foot, escaping from his grasp to lunge for Jinyoung, who sidestepped out of the way. The small man went hurdling right into someone’s chest.

Seongwoo had been about to apologize for his messy friend until he realized it was just Woojin.

“What are you doing?” Woojin asked as he picked Daehwi off of him.

“What took you so long?!” Daehwi shouted and slapped Woojin’s shoulder. “Jinyoung was being mean to me!”

“We had to drop Max off with the dog sitter, “Jihoon said as he walked up and patted Woojin’s shoulder.

“Someone was having separation issues,” Woojin scoffed.

Jihoon smiled and glared at his boyfriend. “Woojinnie, you were the one clinging to him and crying.”

“As I recall, Hoonie, you were begging me to not leave him there,” Woojin’s false saccharine tone edged on a fight. 

“It was probably both of you,” Jinyoung commented, before hiding away behind Guanlin.

The two of them glared at him, ready to pounce, when Seongwoo noticed someone else heading down the hall. 

“Can you two behave?! We have guests coming!” he hissed, getting everyone to straighten out and act normal just before Daniel arrived.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Daniel called out, hastily striding over to where Seongwoo was standing. “Hope you’re not too mad at me for lying. I really did mean to be here sooner but we got stuck heading here from the airport.”

Seongwoo tore his gaze from Daniel’s gleaming eyes to the sounds of chattering coming from down the hall. Minhyun smiled as he strode down the hall followed by a group of men Seongwoo was sort of glad he didn’t recognize.

“Shall we go in?” he asked when he finally reached them. Daniel nodded, smiling as he took Minhyun’s arm.

Everyone busied themselves in hasty introductions as they were ushered into the hall. Thankfully, pre-selected appetizers had already been laid out. Everyone had become mildly acquainted with one another by the time they took their seats. Minhyun took his seat at one end and Jisung sat at the other. Daniel was directly at Minhyun’s left and a rather bulky, rugged man by the name of Dongho sat to his right. Seongwoo sat next to Daniel and across from Minhyun’s other friend, Minki. Their third companion, a man named Aron, sat somewhere down the table by Daehwi and Guanlin who were engaging him in an English conversation.

His eyes shifted between the three of them, trying to figure out who could possibly be Minhyun’s best man. It seemed like Dongho was the best candidate. He seemed polite and he was sitting right next to him.

But Seongwoo had to be sure.

“So, Minhyun, who’s your best man?”

Minhyun paused his conversation with Dongho, the light in his eyes seemed to dim as he spoke, “Jonghyun is still tied up with work.”

Before Seongwoo could comment, Minki, the one who sat across from him, interjected.

“He’s Minhyun’s business partner. He’s too busy trying to do double the work right now. Whenever Minhyun takes off, Jonghyun had to fill in for him, so he won’t have time until the actual wedding.”

Minki’s coal-lined eyes held an unsettling glint, making Seongwoo shift in his seat. It became clear to Seongwoo that he’d gotten on Minki’s bad side, though he wasn’t sure why.

He choose not to dwell on that, but rather the fact that Minhyun’s best man was as busy as him. How in the world could someone agree if they knew they couldn’t commit?

Once again, food saved Seongwoo from wanting to dissociate. Everyone’s plates had been brought out to them, revealing whatever Minhyun had selected for them beforehand. Seongwoo’s hungrily eyed the plate, ready to devour it when he came across a fried shrimp.

His chopsticks instinctively reached for Daniel’s plate.

“Nielie, the shrimp-” Seongwoo stopped when he noticed Minhyun’s chopsticks were also on Daniel’s plate.

Seongwoo felt like hiding in a hole for the fifth time that day. His face grew uncomfortably warm as he removed his chopstick from the shrimp. He refused to look up and see how many people were giving him odd looks. It was probably weird to see the best man digging in a groom’s plate - it made more since that his actual fiance looked after him.

Minhyun apologized for the shrimp and asked to have it removed from both Daniel and Jinyoung’s plates since they were allergic. Fresh plates were brought out after that and, surprisingly, for the rest of the lunch, things went well.

Or as well as it can go, with nearly twenty eccentric people at the table.

It was fun in its own way, but Seongwoo didn’t realize he hadn’t been breathing properly until he’d stepped out of the private dining hall. While most of the others seemed to be having a great time, Seongwoo oddly didn’t feel up to hanging out more. He just wanted to go home and recover from the hiccups he’d made earlier.

But Jinyoung had other plans.

He suggested that they all go to Minhyun’s private penthouse for an impromptu pool party where they could have dinner and get to know one another better. Everyone seemed thrilled about the idea and Seongwoo wasn’t about to be the one person that said no.

So, after purchasing new swim clothes and necessities from a mall nearby they all migrated to Minhyun’s lavish apartment - if it could even be called that. It could easily fit four of the current apartment that Seongwoo and Daniel owned and still have some room left over.

It felt unreal, like something out of a drama. The giant living room lead out to a patio where there was bar, sitting area, small pool, and a hot tub. Most people rushed outside, but Seongwoo felt like he wanted to look around a bit.

Jinyoung had kindly offered to give him a tour since Jihoon and Daehwi also wanted to see the house too. As Jinyoung explained the intricacies of the design features, Seongwoo’s mind focused on imagining Daniel in these halls. He’d probably be living here after he got married.

It made Seongwoo wonder how he would move all his stuff and all his clothes into a place that hardly seemed personable. The whole house felt like something out of a catalogue rather than a place where someone lived.

_How could Daniel live here?_

When they’d finished the tour, Jihoon gave the place an appreciative nod before going back outside to join Woojin.

“Hyung, you’re not coming?” Jinyoung asked, when Seongwoo didn’t make a move to follow.

“Ah, I’m just gonna go get changed.” Seongwoo gave him a small smile before slipping into one of the guest rooms.

He took longer than usual putting on his swim clothes, but he wanted to delay going out there for as long as he could.

Seongwoo stayed in the bedroom a little longer, texting Yoojung and Doyeon to give himself an excuse. They’d texted him the night before to update them on what he’d been dealing with. He’d managed to mention his housing situation last night, earning their severe judgment. However, the girls were kind enough to start sending him options for places to move.

They’d even mentioned talking to Seo Kangjun for him.

A knock sounded at the door and Daniel’s muffled voice came through.

“Is everything okay?”

Seongwoo quickly tucked his phone into his regular clothes and opened the door. Daniel stood before him wearing nothing but neon floral print swim trunks that could only look good on him. The view was so grand that Seongwoo took an extra moment to appreciate it.

When he realized he was staring he cleared his throat, covering his face with this fist. “Yeah, just had to talk to my coworkers about something.”

Daniel looked at him with a ghost of a smile and mischief in his eyes. “But you’re free now, right?”

Seongwoo had the forethought to start taking steps back. “Yeah... why?”

Daniel didn’t answer. Instead, he barreled forward and hoisted Seongwoo off the ground, carrying him away with ease. Seongwoo kicked and screamed as they crossed the threshold of the livingroom to the patio.

The moment Seongwoo saw the pool he started screaming louder.

“Kang Daniel! Don’t you dare-”

Without a warning, Daniel tossed Seongwoo into the deep end of the pool.

His laughter rang even through the water that muffled Seongwoo’s hearing. Daniel’s laughter was even louder above water. He’d hunched over, defenselessly laughing with gusto.

An open target.

Seongwoo took it as his opportunity. He stealily crawled out of the pool and grabbed Daniel by the waist. Daniel had been too distracted laughing to brace himself in time, Seongwoo had pulled him back, keen on making sure he got his target. Despite not being ready, Daniel still fought back, using weight to pull both of them into the water.

The two of them splashed each other like overgrown kids as they laughed and hopped around the pool. It felt good to just play around like this again. He and Daniel had been so busy that they didn’t really have time like this anymore.

Seongwoo had been having fun enjoying the moment, but, of course, it didn’t last.

Minhyun called out for Daniel to help him set up dinner and like a good boyfriend/fiance he went to go help.

With no one else in the pool, Seongwoo started to feel conscious, so he got out and hid by the mini bar where snacks had been laid out. He carefully stood in a corner and ate M&Ms, occasionally letting his eyes wander before they landed on Daniel and Minhyun who flirted over by the long table. Seongwoo would always peel his eyes away but they would find Daniel over and over again. Eventually the two of them had moved from the table to the hot tub, and Minhyun confidently exposed the most perfect set of abs Seongwoo had ever seen.

The actor suddenly felt conscious in his spandex swim shirt.

He couldn’t wait to leave.

The only good thing about this unplanned party was the lack of formality. Guests could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. All Seongwoo had to do was make sure he’d had enough food to count for dinner before he bowed out.

He felt slightly annoyed that no one was there to see him off when he departed, but Seongwoo perked up when he heard footsteps follow him to the elevator. It had to be Daniel. He never let Seongwoo just leave without at least saying goodbye. As the footsteps stopped behind him, Seongwoo turned.

He’d expected to see Daniel, but it was lithe-figured Minki that had reached out for him.

“I need to meet up with you tomorrow to discuss some things that Minhyun wants for the photoshoot,” he sounded extremely uninterested even though he was the one who approached him.

Seongwoo tried not to sound as annoyed as he felt when he asked, “Why can’t he tell me himself?”

Minki rolled his eyes. “He’s busy. Isn’t it obvious?”

It took the last bits of Seongwoo’s patience to not go off. “Okay. We can meet up tomorrow.”

“Great. Come to the cafe in the hotel I’m staying at,” Minki tersely replied, not waiting for Seongwoo to agree before he strutted back to the apartment.

Inexplicable anger surged through Seongwoo on his way home. It didn’t subside even when he reached the apartment. In fact, Seongwoo felt even more like lashing out.

 _At who?_ He didn’t know. _For what?_ He wasn’t certain. But the crummy feeling seemed to linger with him as he got ready for bed that night.

It was only 10 PM but Seongwoo felt exhausted. He decided it was best if he went to sleep.

* * *

The meeting with Minki went over as well as Seongwoo assumed it would.

Apparently, Minki had been appointed interim-best man for Jonghyun, so he was allowed to press his ridiculous ideas to Seongwoo. And Seongwoo had to oblige since it was apparently what Minhyun wanted.

It almost physically hurt Seongwoo’s fingers to ask their tailor to find lilac suits for a photoshoot. Who in the world would pick lilac for a suit color?

By the time he’d come home, the anger from the day before had only risen. Daniel and Minhyun sat with Jisung at the dining table - sorting through last minute things for the engagement party.

They’d called over Seongwoo to help, but Seongwoo had enough.

All of this wedding stuff was getting to him and he desperately wanted and excuse to not be involved with it. At least for the time being. Just until he managed to recover from his funk.

As Seongwoo had been been changing into his sweat clothes to go help Daniel, his work phone buzzed.

For a moment, he wondered why his manager could be messaging him off schedule. But his manager was on vacation so it couldn’t be him.

Seongwoo checked his phone, surprised to see the name on his screen.

**Seo Kangjun:**

_Heard you’re looking for a housemate? My offer from before still stands. We can discuss it over dinner._

It took a few seconds for Seongwoo to process that the message was real. He checked his phone after closing his eyes. When he saw it was still there, he nearly screamed. Seongwoo silently thanked Doyeon and Yoojung - they had to be the reason behind this.

Kangjun texted Seongwoo an address and his eyes nearly popped from his skull. Just reading the name of the place felt expensive. Looks like he’d have to wear a full on suit for tonight.

But this was good. This was exactly the kind of distraction Seongwoo needed.

When he stepped out into the living room, Jisung let out a low whistle.

“Looking good, Seongwoo! Who’s the lucky girl?” the elder teased, mostly joking.

Seongwoo adjusted his cuff, seemingly nonchalant. “Lucky guy, actually.”

The sounds of Daniel sputtering on his drink made Seongwoo turn his head. His ash blond friend gave him a betrayed look. “You said you would help!” he gestured to the cards on the table. “You’re ditching us for a date?”

“It’s an important dinner with my sunbae, not a date. I might be moving in with him in the future so this is just to go over details,” Seongwoo didn’t know why he explained it so much, but he felt like he had to tell Daniel the whole truth.

For whatever reason, Daniel looked confused.

“Moving? What?”

_Did he not understand?_

“You can’t expect me to stay in this apartment by myself once you get married,” Seongwoo’s laughs turned dry as he noticed that Daniel kept gaping at him.

It made Seongwoo falter in the entryway.

_Daniel really didn’t know..._

Seongwoo’s ringtone cut through the tension in the air, suddenly bringing him back to reality as Kangjun’s name flashed on the screen.

“I’ll talk to you later?” Seongwoo felt like he had to force himself to turn away.

Daniel just looked shell shocked. “Yeah… Later…”

All the excitement Seongwoo felt earlier had faded. All he wanted to do was stay home and wipe away the frown that plastered itself to Daniel’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving rather quickly! But most of this story is fast paced because I have to finish ASAP. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hope to have that out very soon! 
> 
> This is the last of the buildup fluffy chapters - after this we get into the real stuff :D I'm sorry in advance :D 
> 
> If you notice any flaws, please let me know ^_^


	5. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQix0eKwlww) .

Seongwoo woke up with a headache the next morning. He’d been too liberal with the amount of wine he’d drank last night, but he couldn’t help it. After everything that had happened in the past week, everything he’d had to unwrap, he just wanted to let go.

Kangjun had been understanding enough. Or at least Seongwoo thought so.

His sunbae had seen his distress and told him to just enjoy dinner. They hadn’t even gotten to discuss Seongwoo possibly moving in. All Seongwoo did was talk about Daniel, about the wedding, and how he it stressed him out. Kangjun, who he hardly had a deep connection with, just let him pour out his soul.

The floodgate he’d kept so tightly composed cracked in the fact of someone who didn’t know anything - someone who didn’t know Daniel.

By the end of the night, Kangjun dropped him back to his apartment instead of going back to tour the house. He bid Seongwoo goodbye from his car and drove off without a second glance. There was no new message on Seongwoo’s phone from Kangjun either.

Kangjun most likely had enough of Seongwoo for the rest of the year, meaning Seongwoo was back at square one.

Hungover with no prospective place to live.

Seongwoo wished he could just melt into his sheets or, at least, make food magically appear.

A knock at his bedroom door made him wince. Anticipation knotted his stomach.

“Come in,” Seongwoo’s voice croaked.

When Jisung stepped through the threshold of his room, disappointed rushed through Seongwoo.

He’d hoped it would be Daniel, carrying a plate of his signature, greasy grilled cheese. They tasted extra delicious when he had a hangover.

But he should have known that Daniel wouldn’t come to his door.

Whatever was troubling Daniel had stuck with him. From the moment Seongwoo stepped out the door, he knew something had been wrong. His suspicions were only worsened when Daniel hadn’t come out of his room to greet him when he’d come, even though his bedroom light was on. In fact, he hadn’t even sent him a text the whole evening.

In his drunken state, Seongwoo had wanted to give Daniel a piece of his mind, to pick at the part of his brain that was bothering him until they resolved his problem.

As he hovered in Daniel’s doorway, Seongwoo found himself unable to knock. He lowered his hand every time he lifted it before he eventually retreated back to his room, looking over his shoulder at the his best friend’s room where the light was still on.

Seongwoo let out a discontented sigh as his mind relived the events of the night prior.

Jisung clicked his tongue in annoyance, snapping Seongwoo back to the present. “I know you’re picky, but at least be grateful a guest in your own house brought you soup.”

Looking down, Seongwoo noticed the tray of food that had been placed onto his lap while he’d been spacing out.

“Sorry, hyung. I appreciate the soup. I was just thinking,” Seongwoo muttered as he swirled around the warm liquid with his spoon.

Jisung took a seat at the foot of Seongwoo’s bed, eyeing him knowingly. “Thinking of someone?”

He must have given it away in his expression because Jisung didn’t let him deflect. “Acting might be one of your skills, Seongwoo, but you’re really bad at hiding things.”

Seongwoo took a spoon of soup to his lips, letting silence fill the room as Jisung patiently watched him, still waiting for his admittance.

It was too early in the morning for this.

And he couldn’t lie to Jisung.

“Is Daniel still mad at me?” Seongwoo couldn’t bring himself to look into Jisung’s eyes.

“...No…“ Jisung stated, pausing a bit before he spoke again, “He’s just a little confused right now.”

Seongwoo felt like he could breathe better knowing that Daniel wasn’t mad at him. He could easily face Jisung and ask him the questions he wished he could ask in person. “Did Daniel really not know he’d be moving out?”

A pensive look painted Jisung’s face and Seongwoo couldn’t really tell what to make of it. When he got all cool like this, Jisung was hard to read. “I’m not too sure what his plans after the wedding were, but I have a feeling he’d been so caught up in planning the wedding itself it could have slipped his mind.”

“But that’s such a huge thing. How could he forget that?”

It sounded so unlike him. Daniel wasn’t the oblivious type when it came to the major things.

“Maybe he couldn’t think about a house if you weren’t there in it?” Jisung said the words a little too seriously for it to be a joke, but Seongwoo still laughed.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard similar words before. All their friends teased them like that.

“Stop it, hyung. You make it sound like he’s in love with me.”

Seongwoo chuckled as Jisung just sighed and got up.

“Drink your soup,” he said firmly before walking out the door, leaving Seongwoo’s head swimming with more questions.

_Why would Jisung tease him when they were discussing something serious?_

_Would Daniel really have just let moving apart slip his mind?_

The sound of his phone buzzing pulled Seongwoo out of the complex spiral he’d fallen into. His still hungover brain couldn’t handle it.

It was much easier to process whatever was happening in the group chat that Daehwi created for all of Daniel’s groomsmen, plus Jaehwan and Jinyoung.

**Daehwi:**

_Did you guys hear? Lee Woojin will be coming to the engagement party too._

_He’s apparently bringing his new girlfriend with him_

**Woojin:**

_Girlfriend?_

_What?_

_Isn’t he like twelve?_

**Guanlin:**

_He’s twenty-one now_

**Jaehwan:**

_Man, I miss being twenty one_

**Jinyoung:**

_Too bad you’re an old man now_

Seongwoo realized that he couldn’t fault Daniel for forgetting he’d be moving out when he himself had let it fly past him. It seemed he’d been forgetting a lot as of late since it just dawned on him that he didn’t have a date for the engagement party.

Though dates were by no means necessary, Seongwoo knew that if even Lee Woojin had a date, then everyone would start asking him why he was still single.

Heck, he might even be the only person there his age without a date.

In hindsight, maybe making a decision when he had a one-track mind at been a bad idea.

But in that moment, his one-track mind led him straight back to his two trusty female coworkers.

He knew with certainty, they’d be able to secure him a date.

And they did.

* * *

Seongwoo and Daniel had managed to return to their normal routine of running around and prepping for the event. All the awkwardness that had been floating around them the day before had been shoved aside as they raced to pick up things for the engagement.

They’d nearly finished all their tasks when Seongwoo suddenly made a detour to the men’s clothing section.

“Remind me again why we have to go shopping for ties two days before? I thought you already had one picked out?” Daniel asked Seongwoo, sounding a little annoyed since he was carrying a heavy box of party favors while Seongwoo examined the difference between two nearly similar shades of blue.

“I have to match my date,” Seongwoo explained, trying to pass it off as casually as he could.

Daniel set down the box of things he’d been holding and walked over to Seongwoo.

“Date? When did you get a date?”

Seongwoo kept his eyes on the ties in front of him as he answered, “Yesterday,”

Daniel sighed. “Hyung, please tell me you’re not going to show up with some random girl.”

Seongwoo could tell Daniel recalled the times he’d done this before. He knew his best friend was just showing concern for him since he’d ended up with a few crazies in the past.

“I’m not going to show up with some random girl,” he stated as remained preoccupied by the colors of the ties in front of him. “I’ve worked with her before. Now, which shade of blue do you think matches this?”

Seongwoo held up a photo of the dress for Daniel to see, hoping his friend would help him pick. But Daniel just shook his head and stepped back to the box he’d set down.

“I don’t know, hyung. Just pick one. We’re getting late for dinner.” He lifted the box back into his arms and waited for Seongwoo to choose.

But Seongwoo couldn’t just pick one. If he was doing this he would do it right. “Why don’t you go on ahead, Daniel? I’ll just video call her.”

Seongwoo could feel Daniel staring at him in his periphery.

As much as Seongwoo wanted to say he was paying attention to the pretty girl on his phone screen, he felt far too aware of the weight of Daniel’s gaze.

When Daniel walked away, leaving him to his call, the lack of his presence somehow felt even heavier.

* * *

Seongwoo adjusted the black tie around Daniel’s neck. His fingers worked meticulously to fit the edges neatly under Daniel’s collar.

As best man, Seongwoo had to ensure Daniel’s vision for tonight had gone smoothly.

Daniel had spent the last few weeks settling the details of his outfit, from the exact shade of his dress shirt and tie to the Brogue style of his dress shoes. His redone and restyled ashy blond hair had to match the wintery maroon suit he wore.The fitting and styling had to both modern and classy enough to make Daniel eminante importance.

And Seongwoo had no doubt Daniel would garner all the attention just by walking into the room. Even if tonight hadn’t been his engagement party, Daniel would have stolen the show.

Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile as he took a final sweeping glance over Daniel’s sculpted frame. “You’re all set.”

He gave an approving nod to his best friend.

Daniel let out a heavy exhale, slightly loosening his stiff posture. “Thank you, Seongwoo. I don’t know what I’d do with you.”

The words sounded hollow on Daniel’s lips. Like they lacked his usual warmth and geniality.

“Cry?” Seongwoo tilted his head teasingly, hoping Daniel might cheer up.

“Probably.” Daniel only flashed a small smile as he readjusted the tie in the mirror.

It reminded Seongwoo of the first time he had ever helped Daniel tie a necktie they were still in high school, still teenagers who were barely learning to understand how vast the world was. Seeing how far they’d come, how far they’d come together, made Seongwoo feel a more than a little melancholic as he looked at Daniel now.

All of Daniel’s babyish features had faded, transforming him into a more refined, handsome man. He’d grown so much. And yet, his smile had never changed, nor had his childish sense of humor.

It felt overwhelming for Seongwoo to really think about it.

How could Daniel be getting engaged?

Had that much time really passed?

The sound of the doorbell snapped Seongwoo out of his thoughts. He looked to Daniel, who completely snapped back to a rigid ball of nerves as he approached the door.

In the entrance, Minhyun stood tall and handsome as ever in his plain navy suit and simple black tie.

Seongwoo silently scrutinized him, noting that only the edge of Minhyun’s black pocket handkerchief seemed to remotely resemble the deep maroon of Daniel’s suit. Aside from that, this getup wasn’t any different from what Minhyun wore on a daily basis. He thought Minhyun might have tried to step it up a bit for his own engagement party. At the very least, he could have worn a vest to match Daniel, who was clearly disappointed.

“You’re wearing that?” Daniel’s smile didn’t reach his eyes and his voice fluctuated with apprehension.

“Yes?” Minhyun’s eyebrows rose as he looked down at his suit. “Does it not look okay?”

“You look great,” Daniel reassured. It sounded sincere but Seongwoo heard the slight hollow twinge in his tone.

He hoped Daniel wouldn’t take one little discrepancy to heart. It would ruin the happy night that he’d worked so hard for.

“Thanks,” Minhyun smiled at Daniel before he looked over his shoulder at the boxes in the living room. “We should start loading up if we want to get there on time. Guests will be arriving in an hour.”

Seongwoo childishly wanted to snark at Minhyun that he only cared for time when it came to saving face. But he bit back the impulse, moving to help load up the van that waited downstairs. It took at least three trips with the three of them to get all the boxes loaded, but they managed.

With aching muscles that would likely be sore the next day, Seongwoo positioned the last box with a sigh. He brushed his raw hands together as he stepped to the van’s side.

Daniel, who’d been climbing into the his seat, looked over with a frown. “You’re not coming with us?”

“It would have been convenient before I had a date.” The sheepish smile Seongwoo offered, unable to make the grimace on Daniel’s face disappear.

“Oh, right. Um-I guess, Minhyun and I should be going then.” Daniel sent a brisk nod in his direction before he wordlessly hopped into the van.

A pit started to form in Seongwoo’s stomach as he watched Minhyun climb in after Daniel, as if nothing was off about the way he was behaving.

The pit stayed with Seongwoo, lingering through the rest of the evening.

* * *

Ahn Solbin looked beautiful in her deep blue dress. There was no denying that the actress had her charms. Seongwoo found himself slightly surprised at how easily she’d managed to sway the guests attending into believing that she and Seongwoo actually knew each other well.

In all honesty, he’d been worried when he’d initially greeted her. Everything had been so polite between them to the point the atmosphere felt heavy and uncomfortable. He didn’t want that to be how the rest of the night went ro else he’d be miserable.

Seongwoo had worked with Solbin in distant proximity before. He hardly remembered her until Doyeon and Yoojung brought her up. Solbin, for whatever reason, had agreed to come with Seongwoo on short notice.

Though he found it a little odd, he couldn’t complain at her skill. She easily maneuvered around the other guests, effortlessly managing to look like Seongwoo’s long-time girlfriend.

Thanks to her, Seongwoo found himself able to play along. Though he carefully regarded his body language and words, he felt like he was having an out-of-body experience.

Like he had to force himself to avoid flinching every time an overexcited relative said something he didn’t particularly like.

They bought it all so easily that Seongwoo could hardly stomach it.

All of Daniel’s extended family knew him. And even though the night was about Daniel, that didn’t stop them from picking apart Seongwoo’s personal life, or lack thereof.

“What do you mean she’s just a date?”

“It won’t be long before you’re marrying this pretty girl!”

“Be sure to invite us to your wedding!”

Hearing those words made Seongwoo instantly regret having a date. He might have politely nodded, feeding them bashful smiles, but the hand he kept behind his back was shaking. His heart seemed to sink deeper into his chest anytime someone insisted he should be with someone he’d literally spent less than a few hours with.

When he looked to Solbin, he could tell she forced the smile on his lips. Her eyes darkened each time someone mentioned marriage or a future. It made Seongwoo feel worse for dragging her into this mess.

He couldn’t have been more glad when all the guests were being ushered into the dining hall.

Seongwoo had been ready to head directly to the table, but he stopped in the doorway, his eyes gravitating to the end of the hall.

On a raised platform, Daniel and Minhyun were sitting at table in front of a giant projector. They were smiling and laughing as they talked to their parents while baby photos flashed on the screen.

A lump started to form in Seongwoo’s throat as he thought of getting closer to that table. Seeing photos of Daniel from the past, especially ones he’d taken, felt surreal in that moment. It started to hit Seongwoo exactly how long he'd known Daniel as he could find himself in picture after picture.

Seongwoo had been so glued to the screen he didn’t notice Solbin let go of his arm until she cleared her throat. “I think I’m going to go get myself a drink.”

Though he wanted them to go to the table together, Seongwoo could tell she’d had enough of dealing with over-enthusiastic relatives from the lines around her eyes.

“Meet me at table five whenever you’re ready,” he informed her, watching her retreating form as she stalked away with just a nod.

Seongwoo made his way to the table, sitting next to an empty chair as the processions slowly began. One glance around the table made it clear to Seongwoo -- even if he’d brought a date, he was the only single person here. The other groomsmen were polite and included him as well as they could, but each of them had their own world with their own dates. Trying to keep a conversation with them started to feel like pulling teeth when it devolved into his friends unknowingly showing off their relationships.

It felt like a constant reminder of his relationship status and he couldn’t seem to escape it.

Though the venue was fancy and the food was great, Seongwoo felt miserable.

He still tried to pay attention as Minhyun’s dad droned on about how proud he was of his son.

But as his attention span dwindled, Seongwoo’s eyes instinctively searched for Daniel, finding him instantly.

Like a good host, Daniel been paying attention to the drawl that came out of his future father-in-law, at least until he met Seongwoo’s stare.

Seongwoo almost recoiled as he felt Daniel lock eyes with him, but he held his gaze.

Part of Seongwoo expected Daniel to silently scold him to pay attention, but he didn't. 

Daniel’s eyes glinted playfully as he smiled at Seongwoo and his two front teeth in greeting.

Seongwoo held back a laugh as he wondered why Daniel was suddenly back to being himself. 

_Maybe all he needed was a few glasses of champagne?_

Either way, Seongwoo gave Daniel a bemused look as he expressed his own boredom, making minute gestures to converse with Seongwoo. 

His hand reached for his earring, playing with it as he pointed towards his plate.

A silent message asking Seongwoo if he’d eaten.

With a shake of his head, Seongwoo pouted and rubbed his stomach.

Daniel offered him the smallest playful frown as he adjusted the watch on his wrist as if saying, _Wait, just a little bit longer_.

Seongwoo let out a soundless comical sigh, giving Daniel a bright smile.

The smile was almost returned, but Seongwoo saw the edges of Daniel’s lips curl downwards as his gaze shifted to Seongwoo’s side. At the empty chair next to him.

He looked back at Seongwoo, tilting his head towards the chair, asking where his date was.

And then it was Seongwoo’s turn to frown.

Solbin had left to get drinks. She had yet to return.

If that news was at all a cause of concern for Daniel, Seongwoo didn’t want him to worry.

He motioned towards the exit, lying to Daniel that Solbin was in the bathroom.

Daniel seemed to buy it, going back to making silly gestures at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo had been so caught up in his game with Daniel that he flinched when Woojin placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from his game of charades.

Masking the twinge of annoyance he felt, Seongwoo looked over at his younger friend, who’s eyebrows were concernedly pressed together.

All the fun and merriment left Seongwoo. Woojin hardly ever looked like this. “What’s up?”

“Yoojung wants you to check your phone,” Woojin informed him, his tone heavy.

Seongwoo turned his phone on, knowing Yoojung wouldn’t have reached out to Woojin just to get his attention if it wasn’t urgent.

As his phone buzzed to life, Seongwoo got nervous. 

14 missed calls.

32 texts messages.

**Yoojung:**

_Seongwoo-oppa! Please answer this! Have you seen Solbin?_

_She’s not responding to our texts!_

**Doyeon:**

_Are you there?_

_Listen, don’t let Solbin near drinks._

_Solbin has a drinking issue ever since she broke up with her boyfriend._

_We only just found out._

Seongwoo stood up at as discreetly as he could, taking long strides to the bar.

He immediately found Solbin hunched over with her face against the bar counter. A half empty bottle of wine at her side.

“How could he just leave me like that?” she mumbled as she poked the stem of her wine glass.

Seongwoo looked to the bartender for an answer, but the man remained impassive. “This should cover the rest of the bottle.” He placed bills onto the counter and moved for Solbin.

She immediately reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and draping herself over him.

He thought she might have passed out until her head snapped up. Her sad eyes searched his for ghosts of someone else.

“Hongbin-ah,” Solbin called out, cupping Seongwoo’s face tenderly. “Hongbin-ah, why did you leave?”

Seongwoo presumed that was her ex-boyfriend, but he had no idea what he was going to do with her in a state like this.

**Seongwoo:**

_I got to her too late._

_She drank half a bottle of wine._

The reply was immediate.

**Doyeon:**

_Get her home._

_She can’t stay out like this._

**Seongwoo:**

_Right._

_On it._

He made sure to securely put away his phone before he tried to help her walk. But it was no use - Solbin stayed to his side like a dead weight.

In the end, he had to pick her up bridal style, drawing the attention of most of the people at that the back of the hall. He tried to pay them no mind as he rushed to the door as quickly as he could with Solbin in his arms.

Just before the doors shut behind him, Seongwoo looked back.

Minhyun was speaking addressing the whole crowd, but Daniel’s eyes were on him. Even from this distance, Seongwoo could see a frown settle onto Daniel’s face.

_I’m sorry._

Seongwoo thought as loudly as he could, knowing full well his message wouldn’t reach Daniel.

As Solbin started to slip from his arms, Seongwoo was forced to turn away from the processions behind him. The doors closed as he adjusted her in his arm and made a mad dash for his car.

* * *

Once he’s safely dropped Solbin off at her apartment, Seongwoo dragged his feet back to his car. The polished glass of his window showed him his messed up reflection. All the crisp, cleanness he’d held earlier in the night was gone, replaced by an undone tie and unbuttoned collar. The most garish of the changes was the splotches of lips stains from when Solbin had kissed him in her drunken state.

Seongwoo sighed and settled into the car. He examined his face in the car mirror, frowning at the red lipstick on his cheeks and jaw. Trying to wipe it off with a napkin just managed to made it worse.

He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel, wondering what to do. His stomach rumbled, reminding him he’d missed dinner at the party.

Hungry and tired, Seongwoo weighed his options. Not that there were many left.

He couldn’t go back to the party looking the way he did. Plus, there would be way too much to explain with his random disappearance. It would be better to just deal with it all later.

Going home had seemed like the best option at first, but being in the apartment while all his friends were out there supporting Daniel like they said they would - like he said he would - made Seongwoo feel guilty.

In fact, Seongwoo felt doubly guilty.

Not only had he missed Daniel’s engagement, but he’d also inadvertently caused Solbin to get excessively drunk, all because he wanted a date to save face.

Feeling like a perfect fuck up, Seongwoo made his way to the Han River and found a good snack stoll. He ate some greasy street food and chugged down a beer as he stared out at the dark, glimmering waters. Seongwoo lost track of how long he sat there, trying to rationalize how and why things turned out the way they did until his phone buzzed.

He braced himself, thinking it might be Daniel, but he turned out to be wrong.

**Ahn Solbin:**

_Thank you for taking care of me, Seongwoo-sunbae._

_I am so sorry you saw me in that state._

_I promise I will make it up to you._

**Seongwoo:**

_It’s okay._

_I’m sorry too._

_I should have known more about your background._

_I’m not sure if it’s appropriate for me to say this but sorry about your boyfriend._

**Ahn Solbin:**

_He is and always be the biggest regret in my life._

_Don’t make the same mistake as me._

Seongwoo started at his phone wondering if he’d read the message correctly.

 _Why was she giving him relationship advice? Was she still drunk?_ He wondered if it was a mix of both.

**Ahn Solbin:**

_Your friend_

_You look at him the way I looked at Hongbin…_

_Please, don’t do anything you’ll regret._

_It will hurt so much…_

Seongwoo’s throat constricted. He didn’t know what to say, but he felt like he owed her a response. Even if it was a lie.

**Seongwoo:**

_I’ll try my best._

He sat the the riverbank for a while longer, just looking at the lights as his energy slowly left him and exhaustion creeped in. After the bustle of cars on the bridge had slowed to a few passing lights, Seongwoo got up and slowly made his way back to his car. He started it and sat there for two minutes before he assessed he was too tired and too drunk to drive home.

Without another thought, Seongwoo lowered his seat, set his alarm for 9 AM and fell asleep in his car.

💍💍💍💍💍

After seeing Seongwoo disappear from the party, Daniel felt like he wasn’t quite there himself. He’d talked to so many guests, happily greeted so many people, but his mind was far away. Aside from the accounts of seeing him disappear with his date, all Daniel gathered from his friends about it was that Yoojung wanted Seongwoo to check his phone.

It wasn’t like Seongwoo to just run off and not explain why and that had Daniel frantic.

Instead of staying the night at the hotel once the party was over, Daniel rushed home, expecting to find Seongwoo there. Expecting to get answers.

But Seongwoo’s shoes weren’t in the entryway.

All the texts that Daniel sent him hadn’t even been read.

Jisung took away Daniel’s phone and forced him to go to sleep before he called everyone who’d ever known Seongwoo to find him.

Sleep only came to Daniel because he was exhausted.

He still felt restless when he woke to the murmurs in his kitchen. His head remained groggy until he clearly heard Seongwoo’s voice chime in with Jisung’s.

Daniel nearly ran to the kitchen to check if Seongwoo was okay.

When he saw him, it felt like ice water being poured down his back.

Seongwoo looked fine.

More than fine - given by the his lipstick covered jaw, messy hair, and haphazard clothes.

Daniel felt like he longer had to ask what happened, but he still did.

“Where were you last night?”

His voice came out sharper than intended.

The edges of Seongwoo’s eyes lips twitched, morphing from a frown to an faint apologetic smile. “Solbin got a little drunk, so I dropped her home.”

“And you stayed with her the whole night?” Though Daniel tried to ask it as if he’d just been curious, ice edged his tone.

Seongwoo sat up straighter in his chair. His eyes widened, like hadn’t expected Daniel to ask him that. Shaking his head, Seongwoo swallowed before he spoke, “No, I didn’t.”

Daniel knew immediately Seongwoo had been telling the truth.

But it didn’t feel like enough.

It didn’t explain why Seongwoo had come home just now.

“Then where were you?” Daniel asked, hoping Seongwoo would have some reasonable explanation.

Seongwoo looked down, bearing his palms to the ceiling. His hoarse voice croaked three simple words, “I was tired.”

He said it as if that explained it all.

Sparks of frustration danced inside of Daniel.

He crossed his arms, staring Seongwoo down condemningly.

“So, you didn’t come home? So, you didn’t come back to the party? You didn’t even look at any of my messages? How does that explain anything, Seongwoo?”

Despite how even he’d kept his voice, Daniel’s barrage of questions rang too loudly in the quiet of the morning.

Silence floated around them as Seongwoo just gaped at him.

Daniel waiting with his arms crossed, hoping Seongwoo might say or do something.

But before anyone could even move, Jisung put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go let Seongwoo freshen up and get some rest?”

If the mild warning in the elder’s voice hadn’t been enough, the way his hands dug into Daniel’s shoulders got his message across.

Initially, Daniel had wanted to shrug off Jisung’s hand. But he didn’t. Even if he was upset with Seongwoo, Daniel knew that his best friend had a long night.

A night he didn’t want to tell him about, even though they told each other almost everything.

Daniel hadn’t come to terms with that, but he did, reluctantly, step aside.

Seongwoo’s chair squeaked as he rose. Every heavy step he took as he retreated to his room grated Daniel’s ears.

Even though he knew Seongwoo was fine, worry still buzzed through Daniel, refusing to leave him. 

* * *

Seongwoo was supposed to be joining them for lunch at the hotel with the other groomsmen again, but, he didn’t.

While his best man was fast asleep at home, Daniel was left the target of their friends’ concerned questions - asking where Seongwoo had been and what happened to him. Daniel just cooly informed them that he had no idea.

Daehwi took it as a challenge and immediately went looking for more details.

“Apparently Seongwoo-hyung was gone because he was helping Solbin.”

“His date? What happened to her?”

“He was comforting her because she’d recently broken up with her boyfriend.”

“Ohhh~ you don’t think there’s anything going on between them do you?”

“Who knows! Jisung-hyung said that he showed up back at the apartment covered in kiss marks and reeking of alcohol.”

Daniel had tried to tune out their chatter like white noise. All their words seemed to blend together. He didn’t even know who said what.

But even as he focused on his food, part of his brain would innately pick up on Seongwoo, even if it was just a mention of his name.

“Oh! More news!” Daehwi shouted, waving one of his hands as he held up his phone, “Seongwoo-hyung, didn’t stay at her house? He drove off after leaving her with her roommates.”

“Someone I know said they saw Seongwoo-hyung at the Han River last night, but they don’t know if it’s him for sure.” Guanlin showed off his own piece of evidence. A blurry, low-quality photo night shot of a man hunched over several bottles of beer.

It would have been hard for someone to tell exactly who it was based off the poor zoom, but Daniel knew it was Seongwoo. Even though it was hard to see him clearly, he knew it was Seongwoo.

The familiar silhouette of Seongwoo’s slumped shoulders gave away everything the blurry face could not.

Seongwoo really did look tired.

It made Daniel feel ashamed at the way he’d hounded Seongwoo in the morning. He’d been so worried, so upset that Seongwoo hadn’t been there at his engagement, that he failed to see his best friend wasn’t doing well.

He promised himself that he’d apologize to Seongwoo as soon as he got home - which turned out to be a challenge.

* * *

Only Rooney and Peter greeted him when he got back to the apartment.

The lack of shoes at the entrance should have been a dead giveaway, but Daniel still searched the rooms for Seongwoo as his cats watched on with their tails swishing. He finally thought to text Seongwoo when a sharp pain shot through his calves.

Rooney moved circles around Daniel’s legs, rubbing her cheeks against him, causing the note tucked into her collar to scratch at his skin. 

**_Meet me on the roof._ **

**_~ Ongie-hyung_ **

Daniel didn’t wait another second as he sprinted to the elevator, running up the staircase on the top floor. He threw open the rooftop doors and scoured the flat expanse of concrete for Seongwoo. His eyes easily found Seongwoo sitting on the large swinging bench in the corner with two large bags of plastic at his side.

The spot next to him had been left empty - open for Daniel.

As he approached, Daniel saw how intently Seongwoo focused on the horizon ahead of him as he sipped on strawberry milk. He didn’t even look over when Daniel sat down. Or when he handed Daniel a pack of his favorite brand of yakult.

Daniel carefully held the bottles, noticing they’d already been punctured with straws, ready for him to drink.

He lifted his head, keeping his eyes on Seongwoo as an apology lingered on his tongue.

But Seongwoo beat him to it. “I’m sorry, Daniel…I didn’t mean to leave early. I know it looked bad when I came home this morning but I honestly would have stayed the whole night had it not been an emergency. I would never ditch you for something so-.”

Daniel had to cut him off. He couldn’t hear any more of it without feeling guilt start to cripple him. “You don’t have to apologize, hyung. I’m sorry for misunderstanding and I’m sorry for dragging you through this whole wedding madness. I should have noticed it was stressful for you too.”

“It’s okay, Daniel. You know I’d happily run around for you. I just felt sorry… I should have been there for you last night, and instead I just made a mess.” Seongwoo sighed before he went on. “At least it made me realize that bringing last minute dates to things like this is a dumb idea. I definitely won’t be bringing a date to your wedding.”

Daniel knew Seongwoo was doing it to be funny, but he didn’t laugh.

“Are you sure?” he had to ask. He had to know that this was something Seongwoo wanted.

Something akin to relief creeped through Daniel’s viens as he saw Seongwoo nod.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’d rather people hound me about why I’m single than ask when I’m going to marry someone I hardly know.”

An empty chuckle left Daniel's lips before he took a long sip of the sweet and sour drink Seongwoo had given him. He could see Seongwoo smiling at him in his periphery as they sat before the cityscape.

It was silent for a few moments as they watched the sun slowly set behind the buildings.

The moment ended as Seongwoo cut through the quiet.

“I hope I marry someone worth all this stress. I don’t know if I want to go through with it again, but one thing’s for sure, you’ll be my best man too one day right?”

Daniel stopped drinking. He hadn’t expected Seongwoo to drop a question like that on him. He sat up in his chair, correcting his slouch. “Of course.”

Bitterness lined Daniel’s mouth despite the sweetness of the drink.

Seongwoo never failed to reassure him that they were the best of friends.

Just the best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry this chapter got delayed. I planned to have it done before I left for my trip but timings clashed and I couldn't make it. I tried writing during my trip but that didn't work. Then, I ended up having a severe allergic reaction which screwed me over again. This chapter is a little messy because I was rushing to get it out and not everything is exactly perfect in my opinion, but I hope you still enjoyed it! 
> 
> On a side note, I sort of want to mention that Kangjun does not have a major role in this and he's (probably) not going to be coming back after this. I didn't know how to reply in the comments without spoilers but both he and Solbin are like very minor side characters in OngNiel's little world. 
> 
> There IS someone who you guys should really look out for. If you read closely, you'll notice tiny piece of the puzzle is missing. 😏
> 
> This next chapter is going to take me a bit of time to write but I promise it will be worth it. I need over a week to work on it so I'm sorry in advance for another long wait time. 
> 
> P.S. Did you guys enjoy Niel's POV? Should I have given a better warning?


	6. To Love and To Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with [this song](https://youtu.be/4eSoawjCo58) . 
> 
> An Entire Chapter in Daniel's POV

In the weeks following his engagement party, Daniel tried to take the load off of Seongwoo. He felt that maybe he’d been a bit too reliant on Seongwoo when it came to wedding planning.

It slipped Daniel’s mind until Jisung reminded him that Seongwoo would be busy handling stuff for the bachelor party too. Asking Seongwoo to help with the last minute things might overload him again, so Daniel braced himself to handle all the loose ends on his own.

Though he’d been confident he could handle it on his own, it turned out to be harder than he’d thought.

Daniel found himself hesitating to make even the smallest choices without Seongwoo’s second opinion. It almost felt wrong approving and adjusting everything by himself when he’d been doing this with Seongwoo the whole time.

But Daniel learned to manage.

He and Seongwoo still saw each other at home. And, on the rare instances both of them weren’t busy, Seongwoo would subtly help Daniel as much as he could. Most of the time, however, they would just sit in the living room, talking or simply existing in each other’s presence.

Daniel eventually fell into a comfortable routine where he lost himself in work, forgetting about all the external stressors around him.

Including time.

The summer months grew hotter as June turned to July.

Daniel had been so lost in his own world that he didn’t realize how close his wedding day was, until he found himself blindfolded in the passenger’s seat of Seongwoo’s car.

“What’s going on?” he asked, laughing nervously as he realized they were not going out for lunch.

“Welcome to your bachelor trip, Kang Daniel!” Seongwoo announced loudly, and Daniel could practically hear the smile on his face.

“Do I have to keep this blindfold on?” the younger asked, fidgeting with the elastic that held the satin material to his face.

Seongwoo hummed, “You do~.”

It annoyed Daniel to be completely clueless of his surroundings. His mind worked away at whatever clues he did have. They’d been driving for over an hour by the number of songs that had played, and he could hear the sound of suitcases sloshing around in the trunk.

Wherever Seongwoo was taking him, they’d be gone for at least a night.

“Can you at least give me a hint to where we’re going?” Daniel pleaded, feeling restless being left in the dark.

“No.”

Seongwoo’s delighted laugh made Daniel pout. He felt a warm hand pat the hand that fiddled with the armrest.

“Relax, Daniel. Trust me?”

Trust him? Of course Daniel did. But that didn’t mean he liked being left in the dark.

Daniel huffed, muttering lowly, “This better not be like that time you tricked me into believing you were a civilian when you were the mafia.”

Seongwoo let out an amused, exasperated shout. “Oh my god, that was years ago!”

“I still felt betrayed…”

The teasing in Seongwoo’s voice simmered to sincerity. “I promise you’ll have the best weekend ever.”

* * *

As soon as Daniel stepped out of the car, nearly five hours later, he was hit with the scent of crisp sea air. The smell of home.

“Busan? You planned my bachelor party in Busan?” Daniel asked as he held onto Seongwoo, who was guiding him towards a sidewalk.

“Yup!” His best friend insisted that he keep the dumb blindfold on as he led him down the street. “Do you smell anything else familiar?”

Daniel took a sniff, trying to pick out what Seongwoo was talking about until his nose was met with the most wonderful aroma.

“My favorite barbeque place?”

“Ta-dah!” Seongwoo took off Daniel’s blindfold.

His nose had been correct! And if his eyes weren’t lying to him, all his friends were inside.

Before they entered, Daniel inclined his head towards Seongwoo and quietly asked, “Why are Jaehwan and Jinyoung here? Aren’t they Minhyun’s groomsmen?”

He was glad they’d made it, but Minhyun was supposed to be having his bachelor party right now too at some resort on Jeju Island.

“They’re your friends, too. They wanted to spend some time with you before they took a plane to the island tomorrow.”

Daniel couldn’t argue with him. He guessed he should be happy that his friends were with him, but he wondered if it was because Minhyun was busy again. The receiver had answered him in the morning when he’d called. These days, Daniel heard the recording Minhyun had left more than his actual voice.

He wanted to at least talk to his fiance once before they went to their respective bachelor parties. Daniel almost expected the apology text he received the evening prior . Once again Minhyun had been too busy to see him again and Daniel, once again, just silently accepted it.

At least he could have fun with his friends.

“Hey, Mr. Groom-to-Be!” Jaehwan came up to him and practically tackled him in a hug.

“Hey, Jaehwan,” Daniel laughed as he patted his friend’s back, finding that Jaehwan was holding something behind his back.

Daniel grabbed for it, lifting it out of Jaehwan’s hand. “What’s this?”

“A little gift.” Jaehwan snickered.

Daniel had been nervous thinking about what the hell Jaehwan would find so funny, until he saw it himself.

It was a party hat that read: _Buy me a beer, my wedding is near._

“Thanks.” Daniel chuckled at the the ridiculous hat in his hands before putting it on.

Seongwoo stood at the ready, smiling as he clicked photos of Daniel posing with the hat. His other friends joined in too, probably going to post the photo onto their SNS accounts, but Daniel unconsciously looked mainly towards Seongwoo.

Once Daniel had taken a seat, he grinned at his friends and asked, “So, is anyone actually going to buy me a beer?”

“We already ordered a pitcher,” Woojin pointed at the center of the table where a large jug full of beer sat waiting for Daniel.

Tray after tray of meats surrounded the pitched, and Daniel couldn’t wait to dig in. As the others started grilling the meat for him, Daniel happily inhaled the smoky fumes. He knew the smell would cling to him for the rest of the day, but he couldn’t care less.

When Daniel tried to pick at an undercooked piece, Jisung smacked his hand. “You might have a strong stomach but we’re not taking chances.”

Daniel sulked as he impatiently waited for a piece to finish.

Seongwoo tapped him on the shoulder, holding out a messy lettuce wrap. “This one is done.”

Daniel started at the food for half a second before swooping in on Seongwoo’s chopstick. His eyes rolled back in his head at the intense sweet and savory flavor. “Pho gooff.”

“Thanks for sharing.” Daehwi sent a disgusted glare Daniel’s way as he wiped off stray bits of food that flew out of Daniel’s mouth.

All his friends lovingly shook their heads at him and laughed. They reminisced on moments in the past just like this -embarrassing stories they wouldn't dare share with other people. The warm atmosphere made Daniel feel at peace. He forgot how much fun it was to be around his friends in a big group like this, simply eating and hanging out.

The hours slipped away as they sat there. Afternoon turned to evening and they’d finished fifteen servings amongst themselves.

With his now bloated belly, Daniel stepped out into the streets, ready to take a 5km walk.

“So, where to next?” he asked, as his friends all dragged their feet.

Jisung checked his phone. “We still have time before check in.”

“Can we go shopping?” Guanlin suggested, pointing in the direction of the nearest mall.

Jihoon looked over at him with knowing eyes. “Is this why you came here in the first place?”

A smile broke across Guanlin’s face. “...Maybe?”

“Dibs on Guanlin’s credit card!” Daehwi shouted, grabbing one of Guanlin’s arms.

“No fair! I was going to do that!” Jinyoung yelled as he took the other arm.

Jisung had to make sure everyone was okay with the location. “So, we’re all heading to the mall?”

“I actually wanted to go look at that pet store!” Jihoon interjected. “I want to buy a toy for Max since he’s all by himself right now…”

Jaehwan gave him a look. “He’s with other dogs in an expensive pet hotel. He’s living a better life than most people ever will.”

Jihoon squared his chest, daring Jaehwan to argue with him on this. “So?”

“Okay, so I’m guessing Jihoon and Woojin are going to the pet store.” Jaehwan stepped away from Jihoon with a sigh.

“I’ll go with them,” Daniel shuffled off to the side where Jihoon and Woojin stood from the others.

A silent exchange occurred between Jisung and Seongwoo. They nodded at each other before Seongwoo said, “I’ll go too.”

The groups split off from each other, each heading to their respective destinations.

Woojin and Jihoon had walked off to the aisle of dog toys, but Daniel b-lined for the area where they kept animals that were to be adopted.

He sank to his knees and started calling out to the cats in the pin. One of them immediately warmed up to Daniel, nuzzling his hand and purring.

Daniel gravitated towards the cat just as quickly, taking into his his arms with ease . “Aren’t you the cutest baby in the whole world? Yes, you are!”

Seongwoo laughed as he saw Daniel bop the cat’s nose.

“We should adopt another rescue pet.” The words naturally left Daniel’s mouth. In his head, he’d already started picturing them back at the apartment with a new little cat.

When he looked up at Seongwoo, the light in his best friend’s eyes dimmed.

The curve of Seongwoo’s smile faltered to rise as he said, “You should bring that up with Minhyun.”

That was all it took for the image in Daniel’s head to vanish. While he was sure that Minhyun would agree, he’d never brought it up with his future husband. Even when it came to moving in, Minhyun hadn’t ever brought it up. As far as Daniel was concerned, he and Minhyun would think about moving in after everything was a bit more settled.

Until then, he was fine living with Seongwoo.

But Daniel didn’t know what Minhyun wanted to do.

He didn’t want to promise Seongwoo that he’d be there and then disappear. And Seongwoo had already gotten the idea into his head that Daniel would be leaving him.

Though he wasn’t entirely wrong, Daniel still wanted to correct him. To tell him he’d always be at his side.

But he couldn’t.

Daniel gave Seongwoo a meek nod. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“We’re ready. Are you guys done?” Jihoon peeked his head into the back, causing Seongwoo and Daniel to turn his way.

“Yeah. Be out soon.” Daniel reluctantly gave the cat’s head one last scratch before he set her down.

When he looked up and didn’t see Seongwoo, his friend had gone off without him. But Seongwoo had gone to the front desk to purchase something.

“What’s that?” Daniel asked as he saw the bag Seongwoo was now holding.

“Gifts for Peter and Rooney,” he explained, opening the bag wide to expose the contents. “It looks bad if Jihoon spoils Max and we do nothing for your babies.”

Daniel stared at Seongwoo. Moments ago his words had placed a weight onto Daniel’s chest, and now he was the one who made it disappear. How could Daniel let himself still be so affected?

“What’s the hold up?” Jihoon called out for them, breaking Daniel’s thought.

“Nothing,” Daniel muttered, tearing his eyes from the smiling Seongwoo.

They walked side by side as they left the store, their hands swinging next to one another's-remaining a centimeter apart.

Close enough to hold if one of them dared to reach out.

Still far enough away to mean nothing at all.

* * *

The beachfront hotel that the boys had picked for the bachelor party had everything. All of the gorgeous restaurants had a view of the ocean. The multiple pools were all top grade, rimmed with granite and thick glass. It boasted both a casino and a nightclub. There was a VR game room in the kids corner. But perhaps the nicest thing about the hotel was the amazing view from each bedroom - regardless of whether it faced the city or the sea.

Daniel barely had time to gawk at its splendor of the lobby before Jisung started coraling their little group. In a whirlwind everyone started collecting their room keys and luggage.

Since he was the only one left out of the loop, Daniel only helplessly stood around as the other departed.

It took just a minute for Daniel to end up standing alone and confused.

Luckily, Jisung stayed behind to guide him. He handed Daniel his room key and said,“We’re all on the same floor, but we gave you your own personal suite since you’re going to spending the rest of your life sharing.”

“Thanks,” Daniel smiled, holding back a laugh as he followed Jisung.

“Should we wait for the bellhop?” he asked as they passed the empty front desk. The others must have taken the bellhop with them.

Jisung turned back with his sharp eyes. “If you want to stay in the lobby all by yourself, be my guest.”

Like a scolded puppy, Daniel followed Jisung with his head drooping. He diligently rolled his own bag into the elevator and tried to figure out where his room was when they got to their floor.

He could tell from the room divisions that they’d been split off by type. Most of the others were on one side but his room was on the other. It made sense. One side for single beds the other for doubles. 

Daniel confidently made his way down the hall, a little surprised that Jisung was following him. Maybe he was just coming to help him with the luggage?

“So, where’s your and Seongwoo’s room?” Daniel asked, assuming that they would be sharing based on the number of people in their party.

The elder stood in front of a room that was adjacent to Daniel’s, on the single bed side. “My room is here.”

“You’re not sharing? Do both of you have rooms to yourselves?”

Jisung shook his head. “Seongwoo is sharing.”

Daniel listed off his friends in his head again and found that the numbers didn’t match. Jaehwan and Jinyoung were sharing a room because they were checking out tomorrow. The other two shared rooms were for Jihoon and Woojin and Daehwi and Guanlin respectively. If Seongwoo, wasn’t sharing with Jisung then who was he sharing with?

“Is he staying in my room?” Daniel knew it was dumb question, but he knew the suites all had pull out beds in the couches - though he couldn’t imagine why Seongwoo would want to do that.

“I just told you we got you a room by yourself.” Jisung sighed.

A frown settled onto Daniel’s face as he tried to figure out where Seongwoo was staying. “Then who’s he staying with?’

“The final member of our little group is another one of Minhyun’s groomsmen. He was too busy to come to all the stuff before, but it just so happens that he’s someone you guys knew in college.”

“Did you get his name, Hyung?” Daniel asked, his tone unnaturally quiet.

“No, but they should be in room 105 if you want to go say hi-.”

Daniel didn’t wait to hear Jisung to the end. He practically sprinted across the hall to room 105. His hand shook as he frantically knocked.

There was one man who changed Daniel’s whole perspective on Seongwoo in college. One man who made the neat little compartments Daniel shoved his feelings into collapse. It was quite possibly the worst part of Daniel’s life. One he didn’t ever want to relive.

He silently prayed as he waited for the door to open.

_Please don’t be him. Please don’t be him. Please don’t be him._

The seconds moved too slowly as the door opened.

Instead of Seongwoo, Daniel was faced with the exact person he didn’t want to see.

Ha Sungwoon stood in doorway, looking gorgeous in his floral print pajama. He smiled at Daniel in that warm friendly way that used to make Daniel swoon. Now it made his heart stop in a different way.

His warm smile burned as he greeted Daniel. “If it isn’t the bachelor himself. What brings you to our humble abode?”

The question was harmless. probably holding the best of intentions, but Daniel felt the weight of the word “our” slam into him.

Daniel couldn’t think straight. In his head, he just wanted to see his best friend - he wanted to look him the face and ask what was going on. “Where’s Seongwoo-hyung?”

Before Sungwoon could answer, Seongwoo exited the bathroom in matching floral pajamas. He dried his hair with the towel around his neck, giving Daniel a concerned glance. “What’s wrong, Niel?”

The casualness of his question made Daniel choke up. He couldn’t confront Seongwoo about this - it had been almost a decade since college. There shouldn’t be a problem, yet there was.

“I-I needed to ask you if you packed my allergy medication,” Daniel deflected.

Seongwoo’s lips pressed into a thin line like he didn’t quite believe him, but he answered anyways. “It’s in the blue tabbed ziplock in your suitcase.” He stepped closer to the doorway, pressing a cool hand to Daniel’s forehead. “Are you not feeling well? You look a little pale.”

Daniel pulled the hand away. “I’m fine.”

“If you say so…,” Seongwoo muttered, still unconvinced, but he didn’t fight Daniel either.

Part of Daniel greedily hoped that Seongwoo would argue with him, but even if he wanted to - Seongwoo wouldn’t have had the chance.

Sungwoon stepped back into the doorway. “Well, if you need anything else. We’ll be right here, Mr. Groom-to-be.”

The man nodded goodbye and Daniel’s body worked on autopilot to return the greeting.

In the next second, the door had been shut on him.

It felt like an out of body experience as Daniel trudged his way back to his room.

 _How cruel could the universe be?_ Daniel thought as he blankly stared up at the ceiling. 

_Why did his past choose now of all times to come back and haunt him?_

* * *

Back when Daniel moved to Seoul, he was alone. Though he had some relatives around him and the people from his school and dance studio were nice, he would always feel the unspoken barrier that kept him from being truly included. That feeling was the worst. He knew it would be hard coming to a different city to chase his dreams, but being alone made it all the more difficult.

It would leave Daniel lying awake at night, staring out his window, wondering when, or if, he’d ever stop feeling this way.

Until he met Seongwoo.

Some would call it coincidence or a meeting by chance, but to Daniel it was when he realized that such thing as destiny does exist.

On a rainy afternoon, when the spring was fast approaching, Daniel had remembered to pack an umbrella in his bag. He’d checked the weather every morning to make sure he didn’t get sick. The last thing he wanted was to call his busy mother to come over and take care of him because he fell ill.

Not when she was already spending so much money for him to be here in the first place. He didn’t need to worry her any more than that.

Daniel had been thankful he had the foresight to pack properly because of how heavy the rainfall was. Most other kids were hurring about dashing away, since they’d forgotten to bring theirs.

But there was one handsome senior that stood at the edge of the canopied school entrance, with his hand stuck out in the rain. A frown plastered on his face at the sight of droplet collecting on his palms.

Daniel stared for a moment, realizing the handsome senior didn’t have an umbrella.

Normally, Daniel might not have paid attention, but he had seen this senior around. He knew that this boy lived near him.

It couldn’t hurt to share his umbrella. It was large enough to cover both of them.

Daniel nervously approached the senior with his umbrella in hand. “Um, sunbae?”

When two gorgeous dark eyes settled onto him, Daniel almost forgot what he wanted to say, but it managed to get it out. “I-I think we’re heading towards the same apartments. My umbrella is big enough to cover two people. Would you like to share?”

The senior gave Daniel a strange look, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Yeah!” Daniel hoped that his enthusiasm would convince the boy.

But his arms remained crossed as he looked at Daniel with a small, contemplative frown. “You don’t want anything from me?”

A nervous laugh escaped Daniel’s throat.

_There were people like that?_

His brows furrowed in confusion and concern. “No?”

“Okay, then. I accept,” the older boy scooted under Daniel’s umbrella.

Before they could step out into the rain, the elder stopped. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“I’m Kang Daniel! First Year, Class B.” Daniel held out his hand.

The senior smiled at him, taking his hand. “Ong Seongwoo, Second Year, Class A.”

As they went home that afternoon, they learned more about each other. Figuring out how they both lived alone in the same apartment building, away from their parents because they wanted to chase their dreams. Even their extracurricular schools were right next to each other.

The more they got to know about each other, the more they wondered how they hadn’t met sooner.

And since that day in the rain the two of them had been inseparable. They practically lived in each other’s apartments. Even their parents learned that if they couldn’t find their son in his apartment, to go to the other boys’ place. 

In the following year, the two of them and their families decided it would be better if they just shared an apartment together.

Daniel couldn’t have been happier knowing that he and Seongwoo could spend all the time they wanted to together. Life was great! It felt like one extended sleepover that never ended.

Until it did.

Daniel realized that Seongwoo would be going off to college the next year. He’d been talking about moving to a new place which was closer to the campus, but Daniel knew he couldn’t afford the move - even if he was sharing it. Since the campus was across town from where school was, one of them would have to spend the morning suffering through commute. And neither of them needed that.

So they both made the tough decision to live apart for a year, until Daniel was in college too and wouldn’t be hassle.

It was the worst year of Daniel’s life. Despite having a more solid friends group than back when he’d first moved, it didn’t feel the same living without Seongwoo. Calling him everyday and seeing him once a week still left Daniel feeling empty.

Daniel had reasoned it out to him being single and lonely, so he dated as often as he could - trying to find a girl to fill that space. As the year went on and he became more aware of himself, Daniel slowly came to realize that maybe he didn’t just like girls.

When he got to college, Daniel started to learn a lot of things about himself. And Seongwoo was with him through every step.

He’d been there when he told his mom and his friends. He’d been there when Daniel got backlash from rude people on campus. He’d been there whenever Daniel thought he had a crush on someone.

And in his sophomore year, that crush happened to be Ha Sungwoon.

But Seongwoo didn’t know it was Sungwoon.

All he knew was that Daniel had a crush on someone. So, Seongwoo made it his mission to try and figure out who it was. He would come up with the name at the end of each week since he found out, but Seongwoo was bad at guessing.

The only time he had some luck was when he dragged Daniel to a party and said that his crush had to be there too.

Seongwoo’s guess had been right.

Sungwoon was there.

That night burned itself into Daniel’s memory, playing back over and over in his head like a broken record.

It had started off fun and simple. At Seongwoo’s insistence, they’d both dressed nicely. He said he could almost swear that Daniel’s crush would be there. Daniel laughed it off, betting Seongwoo would be wrong.

Seongwoo had taken it as a challenge, looking around diligently after they’d arrived. Each time he’d point to someone and be wrong, Daniel would shake his head.

Eventually, Seongwoo got tired of searching and Daniel’s other friends dragged him away for a game of beer pong.

He learned from them that Sungwoon was at the party and he’d been looking for someone.

Some small part of Daniel reminded himself that it wouldn’t be him. But another side held on to some hope that it might be.

After the game ended, slightly tipsy Daniel stepped into the dimly lit living room and looked around. Though he’d been looking for Sungwoon, his eyes found Seongwoo.

Seongwoo whose face was flushed as he laughed at whatever the person next to him had said.

Daniel didn’t have to know what he said to know he’d been flirting. From the way Seongwoo leaned in too closely to the way he smiled too much, his intentions were clear.

Looking at Seongwoo left a bad taste in Daniel’s mouth. It just bothering him seeing Seongwoo like that and his drunken mind had decided it was because Seongwoo was flirting with a guy. He’d never even brought up to Daniel that he’d flirt with guys before. That’s why he felt like that. That’s why he was upset.

No other reason.

Daniel had been set to confront Seongwoo about it. He drew nearer to him with purpose, but stopped dead in his tracks when the man Seongwoo had been talking to wrapped an arm around Seongwoo’s neck. He drew Seongwoo down and kissed him like his life depended on it.

He gaped at his best friend, watching with wide eyes as Seongwoo was pressed into a wall by some dude who seemed content practically devouring him in public.

Daniel’s hands turned to fists as he mentally signaled Seongwoo to push off the guy. Instead, Seongwoo knotted his hands in the dude’s hair.

Seongwoo was clearly into whatever he was doing, just as much as the other guy was.

And Daniel couldn't stand it. He wanted to walk over there and pull them apart himself, but eventually the two of them did separate. They stood around awkwardly conversing again and Daniel kept watching them from the side, waiting for the lights to shine so he could see who the hell his best friend made out with.

Eventually someone turned on a light near where they stood and Daniel could clearly see who was next to Seongwoo.

The short statured, fair skinned beauty from the marketing department - Ha Sungwoon.

At that moment, Daniel didn’t know who he was mad at. All he knew was that his heart hurt.

He headed home that night without Seongwoo.

And Seongwoo didn’t return to their apartment until the morning.

When Daniel saw him at breakfast, he could see that his clothes had hapharadly been put back on. It was safe to assume his best friend had done more than just make out with someone the night before. He tried to pretend like he didn’t notice. It was hard to do when Seongwoo gloated about it to his face, leaning in and asking Daniel to guess what he did last night.

Unable to stomach it, Daniel left the room with the excuse that he had study session to go to. In his head, he prayed that it would be a one time fling that he’d never hear of again.

It hit him like a sack of bricks to the chest when when Sungwoon and Seongwoo decided to extend their little escapade - making it official to the whole campus.

Daniel went home to Busan that weekend to give himself some room to breathe. Being back in his apartment with Seongwoo felt crippling.

Jealousy made it hard for him to even see the two of them together… But Daniel couldn’t figure out who he was jealous of.

All logic told him he should be mad at Seongwoo. That Seongwoo was getting between Daniel and his crush. And yet, that didn’t stop Daniel from glaring daggers at Sungwoon every time he so much as held Seongwoo’s hand.

Seeing Seongwoo in a serious relationship made Daniel anxious to the point that his crush on Sungwoon felt like an afterthought.

A selfish part of Daniel wanted to tell Seongwoo to break it off with Sungwoon right after they’d announced it. Daniel hated walking around campus and hearing about them. He hated going back to his apartment and seeing them there.

The sensible part of him still cared for his best friend. Still wanted him to be happy.

Daniel wanted to be strong, like life had taught him to be. He wanted to act like it didn’t bother him, but every moment he couldn’t hide his discomfort.

He never wanted to burden Seongwoo because of his own feelings, so Daniel settled for evading them at every chance. He would stay out late and leave early, making sure Seongwoo was gone or asleep when he was home.

Living like that, going to those lengths, made Daniel feel pathetic.

But at the time it felt necessary.

Even the weekend away in Busan hadn’t been enough. It just got worse when he returned.

Being near either of them felt like too much, and Daniel didn’t want to deal with it. He tried to live like a ghost, walking along the edges of Seongwoo’s life.

It barely lasted a week before Seongwoo literally locked Daniel in the apartment to confront him.

He blocked the doorway, staring Daniel down with his sharp eyes. “I know you’ve been trying to avoid me!”

Daniel futilely tried to sidestep past him, but Seongwoo grabbed his shoulder and held him. He ducked into Daniel’s line of sight. “Look at me Daniel! What is going on?”

“It’s nothing.” His heartbeat thrummed wildly as he tried to sound as passive as he could. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Seongwoo took Daniel’s hands and held them tightly. “Don’t lie to me, Daniel. I know it’s not nothing. I’ve known for a while.” His frown grew deeper. “I know there’s something wrong and I know it has to do with me…”

Daniel’s mouth hung open, but no words came out. He felt too overwhelmed by it all. His emotions torrented inside him, telling him a million things. Be angry at Seongwoo for dating Sungwoon. Comfort Seongwoo because he was sad. Smile and lie.

But Daniel couldn’t do any of those things. He couldn’t even move.

Seongwoo grounded him by giving his hand a squeeze. “Please tell me the truth, Daniel. Whatever it is, I promise I’ll fix it.”

Suddenly, all the noise in Daniel’s head settled, centering on one single thought.

Tell him the truth,

Daniel swallowed, looking down again. “You were right the night you dragged me to the party… My crush had been there....”

Seongwoo seemed to be piecing two and two together in his mind as his eyes went wide. He silently mouthed, “No,” in his disbelief.

The corner of Daniel’s mouth rose to a wry smile. “It was Sungwoon. I liked Sungwoon.” He bit his lip, hesitating to continue. “I want you to be happy, but it just hurt to see you together. So I avoided you. It’s dumb, I know,” Daniel’s dry laughs punctuated his apology “ I’m sorry…”

Seongwoo was silent at first.

Daniel guessed that his best friend was mad at him.

He hadn’t expected the tight hug he’d been developed in.

Seongwoo’s warm, quiet breath was right next to his ear. “I’m the one that’s sorry, Daniel. I’m so sorry.”

As the anxiousness slowly left his body, Daniel lifted his arms, returning Seongwoo’s tight hold.

They stayed there, embracing each other until it got awkward. A smile painted both their faces as they separated.

Seongwoo excused himself right after, and Daniel could hear him on the phone, talking to Sungwoon. He didn’t know what was being said, but after he hung up Seongwoo left the apartment.

Daniel sat in the living room, frozen with worry as to what Seongwoo was up to. He’d sent a text to Seongwoo to ask if he was okay. When he didn’t reply in thirty minutes, Daniel had been ready to call the police.

Before he could, Seongwoo returned back to the apartment - looking exhausted as he slumped next to Daniel.

His best friend let out a long exhale before he looked to him, “Next time you like someone, just tell me okay?”

“I will,” Daniel lied.

Knowing he’d already broken the promise.

There was no way he could tell Seongwoo that he had feelings for him.

All he could hope for was the feeling going away.

The relief he should have felt at Sungwoon and Seongwoo’s break up didn’t come. He just felt guilty.

Things only got worse when Seongwoo tried to move on. He dated girl, after girl, and the flames of jealousy burned inside of Daniel each time. Though Daniel did get better at hiding it, the feeling never went away.

At least when Seongwoo dated the opposite gender, Daniel could delude himself into believing Seongwoo was straight. That Sungwoon was just an experiment.

But even through his tainted view, a voice in Daniel’s head would always remind him, when Seongwoo liked someone - he liked them. In his heart, Daniel knew that to be true. He protected himself from heartache by playing ignorant. It was easier to pretend that his friend had reservations when it came to love than acknowledging that he would never be object of Seongwoo’s affections.

The mere possibility that Seongwoo might cut Daniel from his life if he confessed stopped him before he ever tried. For most things in life, Daniel was brave and unrelenting, but when it came to Seongwoo, he couldn’t take chances.

Life without Seongwoo didn’t feel like one worth living. So even with an aching heart, he promised to stay at Seongwoo’s side, reassuring himself that it would fine.

That he would find someone one day that would make him forget about Seongwoo.

It had been years since then. He’d dated so many people, trying to convince himself that there was someone out there that could make him forget. In his head, Daniel had a list of everything Seongwoo had and everything he was. He would always end up comparing who he was currently with to his best friend.

Out of everyone he’d ever been with, Minhyun was the only one who matched Seongwoo - even surpassing him in some aspects.

And, yet, Daniel still wasn’t over Seongwoo.

He didn’t think he’d ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating because I don't want this chapter to be longer. It feels right being entirely Daniel's POV and the other parts wouldn't be. 
> 
> LOL this chapter was low key a high school/ college AU so I hope you enjoyed that XDD 
> 
> I also want to finish this story asap. The new sem of college just started meaning I won't have as much time to spare once things pick up. Plus my goal for this story had always been to finish before... _that_ happens.
> 
> Because I'm updating now, I will do my damnedest to finish Chapter 7 by this coming weekend and Chapter 8 by next weekend. I have a good chunk of both of them written but I also have more stuff to add, which might take a while. Worst comes to worst, Chapter 7 and 8 will be a double update before the 27th. 
> 
> Before I go, I just want to say thank you to everyone who loved and supported this story <333 It really means the world.
> 
> Special thanks to Cici for reading this over :3
> 
> (Happy Belated Birthday Ani!!)


	7. In Body and Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare you hearts.
> 
> NSFW WARNING: Handjobs
> 
> Play [this song](https://youtu.be/eChFhpA-biU) went you get to _that_ part.

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

“I can’t do it…” Seongwoo groaned, flopping onto his bed.

Sungwoon laughed at him as he applied his third round of lotion. “Yes, you can.”

It was easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one who had to write his best friend a congratulatory speech while suffering through the realization that he had been in love with him for years.

“I hate this! All this poetry in my head but I can’t seem to write anything that doesn’t sound awful!”

Seongwoo noticed that his earlier versions of his speech held more depth and emotion but they quickly devolved to rants that chastised Daniel for his decision to marry Minhyun. And that would definitely not fly. When, he tried to write from a more detached perspective, everything sounded immensely land and fake.

“What you have down so far is okay,” his roommate shrugged, seeiming unconvinced of his own words.

“Sungwoon, you and I both know it’s garbage. This is so generic I can’t even tell who it’s for.” Seongwoo shook the piece of paper in his hands in frustration. Maybe this damn thing could write itself.

Sungwoon spritzed himself with mist before turning to Seongwoo.

“You’ve still got a whole week to figure it out. Don’t stress too much about the speech right now. I know plenty of people who’ve written their stuff the night before. Maybe if you just say the stuff you feel on the spot it’ll be easier?”

If he’d sounded angry with Daniel in his drafts, Seongwoo didn’t want to know what would happen on the spot.

“That would be worse.”

Sungwoon walked over to Seongwoo’s bed and plucked the paper from his hands, setting it down on a table at the far end of the room.

“After what you’ve been telling me for the few weeks, Seongwoo, you need a break from all this wedding crap as much as Daniel does.”

“But-”

Sungwoon held up a hand.

“Seongwoo, I know this is hard for you. I’m not an idiot. You liked Daniel back when we were in college and you still do now. Helping him plan his wedding and being with him every step of the way probably hurts, right?”

Seongwoo’s lips trembled as he tried to form a reply. Tried to tell him he was wrong. But he couldn’t.

“Seongwoo, I’m right. I know I am. So, don’t even start. You decided it was easier to room with your ex than your best friend.”

When Sungwoon said it like that, it did sound bad.

“But we’re not on bad terms!” Seongwoo tried to argue.

“If you looked at this from the outside, wouldn’t you think something’s wrong?”

His words made Seongwoo shrink back. What did the others think? What did Daniel think?

“Don’t take it to heart though. You need a break! Have fun! Life your life! Seize the day!” Sungwoon grasped his shoulders. “Tomorrow morning, we’re going to have fun. We’ll do all the things that make you happy. We’ll go all around city and take all the photos you want before lunch.” 

“You don’t have to do that for me, Sungwoon.” His voice shook as he realized Sungwoon still remembered what he liked to do.

“I might not be your boyfriend anymore, Seongwoo, but I’m glad that at one point in my life I was.” His eyes seemed glossier than usual despite his smile. “You helped me learn a lot about life and seeing the bigger picture. I’m going to repay the favor, remind you that this one relationship isn’t the end of you.”

An apology rested on Seongwoo’s tongue but Sungwoon, pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t apologize. I’m who I am now because I learned back then. I don’t regret what happened. I just want you to be happy, so we’re going to do things you like, okay?”

Sungwoon lowered his finger, but Seongwoo remained silent.

He weighed his options in his head, wondering if it was truly okay for him to go off like this. But it was just one morning out. It couldn’t hurt.

“...Okay.”

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

After a night of uneasy sleep, Daniel found himself being rudely awakened. His phone ceaselessly buzzed with notifications from Jihoon and Woojin.The sun wasn’t even fully up in the sky, but they were knocking at his door, likely annoying Daniel’s neighbors. He crawled out of bed and dragged himself to the door before someone could file a complaint.

Jihoon stormed in with Woojin following suit. He crossed his arms, watching Daniel impatiently. “Go get ready. We’ve got an appointment to go to.”

Daniel squinted, still blinking the sleep from his eyes as he grumbled, “Appointment?”

“You said you wanted to dye your hair before the wedding, right?” Woojin clarified. 

His mind was too rattled to remember. He just wanted to go crawl back into bed, but Jihoon blocked his path.

“No?” Daniel answered, hoping that would make them go away.

But Jihoon stepped up to him, poking him the chest. “You did and we booked you a hair appointment. Go wash your face and let’s go.”

If Daniel had a pillow, he’d throw it at Jihoon’s face. Even while sleepy he had enough sense to know that taking Woojin and Jihoon on in a fight would mean getting his ass kicked. So Daniel went to go freshen up, glaring and dragging his feet to make sure Jihoon knew that he wasn’t doing this willingly.

When it was just him and the mirror, Daniel saw the dark circles under his eyes and frowned. Last night still weighed on his chest. The anxiety hadn’t left him yet and the heaviness still loomed. But this was supposed to be a happy trip, so Daniel tried his best to make sure his friends’ work didn’t go to waste.

Jihoon and Woojin practically shoved him out the door and into the lobby when he exited the bathroom. Their taxi had already arrived and was waiting for them, but Woojin stared at his phone and frowned.

“Where is he?”

Daniel was about to ask who when he saw Seongwoo exiting the elevator. His heart felt relieved to see his friend alone as he walked through the lobby, searching for someone.

Seongwoo was coming with him.

Seongwoo woke up early in the morning to come with him.

“Daehwi! There you are!”

It felt like Daniel had been snapped back to reality as he broke his view from Seongwoo. At their side, Daehwi had arrived with various food items in his hand. “Sorry I’m late. I was grabbing breakfast for all of us.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Woojin said as he moved to get into the car.

Before he could fully enter, Daniel cried out, “Wait!”

Woojin scowled. “What? Why?”

“Seongwoo’s in the lobby. Is he coming with us?”

Daniel looked at the trio, still holding on to the hope that Seongwoo might be coming too.

For some reason, this made Daehwi laugh. “Oh! Seongwoo-hyung won’t be joining us.”

“How do you know that?” Daniel’s forehead creased in agitation.

“I met Sungwoon-hyung at breakfast!” Daehwi cheerfully announced. “He said that Seongwoo-hyung wanted to go take photos so they’re going sightseeing.”

The news didn’t bode well for Daniel as his mind started churning out wild possibilities.

But maybe they weren’t going alone?

“Just them?” he asked quietly, clinging to a desperate kind of hope.

“Yup!” Daehwi’s lips gave a happy pop to the word, popping Daniel’s hope along with it. The younger boy didn’t seem to notice as he excitedly rambled on, “I think the two of them want to spend time with each other. Who knows, maybe they’ll reconnect and get back together! Then Seongwoo-hyung won’t be single anymore! Wouldn't that be great?!”

Daehwi clapped his hands together, smiling giddily as if it was the best news in the world.

Daniel, on the other hand, silently tried to hold himself together.

It shouldn’t matter if they got back together. It shouldn’t matter if Seongwoo was probably strolling down the streets hand-in-hand with Sungwoon.

He had his wedding to prepare for. He couldn’t be worried about what Seongwoo might do.

No matter how many times he told himself this and reasoned it all out, Daniel couldn’t help but think of Seongwoo.

* * *

When Daniel arrived at the docks, Jinyoung and Guanlin swarmed him.

“Oh my god, hyung! Your hair!” Guanlin reached out and lifted the now dusty rose strands.

Jinyoung didn’t show the same enthusiasm. He stood there pouting with his arms crossed. “I can’t believe you all went to the hair salon without me…”

Daehwi smacked his arm. “You weren’t even awake then.”

“Children, children, let’s not fight,” Jaehwan raised his arms as if he were trying to calm down wild animals.

They only argued louder, drawing the attention of the other people on the dock.

Daniel let out an awkward laugh as he looked towards Jisung, noticing Seongwoo wasn’t there beside him.

He approached with a question on his tongue, but before he could ask it, Jisung answered.

“Sungwoon and Seongwoo are on still on there way.” The elder sighed, taking a peek at the time on his phone. “They better be here soon. The yacht is waiting.”

Daniel anxiously stood next to Jisung, looking out into the parking lot and tensing every time a taxi passed by. Eventually a silver car pulled up and Sungwoon popped out of the back seat with Seongwoo. They stood there laughing, playfully arguing over who’d pay the driver. Sungwoon pulled out a bill from his wallet and paid the driver before Seongwoo could finish what he was saying.

He then grabbed Seongwoo’s hand and hauled him to where the others stood.

“Sorry, we’re late! Seongwoo wouldn’t leave until he got exactly the right photos.” Sungwoon teased, not looking remotely as sorry as he sounded. He was smiling at Seongwoo who coyly looked the other way as his face reddened.

Everyone else seemed to pay it no mind as they strolled up the dock to the waiting ship.

Guanlin shorted his stride to match Daniel’s, making Daniel look up at him. “Niel-hyung, why are you squinting so hard?”

Daniel straighted. He didn’t know he’d been glaring. “Uh-it’s the sun.”

“Oh!” Guanlin bought the excuse, pulling something out from his backpack. “Here! I packed a spare set in case I dropped mine.”

“Thanks.” Daniel took the sunglasses, not wanting to raise any more suspicion.

“Anytime, hyung.” Guanlin smiled at him like he had secret, but Daniel didn’t question it.

He perched himself under the shaded roof of the second floor and watched the others below.

The glasses proved to be useful. They were reflective, completely hiding where Daniel’s line of sight. He could pretend to be laughing and playing along with the others, when his attention was elsewhere.

In one minute Daniel would be messing around with the others, but the moment he turned his head, he’d see Seongwoo and Sungwoon being too close for comfort. He’d see them laughing, getting lost in their own world, and it felt wrong.

Because it wasn’t him that Seongwoo was looking at.

Because it wasn’t him that Seongwoo was laughing with.

It felt like walking through a field of thorns as everywhere he looked, Seongwoo seemed to not notice him. With all the silent signals and messages that Daniel had sent, he grew angry at Seongwoo. Was he ignoring him on purpose?

The thought poisoned Daniel’s mind, making him seethe silently as he watched Sungwoon show Seongwoo how to properly use a fishing rod. There was no reason he had to guide him from behind. There was no reason to hold him so closely.

Seeing Seongwoo lean back into Sungwoon, with his flushed ears and neck, made Daniel’s grip on the railing tighten. By now he was sure a scowl settled onto his face but he didn’t care.

It took every last bit of will he had left to not march over there and pull Seongwoo away. He wanted to ask him just what the hell he was doing and why. But Daniel kept his calm as he saw Sungwoon stalk away to deal with his own catches.

Seongwoo stood alone at starboard, staring out at the sea as the wind whipped his hair.

Daniel thought he looked stupidly handsome like that. Like he was filming some kind of commercial. One Daniel would watch over and over again.

But the moment ended when Daehwi and Woojin called Seongwoo over to help with the grilling.

Everyone apart from those three moved to the dining area inside the cabin. Plate after plate fish fillet and sashimi has been placed in front of them.

Seongwoo walked in from the kitchen and set down a beautifully cooked steak in front of Daniel.

It smelled and looking absolutely enticing, but Daniel couldn’t understand why he got special treatment. “Am I not allowed to eat the other food?”

Seongwoo gave him a smile. “We’re not taking chances, remember? Can’t have our groom getting sick.”

This was the closest Seongwoo had been to him all day, so when he shifted to leave, Daniel’s body acted on instinct. He reached out and grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist, keeping him at his side.

The look that Seongwoo shot him after felt like the first time all day that his best friend truly looked at him.

Unspoken questions and deep concern filled his eyes and Daniel understood it all.

_Why are you doing this?_

Why was he doing this? He had been able to hold himself back before. Maybe he physically couldn’t stand it when Seongwoo wasn’t near him? But he couldn’t tell him that.

“It’s nothing,” Daniel hopelessly stuttered as he let go of Seongwoo’s hand. His heart clenching as Seongwoo just frowned and walked away.

Though Daniel didn’t feel hungry anymore, he didn’t want the others to start questioning him. He nibbled on his delicious steak, which couldn’t seem to lift his spirits.

Jisung gave him a sideways look, his eyes examining Daniel. He must have noticed something was off because he poured Daniel a glass of wine.

By the time the got off the boat, Daniel had nearly finished three glasses.

Though he didn’t actually feel much better, it was easier to act like he did.

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

When they returned to the hotel, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, and Jinyoung all grabbed their bags from the rooms they’d stored them in.

“Goodbye, bros! Don’t miss us too much!” Jaehwan cackled as he smothered Daniel and Jisung in a hug.

Seongwoo watched as Daniel smiled, taunting him back. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have fun at the fancy resort.”

Jaehwan grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I plan to.”

He went to go get the elevator as Dahwi and Jinyoung bickered their goodbyes.

Daehwi had his head turned and arms crossed, warning Jinyoung, “You better not hit on anyone while you’re there.”

His boyfriend scoffed. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Seongwoo couldn’t see the rest of their little argument as Sungwoon moved in front of him. 

“Guess this is it for the time being.” His eyes shined as he smiled at Seongwoo.

There was a sadness in them that nearly made Seongwoo frown. It had been nice to spend time with Sungwoon again. Even if they weren’t anything more than friends, Sungwoon was someone Seongwoo genuinely liked to be around.

“Thank you for everything, Sungwoon.” Seongwoo extended a hand for handshake, but Sungwoon pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t mention it.”

Though Seongwoo couldn’t see it, he could hear the smile on his lips. As they parted, it remained and Seongwoo just watched on, a little confused about the sudden hug. But Sungwoon seemed happy about it, so he guessed it was alright.

He along with the others waved bye to the trio as they headed to the elevator.

Once they were gone, Seongwoo sighed, lugging his own suitcase behind him. They’d checked out of the suite he shared with Sungwoon earlier, meaning he’d have to change rooms. Rooming with Woojin and Jihoon was out of question and he didn’t want to make Guanlin and Daehwi’s suite crowded.

In the end, he decided to just stay with Jisung and sleep on the pull-out sofa.

But Daniel leaned against Jisung’s door, blocking Seongwoo. “I have a pull out bed in my room too…”

Seongwoo let out a short laugh. _Why did Daniel want to stay with him? Couldn’t he take mercy on him for once?_ “Don’t you get tired of seeing me all the time?”

Something in Daniel’s eyes shifted. He stopped leaning on the door and grabbed Seongwoo’s suitcase handle. “I never get tired of you, hyung.”

Though the words made Seongwoo’s heart flutter, it hurt too. Daniel didn’t mean the words in the way Seongwoo wanted to hear. For the sake of his own sanity, he had to avoid him.

“What if I don’t want to deal with your snoring anymore?”

Unfortunately Daniel had a counter.

“They sell earplugs in the lobby.”

Seongwoo didn’t know how much longer he could keep avoiding Daniel, but he had to.

After that night by the river, Seongwoo couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He acknowledged two things. He was in love with his best friend and that he’d never end up with him.

Yet, every time he was alone with Daniel, thoughts spiraled in Seongwoo’s mind screaming at him to say something. To tell him everything. 

The sane side of Seongwoo kept himself in line, if only barely.

He shouldn’t stay with Daniel.

He _couldn’t_ stay with Daniel.

But Seongwoo faltered under Daniel’s puppy eyes.

“Please, hyung. I don’t want to be alone.”

Just those were enough to completely shatter Seongwoo’s resolve.

He fought against the thorns blooming his chest and played along. Rolling his eyes and smiling, he caved in. “Fine, you big puppy.”

It was a fact that Seongwoo was bad at saying no to Daniel. But it’s not like he really wanted to.

While the pressure in his chest had been somewhat relieved by being with Sungwoon, it left him more restless than before.

Seongwoo didn’t like being away from Daniel. After spending years of their lives together, tiptoeing around him just felt unnatural.

Heartache, he could bear. But being without Daniel felt like he was missing a part of himself.

If it was just for one night, Seongwoo was sure he could handle it.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Seongwoo had managed to hold himself together as he and Daniel got ready for dinner. It almost felt like he could ignore everything else and just enjoy being with his best friend when it was just the two of them.

Even at dinner things were pleasant. They sat next to each other, talking and laughing with each.

Everything felt normal.

Until they returned back to the hotel to go the nightclub. The front desk had called them while they were at dinner, saying they had a parcel waiting for Daniel. Since they’d all went out in a group, everyone went with Daniel to retrieve the package.

The front desk had told him they’d been instructed by a Mr. Hwang Minhyun to leave a present in Daniel’s room.

Everyone huddled into one elevator, partially buzzed from all the wine they had at dinner. Daniel had been subject to full on teasing session all the way to his room.

When they opened the door, nothing looked that different, until they found the box that sat on the coffee table of his living room. Next to it was a chilled bottle of expensive champagne.

Daniel picked up the card first, reading it to himself until Daehwi asked him to read it aloud.

“Don’t have too much fun without me.”

He looked confused, but moved to open the box. The lid had barely been lifted off when Daniel slammed the box shut.

But everyone in their little group had seen the contents.

Everyone knew what it was.

A bottle of lube and a whole box of condoms.

“Oh my god, Daniel. Your fiance is wild.” Jihoon laughed.

Seongwoo laughed with the others even thought laughing was the last thing he wanted to do. Daniel’s face as almost completely red. His laughs sounded dry and their friend quickly figured out Daniel felt uncomfortable.

For a change of topic, Woojin tapped the champagne bottle and grinned. “How about a little pre-game courtesy of Minhyun-hyung?”

No one protested.

Between the seven of them, the bottle was easily finished off. The bright, cheerful atmosphere had returned for the most part.

Seongwoo didn’t know what it was about seeing the “gift” that Minhyun had given, but it made things awkward again.

_Who gives that kind of gift to their fiance?_

Even if it was a joke, Seongwoo felt like it was in poor taste.

_Why would anyone encourage their fiance to sleep with someone else?_

It bothered Seongwoo to the point he went straight to the bar instead of the dance floor with Daniel and their friends.

His mind started to think about all the things he would do right if he was Daniel’s fiance.

Seongwoo took a shot and sighed.

But he wasn’t.

He was his best man.

His best friend who was hopelessly in love with him.

If his mom could see him now, she’d be so disappointed.

Seongwoo was never one to drink away his problems, but as he wallowed in his self pity - watching Daniel dance with strangers - he lost count of the number of drinks he drank.

Thoughts seemed to ebb and flow through his drunken mind.

_How was it so easy for Daniel to smile and laugh like it was nothing?_

_How was he so happy?_

_Why did he have to be so wonderful?_

_Why did he have to make Seongwoo fall in love?_

_Why did he have to get married?_

His mind felt like a slippery maze, leading him to bad ideas which couldn’t end well. But as he cycled through them over and over again, Seongwoo’s drunken reasoning concluded that maybe Daniel wasn’t the only one who was allowed to have fun today.

Dancing had also been one of Seongwoo’s secret passions. Though he was known for his skills as a model and sometimes an actor, he dance made him feel free in a way his other professions couldn’t. He let loose. Completely forgetting all his inhibitions. Not caring what he looked like to the people around him as he popped and gyrated to the beat.

He knew he’d gathered some attention him when he felt the lights around him grow darker. From his clubbing days, Seongwoo knew how to work a crowd, giving the people around him his most lethal sexy stares as he swung his flexible hips to the beat.

The cheers around him made him feel like he was twenty one again.

Like he was back to being Ong Seongwoo, the life of the party.

Not the guy who moped over his best friend.

He continued to rock and sway, losing track of time until someone grabbed onto his wrist.

Seongwoo’s senses went on high alert.

“Look, don’t touch,” he spat as he attempted to rip himself from the other person’s grip. “Look, dude, let go!”

“No.” A familiar voice rang in Seongwoo’s ears.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo took a good look at the angry silhouette of the person holding his wrist, of his best friend.

No wonder he couldn’t recognize him. Daniel’s grip had on him was a far cry from his usually gentle hold.

He didn’t say anything else as he pulled Seongwoo off the dance floor, towards the door.

Even when they’d gotten to the lounge area where their friends sat, Daniel didn’t slow down. 

“Where ya going, Daniel?! Your party is right here!” an obviously drunk Jihoon yelled for him.

Only then did Daniel stopped, turning back to look at them. “I’m taking Seongwoo-hyung back to our room! He’s not feeling well!”

It astounded Seongwoo at how effortlessly he lied, but he didn’t say a word to question him until they were alone in the elevator.

“Why were ou pulling so hard?” Seongwoo snatched his wrist away from Daniel, who finally let go.

He muttered, “Sorry.”

But it sounded insincere to Seongwoo’s ears.

Normally he might have forgiven Daniel, but in the state that he was in, Seongwoo flared up with anger. “What’s wrong with you?”

Fire lit Daniel’s eyes as he recoiled at the words. “What’s wrong with me?!” His gaze lasered in on Seongwoo accusingly. “What’s wrong with you!? Why were you grinding on the dance floor like you’re trying to get laid?!”

Seongwoo felt his mouth go dry.

Though it hadn’t been his exact intention, he wasn’t holding back from the prospect either.

But he couldn’t stand having Daniel denounce him for it.

“I wasn’t-”

“Seongwoo, I’ve known you for twelve years!” Daniel cut him off, his face growing red. “I know what you were trying to do back there…”

He couldn’t stand being accused like that for doing something of his own free will.

Seongwoo crossed his arms, lifting his chin daringly. “So, maybe I did want to get laid? What’s the problem?”

Daniel clenched his jaw so tightly that Seongwoo could see the outline of the veins in his forehead.

“This isn’t Seoul! If something happened to you-“

“Nothing would happen to me!” Seongwoo cut him off and rolled his eyes. “I’ve done this before, in case you forgot.”

“Believe me, it’s hard to forget,” Daniel scoffed, turning away from Seongwoo.

Seongwoo’s lips pressed into a thin line.

_What the hell did that mean?_

The elevator stopped, opening to their floor and cutting off Seongwoo’s train of thought.

He stepped out and marched to Daniel’s suite. “Now, that you’ve made sure I’m at back our room, you should return the others. I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

Daniel shook his head. “No way I’m falling for that.” He grabbed the door handle, opening it for Seongwoo. “I’m staying right here with you.”

Seongwoo gave him an unimpressed scowl before entering the room. He beelined for the balcony, slamming the sliding door behind him, sending a clear message that he did not want to be bothered.

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

Daniel decided it was best to give Seongwoo some space.

Whenever he got like this, he needed time to cool off. It would be futile to chase after him. So, Daniel chose to go freshen, purposely waiting until the water in his shower ran cold before he stepped out. He even took extra long getting dressed again before heading out into the room.

Seongwoo was still outside.

The tension in his best friend’s shoulders kept him hunched over the railing as he looked out into the night sky.

Seongwoo didn’t look back at Daniel when stepped onto the terrace. The salty sea breeze stung as he stepped to Seongwoo’s side.

Judging from his clenched fists Seongwoo was forcing himself to look ahead ad Daniel kept looking at him.

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo,” Daniel apologized sincerely, knowing he’d let his anger get the best of him. “I didn’t meant to get mad. I’m just worried about you.”

“And I’m sorry I ruined your night by trying to have fun,” Seongwoo clipped back, still angry.

“Fun?” Daniel let out a humorless laugh. “Seongwoo, you haven’t enjoyed clubbing in ages!”

Seongwoo’s sharp gaze felt like daggers against his chest. “You might have known me for twelve years, but there’s a lot you still don’t know about me, Daniel.”

Daniel unflinchingly stared back at Seongwoo despite the rush of anxiousness that shot through him. “Enlighten me.”

His best friend took up his challenge, turning to him fully as he questioned him. “Did you know there’s been someone I’ve wanted to kiss this whole trip?”

 _Sungwoon._ Daniel bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from answering.

Seongwoo moved closer to him, poking his shoulder. “And I wanted to kiss him tonight more than any other night.”

_Because he’s not here._

“Because he looks so beautiful and he’s standing right in front of me and everything about it is wrong and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

_Oh._

There was a delay in Daniel’s mind as he processed what he just heard. Seongwoo’s name had barely left his lips when his best friend started stepping back towards the door.

With his head hung low, Seongwoo reached for the door handle.

“It’s probably best if I don’t stay here anymore. I’ll ask Jisung-hyung if I can stay in his room-“

Daniel’s lips were on Seongwoo’s, kissing him slowly at first, gauging his reaction. When Seongwoo didn’t pull away, Daniel felt like he was flying.

With his back pressed into the railing, Seongwoo held onto Daniel’s face, pulling him in like there was no tomorrow, kissing him the way he’d wanted to for a long, long time.

As they parted for air, Daniel looked into Seongwoo’s eyes seeing his own stunned reflection. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it felt like a small boat being drowned in a flood of emotion. At this point, stopping felt unnatural, but he still searched for any hesitation, anything that told him to back off.

Following Seongwoo’s gaze, Daniel saw him staring at his lips. Seongwoo held his own lower lip hostage as he gripped Daniel’s arms. He was hesitating, but not in the way that Daniel expected. Daniel’s heart pounded harder knowing Seongwoo wanted to kiss him again.

But instead over closing the gap, the raven haired man stepped away from the railing and opened the balcony door.

A foreboding chill shot through Daniel. Seongwoo was going to leave. The courage that had let him hold the door open had left him. Daniel stood frozen until a hand reached over and grabbed his shirt. Seongwoo pulled him inside and shut the balcony door behind them.

Fingers threaded themselves into Daniel’s pink locks, drawing him in with so much enthusiasm that he nearly stumbled forward.

Daniel’s warm hands roamed carefully along Seongwoo’s body. He undid each button of Seongwoo’s dress shirt while keeping their lips connected. In one quick motion, the shirt fell onto the floor, giving Daniel the freedom to trail kisses along Seongwoo’s neck.

Their legs remained tangled in each other as Seongwoo dragged him back onto the bed. They fell onto the soft surface, the impact causing them to draw apart.

As they caught their breath, Daniel peeled off his constricting T-shirt and tossed it across the room. He met Seongwoo’s gaze again, seeing the mix of awe and uncertainty in his regard.

Wordlessly, Daniel took Seongwoo’s hand, holding it over his drumming heart, letting Seongwoo know he wanted this too.

With his jaw set, Seongwoo nodded. His back straightened as he moved to take off his jeans, revealing himself in full to Daniel.

Daniel bit his lips trying to hold on to the last shreds of sanity he had. Though this was far from the first time he’d seen Seongwoo naked, this was the first time he’d been allowed to touch him.

Seongwoo’s skin was like a smooth canvas under Daniel’s fingers. Goosebumps rose in the wake of Daniel’s touch, leaving marks along the plains of Seongwoo’s chest. The lean muscle beneath his fingers tensed as Daniel drew closer to tender skin. Seongwoo’s eyes went wide as Daniel circled the nub of his nipples.

A devious smile spread across Daniel’s face as he swirled the sensitive bud again, watching as Seongwoo gasped and squirmed under him.

The sights and sounds Seongwoo gave him left him entranced, unaware of the hands that were struggling to rid him off his shorts. Daniel only noticed Seongwoo’s attempts when his fingers grazed his half hard member. Seongwoo’s cheeks grew an even darker red as removed his hands from Daniel’s waistband.

Daniel chuckled softly as he lifted his fingers off of Seongwoo. He stepped off the bed and unceremoniously yanked off his shorts, kicking them away before looking back at Seongwoo.

His mouth practically watered at the sight of Seongwoo resting on his elbows, waiting for him.

Daniel wasted no time crawling onto bed, moving until he’d caged Seongwoo in his arms.

Face to face, Daniel could see the millions of words floating in Seongwoo’s eyes. Words that remained unspoken. Both of them felt it, the notion any uttered thought could shatter this fragile thing they’d built around themselves.

Daniel leaned down, filling the silence with kisses. From the constellation of moles on Seongwoo’s cheek, to his red tipped nose, to his parted, patient lips.

His mind and body buzzed with an impossible high. Like Daniel released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Desire doused his whole being as he devoured Seongwoo’s lips. The sensation of of his nimble fingers running down Daniel’s back lit a fire in him. Heat pooled between his legs, growing hotter by the second. But Daniel intently focused on Seongwoo’s lips, even when he felt a hard limb jab at this thigh.

To have even gotten this far felt like a feat. Moving past anything but the simple thrill of taking Seongwoo’s lips, over and over again, left Daniel on a precipice.

Even though they’d gone this far, how far was he allowed to go?

Daniel didn’t have to think for much longer since Seongwoo answered for him. His hand snaked across Daniel’s body, reaching below where their stomachs had been pressed together.

Daniel shuddered as Seongwoo’s long, slim fingers managed to wrap around the thickness of both their lengths. He experimentally moved his fingers up and down before nearly succumbing to doubt and loosening his hold. But Daniel wrapped a his hand over Seongwoo’s, reassuring him that this was something he wanted.

They locked eyes as both their hands trailed down taut, veiny skin in a steadily hastening rhythm. Daniel’s throat constricted as Seongwoo’s grip shifted around him. No words could describe how intensely good it made Daniel feel to have Seongwoo pressed against him. Like all his sense concentrated right at the point with their skin met, flooding Daniel with euphoria at the slightest movement. At some point, Seongwoo stopped moving his hand and started bouncing and bucking his hips against Daniel, losing himself in the act.

It was all Daniel could do to keep his hand moving. He wanted to just pause and take in how unfairly beautiful Seongwoo was, but both Seongwoo’s twitching, swollen member and his own demanded his attention. He went back to his work, moving against the doubled friction of Seongwoo’s thrusts as heady moan after moan escaped Seongwoo’s lips.

With a loud, stuttering exhale, Seongwoo came onto their hands.

Everything in Daniel’s world dissolved into the vision of Seongwoo in that instance.

The way his back arched when he could no longer hold himself upright, the way his fingers clawed needily at the sheets beneath him, the way his chest rose and fell as Daniel's name escaped lips in strained whispers-between soft moans.

It fed an intense hunger Daniel didn’t know he had, making the ecstacy his release white hot. He closed his eyes as he chased out his climax for as long and as far as he could. His ears rang with the sound of his skin squelching against Seongwoo’s until finally he couldn’t move anymore.

As Daniel opened his eyes and released his grip, Seongwoo’s hand slacked onto the sheets.

The raven haired man was fast asleep, completely spent of energy.

Daniel almost found himself laughing at Seongwoo’s low stamina, but he didn’t. Instead, he reveled in the sight of Seongwoo soundly sleeping. The serenity that lay in the way of his silent breaths contrasted the fire that had filled the room before.

Seongwoo looked so beautiful with his lashes fanned out over his cheeks. The slight part in his lips, so inviting.

It made Daniel want him again.

But he smothered the voice begging to touch Seongwoo.

He’d indulged himself to lengths he’d never gone before. He should have felt ashamed at the sheer amount of joy he felt. Holding Seongwoo in his arms, should have been wrong, but it didn’t. It felt amazing, and even though he had enough sense left in him to know he shouldn’t, he held on.

Daniel clung to Seongwoo as tightly as he could without waking him, letting himself remain in the fragile bubble they’d built for just a while longer.

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

When Seongwoo woke, he found himself alone. His body still tingled from the night before but he felt clean. He expected to be totally naked, but he felt a soft cotton robe on his shoulders as he sat up.

Seongwoo put his head in his hands and groaned. Last night had been amazing. And yet, Seongwoo felt nauseous with guilt. Both of them were aware how crucial this moment was in Daniel’s life and they’d disregarded it. Seongwoo couldn’t feel happy knowing he’d messed with his best friend just days away from his wedding.

“Hey.” Daniel’s voice lacked it’s generally chipper edge. Solidifying the wrongness of what they’d done. “Go freshen up. The room service I ordered should be here soon.”

Seongwoo nodded, carefully moving around the room, purposely avoiding going near Daniel. He could feel the other’s eyes on him the whole time until he shut the bathroom door behind him.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, Seongwoo saw red patches of skin forming a path on his collarbone. His lips were puffy, slightly bruised on the left side from the force of their first kiss. Seeing the evidence in front of him felt like the cold water he splashed on his face.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Breakfast had been laid out when Seongwoo emerged from the bathroom.

Daniel had taken a seat, but he waited until Seongwoo sat down before he eating. 

They ate quietly, focusing on their food. Nothing could be heard past the sounds of metal against the porcelain of the the bowls and unsteady breaths.

The atmosphere was painful. Suffocating even. To the point where Seongwoo started to lose his appetite.

When it started to feel like he might throw up, he set his spoon down.

Daniel looked over at him through his lashes cautiously.

When he noticed that Seongwoo saw him, Daniel sat up, putting his spoon down as well. They sat in silence looking at each other until Daniel finally spoke.

“About last night…” he began, pausing to swallow a knot in his throat. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

Seongwoo wrung his hands in his lap as he mumbled, “You didn’t take advantage of me.”

Daniel’s expression flattened. His brows angling further on his creased forehead. He looked angry, but not at Seongwoo. “You were drunk and I kissed you.”

“I was sober enough to know what I was doing,” Seongwoo stated, feeding Daniel a doleful smile. “I let you kiss me. I could have pushed you away and I let you kiss me. There were so many times you looked at me to make sure it was okay, and each time, I allowed it,” With each utterance, his smile disappeared and his eyes brimmed with unshed.

He buried his face in his hands, unable to look Daniel without feeling the guilt encase him.

“God, I’m worst. I’m the absolute worst.”

Daniel hesitated to reach out. In the end he kept his hand on the table, tightly knitting his fingers. He exhaled as he spoke, “We both made a mistake.”

Seongwoo let out a humorless chuckle. “This was more than just a mistake.”

His own words hung with him because he was right. Cheating was no simple mistake. It was sickening. Seongwoo clenched his fists, resolutely facing Daniel when he concluded that their actions couldn’t go without penalty.

“You should get someone else to be your best man.”

For a fraction of a second, Daniel’s eyes went wide with panic. But just as quickly he hardened his expression, setting his jaw as he answered with a firm and simple, “No.”

Seongwoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No?” Seongwoo’s voice rose with incredulity. “Daniel, I basically had sex with you days before your wedding! What kind of best friend am I?! If someone found out-”

“No one will find out.” Daniel cut him off. He was looking at Seongwoo, but it seemed like his eyes were looking thought him.

“We’ll just pretend it never happened.”

Seongwoo blinked.

_Pretend it never happened._

_Could he do that?_

He traced the expression on Daniel’s face, the nervous creases which filled his forehead. He looked so handsome in the morning light. A voice that had always been at the back of Seongwoo’s mind spoke louder, airing out his desire to kiss him again, to recklessly forget about the world around them and just love Daniel.

He wasn’t sure how to silence this unconscious yearning, but if Daniel wanted to hide everything away, then Seongwoo would go along with him.

After lying to himself for years, it couldn’t be too hard to last a few more days. Especially if it was for Daniel.

“...Okay… Let’s pretend nothing happened.”

* * *

Seongwoo did as he’d been asked, playing the role of Daniel’s best friend perfectly as he helped him load up in the shuttle after check out. He didn’t hug Daniel goodbye. He waved at him the same way he waved at all his other friends in the van.

The others seemed to have noticed something was off. They looked to Daniel who was uncharacteristically impassive to the strange behavior. Jisung sent him a concerned frown, but that was the most response they got out of any of them.

No one said anything as the bus rolled away, leaving Seongwoo standing at the entrance.

The others had taken a plane ride back to the city so they could start getting ready, but since he drove his own car to Busan, Seongwoo had to drive it back up to Seoul.

And he had to do it alone.

Though Seongwoo enjoyed having time to himself, jamming out to his favorite tunes, and driving through the longer scenic route, he missed Daniel.

The car felt eerily empty without his constant chatter or guttural snoring.

Seongwoo gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought.

He was going to have to get used to it.

At least the drive wasn’t horrible. Driving back meant he could stop by his parents’ house.

Seongwoo had promised his mom he’d help her bring all the sweets she’d made to the wedding, but he wanted to see her because he missed her. After everything he’d been through, Seongwoo wanted someone to tell him everything would be okay.

The bell on the door chimed as Seongwoo entered the flower shop below his parent’s apartment. He breathed in the comforting scent of his mom’s cooking that mixed with the scent of fresh flowers below.

He moved through the shop, following the familiar steps up to his apartment. He felt like a kid again. Like he’d just come home from school. He unlocked the door with the key he always kept and found his mom laboring away in the kitchen.

“I’m home,” he said in a small voice, mostly to himself, but it seemed his mother heard.

“Seongwoo-yah! Is that you?” she called out above the sound of the exhaust.

He didn’t know why his throat felt tight as he answered her. “Yeah, umma. It’s me.”

His feet lead him to the kitchen where he saw box after box of homemade rice cakes before he saw his mom.

Seongwoo had thought she’d only make a box at most, but this was enough to feed everyone attending and then some.

“What is all this, ma?” he laughed a little nervously as he examined the boxes.

“I got a little carried away. I just couldn’t help myself when I think of little Daniel and how much you two have grown.” Seongwoo watched as his mom rambled on smiling, mentioning every special little moment he and Daniel had together.

Their past.

All the years they’d spent together.

Hearing someone else mention them broke Seongwoo’s mental defenses.

He could feel himself tremble, but he tried to hold back the sobs.

His mother’s adoring rant had stopped. She frowned as she scranned him, noting the tautness of his shoulder and the tightness in his face.

“What’s wrong?” His mother demanded.

But Seongwoo tried to fight off the flood of emotions. He didn’t want to break down in front of his mom.

“Allergies,” he choked out as he fought off the tears the threatened to spill.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Ong Seongwoo, don’t lie to me. Is this something to do with Daniel?”

Seongwoo whimpered at the mention of his name.

He really couldn’t keep anything from his mother.

She held Seongwoo, rubbing his arm gently to coax him into speaking. “What the matter, baby? What’s wrong with Daniel?”

Her words earlier had triggered all his favorite memories with Daniel. All the happy moments. Even the sad ones.

Knowing he was going to get married made it feel like those days were over.

Like it was all over.

He didn’t want his best friend to get married to someone else.

Before he knew, Seongwoo was sobbing.

“I-I love him, umma” his voice croaked out. “I love him and I-” he sucked in a breath, “-and I don’t want to see him get married.”

His mom held him even tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I know, baby. I’ve known for a long time.”

Seongwoo swallowed between his sobs, looking up at his mother with tear filled eyes. “What do I do?”

She pet his hair as he imparted her wisdom. “You can’t avoid it because you don’t want to see it. In life, there are realities we all have to face, dear. This is one of them.”

Her sensible, solemn reasoning didn’t sit well with Seongwoo.

“I raised you to be a strong boy. You can get through this, I know you can.”

It seemed that for once in his life, his mother’s comforting words didn’t make the darkness go away.

All he could do was hold onto her and cry.

Cry longer and harder than he had in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter which I consider the real breaking point of everything. The highest and lowest point in this story. 
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, so much shit was happening and I was stressed over it. But somehow I think it was meant to be released today. This chapter is somewhat of a reflection of what I'm feeling right now. As this chapter is the beginning of the end of this story and today is the beginning of the end of Wanna One's chapter. It's fitting. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delays, I wanted to finish this before the last day but I don't think I can. I know some of you may be leaving this fandom. So if this is the last chapter you read, then I hope life treats you well. For those of you continuing on, lets continue to love them like they never left. 
> 
> Thank you Cici and Jem for looking over this chapter <333 
> 
> See you all next time <333 (Chapter 8 should be up within the next two weeks - I have exams so that makes things tentative TT_TT)
> 
> P.S. I'm not sorry for that troll ending :D


	8. Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few months since I said I would finish this. I'm sorry for the delays. Thank you for being patient all this while. 🙇 I hope I made it worth the wait ^_^
> 
> NSFW WARNING! This chapter contains: e**ing, g*****ing, f*****ing, r**ing, and b*******ing. (lol sorry for being vague but I wanted it to be a surprise.)
> 
> [Chapter Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvgBbpz_uvU&list=PL2SxAeFI9grI_PXN3N7VR091M0dmBpoYM&index=2&t=0s)
> 
> This is somewhat in order, but it might not be exactly timed. These are the songs I wrote this chapter to though ^_^

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

Daniel sat on the edge of his hotel bed, looking through the doorway at the pile of gifts lining the living room of his suite. His wedding was barely two days away -- most of his close relatives and friends had arrived, but he couldn’t stay in the halls to greet them anymore.

He’d locked the door and told everyone he was going to rest. Everything felt unbearable, like he stood helpless before a looming wave that threatened to submerge him. Anxiety flooded his veins, leaving him restless.

At first, Daniel thought it was because someone might know what he did with Seongwoo.

But the more he thought, the more he wished someone would bring it up. He wanted to be confronted. He wanted someone to call him out. To tell him he’s terrible. To acknowledge that it happened so Daniel didn’t have to sit here wondering if it was even real.

Most of all, he wished that Seongwoo would talk to him.

His best friend hadn’t called or texted since he’d waved goodbye to him in Busan. Seongwoo hadn’t even bothered to open Daniel’s messages.

As if to add salt to the wound, Jisung broke the news to Daniel that Seongwoo wouldn’t be coming today. Seongwoo decided to delay his arrival and stay at his mother’s house today and tomorrow.

The room across from Daniel’s would remain empty until the day before the wedding. He wouldn’t get to see his best friend before then.

No matter how hard he tried to go to sleep, Daniel found himself staring at his phone, waiting for something. Anything. Because Seongwoo’s silence scared Daniel more than bugs or haunted houses, or even his impending future.

There was rarely a time when the two of them were silent. Even when they were busy, they would at least message each other, if not call. Seongwoo was the only person other than his mom that Daniel knew would always have his side in life.

But now, the foundation that their relationship stood on felt like it was disappearing.

Daniel stubbornly stayed awake all night, lying on his side, staring at the candid photo of Seongwoo he kept in his contacts. Silently, he wished he could go back to that time where Seongwoo was smiling beside him.

Lost in his own thoughts, Daniel didn’t notice the sun had risen until a knock at his door forced him to face the morning.

* * *

For more than one reason, Daniel was starting to wonder why he even wanted to get married.

Starting from the moment that his groomsmen collected him from his room, he’d been bombarded by his relatives, all jumping at the chance to congratulate him again. And for the most part, it went fairly smoothly until a bunch of aunties decided to comment on why he had bags under his eyes. All their lighthearted gossip about Daniel seeming like some blushing bride made Daniel want to retreat into himself.

Luckily -- or unluckily -- Jisung dragged him away from them. For the next hour and half, Daniel was at the mercy of a stylist that caked his face until it felt like his skin might fall off. But at least he looked like he had his life together.

He’d been rushed out as soon as the makeup was done. Turing his world into a whirlwind of entertaining guests and answering his wedding planner’s questions.

Everything started to feel overwhelming all over again.

And Daniel continually drifted to Seongwoo, missing him more than ever.

It frustrated Daniel that he had to face all these people alone.

He easily forgave Minhyun for not being there, but Seongwoo? Seongwoo had gone to nearly every appointment with the wedding planner. He knew all of Daniel’s relatives. It felt like second nature to answer question about why Minhyun wasn’t there, but when they asked where Seongwoo was, he didn’t know what to say.

Seongwoo had always been there for Daniel whenever he needed him. No matter what happened. All Daniel had to do was say the word.

But Daniel had been the one to push Seongwoo away. And he knew it.

He knew that Seongwoo wasn’t the type to pretend like their act meant nothing. It was one thing to sleep with a total stranger, but your best friend? That was an entirely different landmine, and Daniel couldn’t blame the sheer panic or the utter repulsion in Seongwoo’s eyes when he realized what they’d done.

And yet, selfishly, Daniel couldn’t let Seongwoo run away like he wanted. Even if it meant crushing his own heart, knowing that Seongwoo wouldn’t want to associate with him anymore, Daniel couldn’t bear to be without him.

The simple thought of knowing that Seongwoo had to be here tomorrow gave Daniel some solace.

That thought rested like a glimmer of hope, carrying Daniel through most of his day. Even as BoA grilled him with details about the wedding until his eyes glazed over, he knew things would be better once Seongwoo arrived.

Daniel had been staring at his unread texts to Seongwoo when an arm slinked its way over his broad shoulder. The weight felt off, and Daniel didn’t even have to look to know it wasn’t Seongwoo.

“Why so gloomy, Mr. Groom-To-Be?”

“I’m just tired, Minki-hyung,” Daniel replied as amicably as he could. Minki’s eccentric nature sometimes made Daniel weary, like he couldn’t quite figure out what the other man’s intentions were.

Minki’s smile always seemed to be hiding something. “Aww, well, don’t worry. Minhyun will be here tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Daniel did his best to not look disappointed. Minhyun was supposed to be here later that night.

To learn, just now, that Minhyun would be arriving late upset Daniel. He wanted to ask Minki more about it, but the older man steered the conversation elsewhere.

“By the way, I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

His face scrunched as he held back his laughter.

Daniel stiffened. He hadn’t even bothered to look at the pile growing in his hotel living room.

“What gift?”

Minki rolled his eyes.

“That gift I sent you at your bachelor party. I heard everyone had a huge laugh.”

Daniel forced his mouth to keep from curling into a scowl. “You sent that?”

The other man snickered and patted Daniel’s shoulder.

“Of course! Don’t tell me you thought Minhyun sent it? Don’t you know what kind of person he is?”

He asked as if idea seemed incredulous.

Daniel swallowed, thinking back to his to the times he spent with his fiance. Minhyun was fun to be around. He seemed stable and liked all the things Daniel liked. He was handsome and driven and clean. That kind of joke didn’t seem like the kind of thing Minhyun would do, but Daniel didn’t know for certain. When he really thought on it, he had no idea what the nuances of Minhyun’s personality were.

Minki’s expression twisted to a frown when Daniel remained silent. “Hey, don’t worry. Whatever is going on, it’s gonna be okay. Shots are on Minhyun’s tab tonight.”

He grinned playfully as he skipped off to god knows where.

The groom-to-be stood in the hall, trying to digest this new information. Minhyun hadn’t sent him that terrible gift, but he failed to mention that he was coming a day later than he said he would.

Daniel wasn’t given much time to dwell on it as BoA’s assistant found him and handed him twenty other things to do.

By the time he’s forced to sit there and sort through the photos for his slideshow, Daniel was ready to scream at someone. All the pressure on him just felt so overwhelming and without Seongwoo to share in his frustrations, Daniel couldn’t seem to think straight.

He excused himself to the bathroom but escaped onto the hotel’s terrace to take in the crisp evening air.

The door to the terrace swung open again and Daniel was ready to run and hide if someone had found him. He sank back to his seat when he saw his mom walk towards him, holding strawberry milk in her hand.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” she said vaguely as she sat down with him.

He stared out at the sky and sighed, “Yeah… a little…”

“You keep looking around like you’re waiting for something. Or someone?” his mom accurately assessed.

Daniel didn’t reply. He couldn’t lie to his mom’s face.

“It’s Seongwoo, right?”

Her question didn’t even surprise Daniel. She knew him too well. He bowed his head and nodded in answer, covering his eyes with his loose bangs.

“You know, when you were younger, I thought you and Seongwoo would get married. You always seemed to like him, but you never went after him.” Her mouth curled into a frown, expressing her disappointment.

“You went after all those other people instead. I never wanted to make decisions for you, but you kept getting hurt. As your mom, I thought maybe I should guide you in the right direction. Towards someone who could love you and take care of you. But, now, I’m thinking maybe I did it the wrong way.”

Daniel looked at her in surprise.

“What do you mean, Ma?”

She looked at him with a wistful smile, patting his hand. “Do what makes you happy, Niel-ah. Like you always have.”

What makes him happy?

Daniel shut away the question the moment the image of Seongwoo started forming in his head.

He tore his gaze from his mother as she rose. “I’ll tell Ms. BoA you aren’t feeling well. But you better finish those preparations tomorrow with Seongwoo.”

She walked away, leaving him with the weight of her words.

Simply knowing that he could have Seongwoo at his side put his heart at ease.

Tomorrow couldn’t be here sooner.

* * *

Daniel didn’t sleep again that night. The anxiety from before had slowly been replaced by anticipation of seeing Seongwoo again. It didn’t matter if they weren’t on the best of terms at the moment.

Seeing him, being able to talk to him, felt like the greatest relief.

At the crack of dawn, before anyone could come to find him in the morning, Daniel slipped away. Hiding in a corner of the lobby that gave him a vantage point to the entrance.

He knew Seongwoo would be here soon when he saw his mother and Jisung loitering in the lobby. Despite that, Daniel stayed hidden. He didn’t dare to move. Moving meant risking someone finding him. And if he was found, Daniel knew he would get dragged off.

Only when he saw a familiar white sedan pull up did he rise from his seat.

Their other friends and few of Daniel’s closer relatives had joined Jisung and Niel's mother at the entryway. They all stood at the ready, waiting to greet Seongwoo as if he were a guest of honor.

Seongwoo’s mother and sister walked in first, immediately rushing up to Daniel’s mom and embracing her. The rest of Daniel’s family came up to them too, addressing them with a fondness that only showed how close Seongwoo’s family had become to Daniel’s in the past twelve years.

When the sound of rolling bags and heavy footsteps drew nearer, it felt like the world moved in slow motion.

Daniel’s breath stayed caught in his throat as his eyes bathed in the sight of Seongwoo. An inexplicable relief washed over Daniel now that he could finally see his best friend again.

But something didn’t seem quite right.

Seongwoo looked stunning in his T-shirt and jeans, but the smile on his face felt off despite how he greeted everyone fondly, giving them all the same gentle hug.

When Seongwoo got to Daniel, the latter thought that maybe -- just maybe -- Seongwoo would show some frustration or anger.

But there was nothing in Seongwoo’s eyes as he merely said, “Hello, Daniel,” giving him the same greeting he gave everyone else.

“Hey,” Daniel breathed out.

Seongwoo stood right in front of him, but it felt like talking to him through a wall where words didn’t carry and meaning was muffled.

The spark of ease between them had been doused.

And Daniel watched on, feeling lost as Seongwoo carried on, wearing the facade of the perfect Best Man.

While everyone else merrily chattered on in their blissful ignorance, Daniel donned his own fake smile.

So this was the consequence of his choices.

He honestly didn’t know what to expect. Daniel just didn’t want to lose his best friend physically, but this felt like losing him in another way.

And Daniel didn’t know what to do with that.

Every instinct in his body shouted at him to fix it. To draw nearer to Seongwoo. Yet, whenever he tried to, Seongwoo would counter him cutting him off before he could even get a word in.

Frustration cultivated inside Daniel’s heart as Seongwoo continued to stay in a separate, unreachable world.

His feelings felt like a pressure cooker, collecting until he stood at the edge of exploding. Daniel couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped forwards, ready to whisk Seongwoo away, to speak to him in private, but the crowd between them blocked him.

Their collective attention drifted from Seongwoo and his family towards the door.

“Minhyun-ah!” Daniel’s mother called out to the tall figure at the door as he lugged behind a suitcase.

Minhyun looked as pristine as ever as he moved to Daniel’s side and started greeting everyone. Daniel just stood there, lost in the sudden shift of attention as Seongwoo quietly drifted away from the crowd with his mother and sister in tow.

While his fiance tended to the guests, Daniel watched Seongwoo’s form disappear down the hall.

As he was herded away to the lounge where the rest of his family was, Daniel stood at Minhyun’s side rather awkwardly. Days had passed since their last conversation.

It felt like Daniel had lived lifetimes since then. Greeting his family and friends with a smile on his face with Minhyun beside him left a bad taste in Daniel’s mouth. Like he was lying each time he introduced his fiance.

He thought maybe it was because he wasn’t used to it yet. But the more people Daniel had to face, the more anxious he felt.

At his core, Daniel knew something wasn’t right.

Being with Minhyun felt like living through a glass wall. Like he was passively experiencing someone else’s life.

He kept the smile on his face for propriety's sake, but Daniel started to wonder how long he could endure this.

In his head, he hadn’t honestly considered how unhappy he’d be feeling at his own wedding.

But when BoA brought out her binder to confirm everything with Daniel, he couldn’t keep up the charade. Looking over the book with Minhyun instead of Seongwoo felt wrong.

It felt like showing a stranger a glimpse of his own intimate selections when, in fact, this was supposed to be for Minhyun as well. Yet, Seongwoo had been the one to do all the preparations with Daniel.

He was the one that Daniel planned to finish all of this with.

Daniel only learned through Minki that Minhyun would be arriving. His own fiance hadn’t called or messaged him to say when he’d be arriving. His constantly busy lifestyle had made him so distant from before.

Though Daniel had tried to excuse it and ignore it, he no longer felt able to set aside his frustrations. Every time Minhyun would comment on something that they needed to finalize, his input felt off -- adding to Daniel’s chagrin. It got to the point where Daniel cut off any contribution that Minhyun tried to make. He told BoA that his fiance was tired and that he would answer her alone.

In all honesty, it had been an excuse to drag Minhyun away and speak to him, one on one.

When they were alone in a small sitting area of one of the hall, Daniel stared down his fiance. Though there was a long list of things bothering him, Daniel decided to start from the top.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming in today?”

“I got caught up in a last-minute meeting, but I made sure to tell Minki to tell you.” Minhyun responded the way he always did -- with a sure, businesslike certainty. Like there wasn’t anything wrong with what he’d done.

Normally Daniel would have dropped everything there, but today, he felt especially irritated.

“What about your parents? And the rest of your family? Are they not coming?” Even Seongwoo’s extended family had arrived, yet Minhyun’s parents remained out of the picture.

There was an almost unnoticeable twitch in Minhyun’s expression, but he managed to keep his composure as he answered, “They said they’d come tomorrow.”

Daniel had been about to say something else when Minhyun’s phone started to ring.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” His remained straight faced as he bid Daniel goodbye and walked away to take the call.

Daniel sighed once he was all alone. He wondered what he should do before dinner. As he walked in the direction of his room he thought of maybe taking a nap or getting something to eat. There were memos to approve and last minute changes to go over too.

Except, Daniel didn’t really want to do any of those.

He wanted to talk to Seongwoo.

Lost in the depths of his thoughts, his subconscious seemed to have guided him to the room across from his.

Seongwoo’s room.

The door was ajar, being held by the stopper, and the groom recalled his mother’s words about finishing the preparations with Seongwoo.

Maybe if he used the excuse of work, his best friend wouldn’t give him the cold shoulder?

It felt like a long shot, but it was all Daniel had.

He cautiously opened the door. His heart stirred at the sight of the room’s sole occupant.

Ridges formed on Seongwoo’s forehead as he looked down at the gray suit he’d laid out on his bed.

“Ah, hyung did you get the steamer I ask-,” Seongwoo stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw who had come in.

His expression changed completely. From the same familiar face Daniel knew to an impassive mask.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel called out, hoping his friend might act differently now that they were alone.

When cold eyes gleaned over him, Daniel shrunk back. He’d never heard Seongwoo use such a chilling tone when addressing him before. “Why did you come here?”

“I-I need your help,” Daniel throated choke up, hearing the way Seongwoo dismissively scoffed.

“Ask Jisung. I don’t want to help you anymore.”

Though the words had meant to be intentionally harsh, Daniel could hear the hurt that lingered.

Seongwoo didn’t want to do this, but he was in pain.

And Daniel had caused that pain.

“Seongwoo, please, tell me what I have to do to fix this.” He pleaded with this best friend, desperate to fix this mess he’d made.

Daniel waited for Seongwoo to respond, but his best friend wouldn’t look at him. His lips quivered as he kept his gaze on the ground.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No,” Daniel said with absolute certainty as he stepped towards Seongwoo.

He wanted to hold his friend. To comfort him and reassure him.

But Seongwoo stepped back. Holding up his arms to ward Daniel away.

His gaze fearful.

“Stop. Stop right there, Kang Daniel. Don’t come any closer.”

Daniel’s heart clenched as he heard how scared Seongwoo sounded.

“Why?” he breathed, unconsciously reaching out for Seongwoo, who flinched. 

“Niel, please. I don’t want to do something we’ll regret again. Especially not the day before your wedding.”

Daniel swallowed, understanding why Seongwoo acted this way. He was worried that Daniel might do something again. But they were both sober this time, and Daniel felt like he could keep his emotions in check.

“If I-” He tried to argue with Seongwoo, to make him see his logic, but his friend cut him off.

“Please stop making this harder for the both of us and just go.”

Seongwoo forcefully kept his head down, purposely avoiding Daniel’s eyes. His clenched fists shook at his side as he shrunk into himself.

While Seongwoo’s words were defiant, his posture made him seem as fragile as glass. Daniel knew if he stood there longer and tried to reach out, Seongwoo might break. That simple push could make him crumble into Daniel.

But it would come at the price of Seongwoo’s resentment.

At the price of the guilt of turning his back on everyone who’d come to this hotel to witness him marry a man Daniel knew he didn’t love.

In the light that seeped through the window, Daniel could see a shining tear slip down Seongwoo’s face.

And suddenly it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Ice shards stabbed at his heart over and over again until Daniel felt his own eyes sting.

He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t hurt Seongwoo.

Daniel faltered as he lifted his heavy feet from the ground, taking silent step after step towards the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a second as he hesitated, but he willed himself to step into the hall.

With no clear destination in mind, Daniel walked down the halls where the air didn’t threaten to strangle him.

His feet halted when he stopped in front of a window, watching the fading light of the sunset. It somehow mirrored how his world seemed to grow colder and darker. He exhaled, trying to relieve some of the pressure building in his chest.

But it didn’t go away.

And Daniel expected that.

He’d spent so long convincing himself that marrying Minhyun was the right thing, he didn’t notice how he was hurting himself. The further he tried to run away from his feelings for Seongwoo, the more he seemed to drown in them.

It was hard to hide from a decade-old love. One that made Daniel fear. One that made him do something as drastic as deluding himself over a perfect man.

Sometimes Daniel wished he could go back and stop himself from making such a rash decision, because all he felt now was intense regret and hopelessness.

He didn’t want to face tomorrow.

He just wanted to hide.

The so called happiest moment of his life felt like a never ending nightmare.

Running away never felt more tempting. But Daniel wouldn’t do that. Even if he didn’t want this, he’d invested so much into this wedding. It wouldn’t be right… right?

His tired mind ached from weighing options. There seem to be no correct answer. Everything felt like a loss.

As he watched the stars fill the sky, he recalled something Seongwoo used to do way back when. The day before an exam, he’d ask the stars to tell him if he should bother cramming or not. Though he wasn’t a college student and this wasn’t a question to some exam, Daniel asked the stars for sign.

To to guide him.

To show him his destiny.

His silent pleas were halted by a text from Jisung asking him to come to his room.

More wedding preparations to tend to.

With a sigh, Daniel straightened his shoulders, trying to appear like his world wasn’t falling apart at his feet.

He found his way to Jisung’s room, knocking on the door twice, only to notice it had been left open.

**Daniel:**

_Where are you, hyung?_

**Jisung:**

_I had to go pick something up from the tailors._

_Anyways, Jihoon picked up your ring from the jeweler in the afternoon._

_It’s on my desk._

Daniel made his way inside unceremoniously. He neared the desk, wanting to just get it over with.

When he got to the desk, Daniel found the velvet box on top what looked like a piece of notebook paper filled with Seongwoo’s familiar scrawl. Daniel’s eyes had started to consume it’s contents before he could stop himself.

Despite knowing that maybe he shouldn’t read it, Daniel saw his own name written in Seongwoo’s hand.

_To Kang Daniel, my best friend,_

_We’ve come a long way since the day we first met._

_It seems so silly now, but back then_ _, I_ _felt intimidated of you. The underclassm_ _a_ _n transfer student that looked like he had a penchant for trouble._

_I didn’t realize how wrong I was until that rainy day when I was stuck under the canopy. You’d never spoken to me before that. You didn’t even know me. And yet, you still shared your umbrella with me._

_And once you did know me, you started sharing your food, your sweaters, your shoes, your keys, and eventually your apartment._

_That’s the kind of inexplicably generous person you are._

_And always have been._

_Your kindness, your warmth, the light you bring to the people around you, Daniel, that’s made these twelve years feel like both an instant and a lifetime. It_ _took_ _me a while to process the sheer volume of memories we share together, but even though we’ve lived nearly half our lives together_ _,_ _you make it feel like it went by in a flash._

_Being with you is like finding the fountain of youth. Where no matter how old we might get or how we may mature, we will always remain those kids from back then._

_These last few months reminded me of that the most. During those hectic days where we’d run around trying to make sure everything for today was going as smoothly as possible, we still found time to sit down together and just eat some cake. It reminded me of how we started that little unspoken tradition, where we’d eat cake after one of us had a long day._

_He’s so special to me. And still I don’t want to share him, but he loves you._ _Minhyun, you are so lucky to be marrying my best friend._

 _There were times when he would tease me and make fun of me, but he’d always have my side when I needed him. He would make each day we spent together a happy one_ . _I know Daniel can be childish at times, but he will always try to make each day you spend together a happy one._ _I could always count on him_ . _You can always count on that._

 _Thank you for looking after me for so long, Daniel. I honestly don’t know how I’ll be able to be alone without you. After years of being with you, I guess I got a little spoiled_ _. Besides, if he put up with me for this long, he can easily cherish someone as wonderful as you for the rest of his life._

 _Please don’t leave me behind._ _Please take care of him._

_And Daniel, I’m glad you finally got your happy ending._

_With love, your best friend,_

_Seongwoo_

Daniel stood there, reading the everything over and over again he questioned himself.

Why hadn’t he bothered to pry when he knew something had been off with the way Seongwoo had been acting?

All this time, Seongwoo had been afraid. He’d been worried. And Sad.

And Daniel had been none the wiser.

Since that night in Busan, Daniel was sure that Seongwoo felt something more for him than just platonic love. But the morning after had been such a mess, he’d been unsure if Seongwoo had really even wanted him in more than just a sexual way.

If he’d known how Seongwoo really felt-

Daniel blocked his train of thought.

No.

It wasn’t right to think like that the night before his wedding.

Daniel suppressed everything, trying to distract himself with the wedding ring he’d purchased what seemed like lifetimes ago.

His breath hitched as he opened the blue velvet box. Two matching rings were pressed into the satin folds.

Back then, he’d wanted to fulfill some selfish desire to claim Seongwoo as his own. It had made him so happy to hear the attendant call Seongwoo his fiancé, to know that Seongwoo would have a ring that matched his own.

It felt like a cruel joke that this was all he was going to get, that this was as far as he could go.

But something stirred inside of Daniel as he looked down at the identical rings.

He suddenly remembered something his dad had said to him a long, long time ago.

_It’s better to stumble over bad decisions than live the rest of your life with regret._

Before he could change his mind, Daniel let his will drive his feet towards a certain hotel room door.

It opened after two knocks.

As he stood in the hallway, his jaw set, Daniel faced the man in front of him.

“We need to talk.”

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

Seongwoo burrowed himself in his blanket, staring out the window as the darkness of the night eroded into a beautiful peach-orange sunrise.

He didn’t want to get out of bed.

The moment that Seongwoo had dreaded for so long was finally here. And he didn’t know what he felt. He was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. He was hungry but he had no appetite.

On his nightstand, Seongwoo could see his phone fill with messages from his friends. His usual morning ritual would be to greet them all. But he couldn’t bear to read what they all had to say.

Not today.

Seongwoo just wanted to lie in bed and delay the heartbreak he knew would come.

His alarm told him his rest was over. As much as he wished he could stay put, he had to get up and get ready.

Seongwoo moved slowly as he robotically readied himself. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and got dressed, ticking off the checklist in his head. To distract himself, he’d put all his focus into whatever task was at hand.

Thinking too much would tear him apart.

He’d been meticulously styling his hair when a knock sounded at the door.

With his concentration broken, Seongwoo couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He wasn’t in the mood to greet anyone today. Especially not his friends, who he assumed would be at the door.

Seongwoo’s sneer disappeared when a staff member greeted him.

The blue jacketed bellhop held out a tray with a thick, ivory envelope on it.

His name had been scrawled on the cover, but the handwriting didn’t look familiar.

Seongwoo didn’t want to pick up the card, fearing who it might be from. What it might say.

When the bellhop cleared his throat, giving Seongwoo a pressed smile, he was forced to pick up the card and send the boy on his way.

Alone with the card, Seongwoo battled with himself.

Should he open it?

Should he not?

As time ticked by, he grew annoyed with himself.

His hesitation had landed him here in the first place.

What else did he have to lose?

Seongwoo ripped the envelope open, taking out the card and finding something he never expected.

_Hello Seongwoo,_

_I hope this letter arrives to you in confidence._

_While it might sound a little rash, I want to get straight to the point._

_I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Daniel. More specially, I mean to speak about what you mean to him._

_Even though we’ve only been acquainted a short while and I’ve met you on a handful of occasions, I feel like I know you._

_On our first date, all Daniel did was talk about you and how great you are. In every conversation we’ve had, he never fails to mention you somehow._

_I don’t mean to sound like some jilted lover, because, in all honesty, I’m not. I don’t know what it is exactly that I feel for him, but I want to see Daniel happy._

_With you, I know he will be._

_Therefore, despite how hasty and irrational it seems, I am not going to marry Kang Daniel._

_I hope we can all be proper friends in the future._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Hwang Minhyun_

What?

What did he mean he wasn’t going to marry Daniel?

As Seongwoo digested what he’d just read, he was struck with disbelief.

This couldn’t be happening.

This had to be some kind of prank.

Seongwoo grabbed his jacket and marched to Minhyun’s room as calmly as he could.

When came to the door, he couldn’t hear a sound across the doorframe.

He knocked, assuming Minhyun might asleep.

But there was no answer.

Seongwoo’s heartbeat raced wildly as anxiety flooded him.

His mind became a flurry of thoughts and emotions. He worried for Daniel, feared what would happen when his best friend would find out about the current situation. Underneath all the friendly concern lingered joy. Joy that Seongwoo wouldn’t have to see Daniel marry someone else. And the thought disgusted him. He never wanted to benefit from causing Daniel pain.

Even if it meant his own unhappiness, Daniel would always come first.

Wherever Minhyun was, Seongwoo vowed to find him before the wedding for Daniel’s sake.

His fingers shook as he called Minhyun’s groomsmen one by one to try and see if they knew where he was.

Jaehwan and Jinyoung hadn’t seen Minhyun since the night before, Sungwoon had last seen him at at breakfast, and as for the rest his groomsmen, Seongwoo couldn’t even contact them.

Helplessness settled over Seongwoo as he rattled his brain for what he could possibly do.

He had to find Minhyun.

By the looks of it, Minhyun didn’t seem to be at the hotel anymore. There was still two and half hours until the wedding. That might barely be enough time for Seongwoo to check Minhyun’s apartment and office.

If need be, he’d even call his friends who worked at Incheon Airport. He had enough connections to check if Minhyun was going to leave the country. He might even be able to stop him.

Seongwoo calmed himself down, reassuring himself that he would find his best friend’s missing fiance. Daniel wasn’t going to end up hurt again. Not if Seongwoo could help it.

With his mind set, Seongwoo made his way to the garage as quickly and quietly as he could. There were too many guests in the hall for him to show any signs of unease. They all knew him and if they knew that something was off, word could get to Daniel.

It wasn’t until Seongwoo had made it into the near empty garage that he could breathe easy. So far, no one had followed him. He sprinted to his car, hurrying inside.

Seongwoo wasted no time starting the car. In his head, he’d already mapped out the shortest routes to get around the city, but he still put navigation on his phone.

He had been ready to drive off, but when he looked out the windshield, his eyes went wide.

Daniel, fully dressed in his black tux, stood in front of his car, with his arms crossed.

Seongwoo lowered his window to yell at his best friend. “What are you doing?”

“Stopping you,” Daniel said plainly, not moving at all.

Seongwoo sat back and contemplated Daniel’s words.

Stopping him? Did he figure out why Seongwoo was here?

“It’s okay, hyung.” Daniel approached the driver side door and opened it.

Seongwoo stayed firmly in his seat, gripping the steering wheel and staring up at Daniel in frustration. He probably had no idea what was going on. What Seongwoo was doing for his sake.

He glared up at Daniel, who looked oddly serene.

“What the hell do you mean it’s okay?” 

Daniel held out a hand and gave a small smile.

“If you get out of the car, I promise I’ll explain.”

For some strange reason, Seongwoo’s heart started pounding as he turned off the car and took Daniel’s hand.

The look his best friend was giving him was so familiar, and yet Seongwoo knew something changed. A spark he couldn’t identify in the shine of Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel seemed worlds away from the timid man that had stepped into Seongwoo’s room just yesterday.

His shoulders no longer looked sunken and there was a lightness in his smile that Seongwoo hadn’t seen in what felt like a lifetime. The blinding confidence stunned Seongwoo to the point the rest of the world eroded around him. He didn’t know where Daniel was taking him until they’d arrived at the empty terrace.

“Why’d you bring us all the way here?” Seongwoo awkwardly scoped out the terrace, avoiding having to look Daniel in the eyes.

“I have my reasons,” Daniel hummed.

He looked so at ease that it unsettled Seongwoo, knowing that Daniel’s fiance was missing. Did he even know?

“I know Minhyun isn’t here anymore,” Daniel answered as if he could read Seongwoo’s mind. It stunned the elder into a stupor as he stood there and heard his friend explain. “He left last night. Right after dinner.”

Seongwoo had no idea what was going on anymore.

Daniel knew.

And he did nothing about it?

Taking a deep breath, Daniel began, “Yesterday, I had a lot on my mind.” His eyes shined as he looked directly at Seongwoo, making the latter tense. “I ended up having a long conversation with Minhyun.”

“I told him I couldn’t marry him.” The clarity and sureness in Daniel’s voice as he uttered those words shook Seongwoo. The pink haired man’s lips curled a little higher before he stated, “Apparently, he’d had the same idea for a while.”

At this point, Seongwoo wanted to pinch himself.

This had to be some kind of dream.

It couldn’t be real.

It was some prank.

Any minute now Daniel was going to take it back and Seongwoo was going to be broken hearted again.

But nothing changed.

The sun shined brightly overhead. The leaves on the potted plants around them swayed in the wind. And Daniel’s gaze remained dripping with affection that Seongwoo just didn’t know how to handle.

Blush dusted his ears as he asked Daniel the serious question. The reason why it seemed so impossible for this scenario to even exist.

“But what about the wedding? You spent so much time, so much money… everyone is here… isn’t it a waste?”

Daniel’s eyes glinted as he smiled at Seongwoo.

“Who said it’s a waste?”

Seongwoo leaned back as Daniel stepped closer.

He avoided looking at Daniel as he stated the obvious. “You and Minhyun aren’t getting married, so what about all the stuff for the wedding? All the decorations and plans?”

Daniel’s smile grew wider. “I talked with BoA last night about our change in plans. Turns out she was easily able to accomodate my requests.”

“She was able to reimburse you?”

His best friend chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, we just made a few minor changes to the decor.”

Seongwoo furrowed his brow. “What?”

_How could the wedding be on if both grooms weren’t present?_

“None of the planning will go to waste, because it can be used for our wedding.”

“Excuse me?”

Seongwoo thought he hadn’t heard right.

However, Daniel’s stance remained steady.

“We can use it for our wedding. Yours and mine.”

The first time Daniel had said it, it felt like a splash of cold water. Hearing them now, reaffirmed, Seongwoo felt as if he stood on quicksand. His mind couldn’t quite process what was going on but his heart seemed to flutter at racing speeds.

Seongwoo bit the insides of his cheek, trying to hold himself together. Trying to maintain what he thought was his grasp on reality. He couldn’t let himself believe this.

If this all turned out to be a lie, Seongwoo didn’t know what would become of himself. 

His voice remained impassive as he chided, “Daniel, be serious…”

Lifting his head, Daniel bore his eyes into Seongwoo’s.

“I am.”

The words were laced with so much sincerity that Seongwoo nearly melted.

He couldn’t delude himself.

He couldn’t run away.

Not under Daniel’s pining gaze.

Still unable to comprehend it, Seongwoo’s breath shook as he spoke. “So, you really asking me to marry you?”.

Daniel remained ever patient, as he nodded. “Yes.”

Seongwoo felt himself start to crumble. If this went on any longer, he wasn’t sure he could recover. “Daniel, if you’re joking with me right now, I swear I’m going to-”

Before he could finish, Daniel pulled out a velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it.

“Ong Seongwoo, I love you.

I’ve wanted to marry you for the longest time.

I never acted on it because I thought you’d never love me back.

The whole reason I dated so often was because I tired to get over you. Of course, it never worked. And each time, I’d break up with someone, you’d be by my side, making me fall harder for you.

I thought marrying someone perfect would fix that. I foolishly thought I could get over you.

I tried to convince myself that I was doing the right thing even as the cracks started to appear in my relationship with Minhyun.

The opposite of what I wanted was happening. I started to love you more.

That night in Busan, when you said you felt wrong for wanting to kiss me, I was over the moon. And I let that feeling guide everything that happened that night. It might not have been right, given the circumstance, but it felt right, Seongwoo.

I was so scared the morning after when you said you wanted to leave, I thought you regretted what happened.

It threw me off. Because I wanted you and I knew how important it was that we don’t let all the money and the planning that went into this go to waste. I thought asking you to pretend like it never happened would fix things, but I hated it.

I’m sorry my actions made you suffer, Seongwoo. I intend to make up for it for the rest of my life.

I love you, and only you.

So, if you’ll have me, I want to be yours forever.”

Each word Daniel spoke slammed into Seongwoo, tearing holes into the facade he had built up to protect himself.

By the time his best friend had finished, all of Seongwoo’s walls had fallen, leaving him open and bare. Pain, sadness, and unadulterated bliss swelled through his heart as he relieved the last few months over again.

Looking at Daniel now, seeing him hold out the ring, shook Seongwoo to his core.

He couldn’t write this off as an illusion anymore.

This was real.

This was really happening.

“Niel,” Seongwoo croaked affectionately as he choked back a sob.

Daniel’s eyes went wide as he stepped in and held Seongwoo’s face, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill. Despite how worried he looked, Daniel smiled brightly, nearly blinding Seongwoo. 

“Please don’t cry, hyung, we have to take photos later. You’re going to hate me if you have a puffy face on our wedding day.”

“I already hate you,” Seongwoo pouted and shoved Daniel, but not enough to make him let go.

Daniel brushed his nose against the side of Seongwoo’s face, nearly pressing a kiss onto his cheek, causing every hair he skimmed to stand.

Goosebumps spread over Seongwoo as Daniel asked, in a low, a voice, “So, you’ll marry me?”

His heart beat impossibly fast. His head screamed the word ‘yes’ over and over again. Though he hadn’t ever fathomed that one day he’d get the chance to say it, Seongwoo knew that if it was Daniel that asked, the answer would always be yes. No matter the circumstance.

However, Seongwoo couldn’t make it that easy for Daniel after what he’d put him through. He coyly shifted his face away from Daniel, muttering. “I’ll think about it.”

Daniel straightened, pulling away so he could stare Seogwoo down. “Hyung, seriously. We don’t have time. You have to change.”

_Change?_

“Into what?”

He hadn’t brought any spare clothes. All he’d brought that was formal was the gray suit he currently wore.

Daniel let out a tired, amused sigh. “My mom and your mom apparently had a tux for you.”

So, they schemed with each other? Why did they bring a tux?

Seongwoo didn’t get the chance to ask as Daniel grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside. Yoojung and Doyeon were standing there waiting for Seongwoo by the door. By the way they’d tightly pressed their lips together, he knew he’d have to answer a million questions when they had him alone.

Daniel held on to Seongwoo’s hand a second longer, before he went off with the girls.

“I’ll see you at the altar?”

Seongwoo nodded, relishing in the happy glow that surrounded Daniel.

“See you at the altar.”

His eyes remained locked to Daniel’s even as Yoojung and Doyeon hauled him away.

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

The digital frames placed around the hall displayed candid, intimate images of the Daniel and Seongwoo at almost every stage of their lives. None of those photos had been taken with any romantic intent and yet they somehow carried it.

Daniel found it almost laughable looking back now. The two of them had always been in love with each other. But they both had no idea.

And everyone else around them knew before they did.

Even Minhyun.

Last night, when he’d gone to Minhyun’s room, his ex-fiance had been waiting for him. Before Daniel could even explain why he was there, Minhyun knew.

He knew Daniel didn’t want to marry him.

He’d known for a long time.

It had shocked Daniel to see Minhyun be so lax about everything. He’d expected some kind of resentment, maybe anger, definitely disappointment, but he received none of those.

Instead, Minhyun explained everything.

From before their first date, Minhyun had been aware of Daniel’s feelings for Seongwoo.

Because Niel's mother had told him.

The whole blind date thing had been a set up. Minhyun was hired because he fit Daniel’s ideal type. She knew he would be the right person to convince her son and his best friend to progress their relationship.

Minhyun had been told to use any means necessary to get them together, so he’d meticulously planned out his interactions from the data he’d been given by family and friends. He learned what made each of them tick and did his best to push them both indirectly towards each other.

Everything from Minhyun suddenly being super busy to how Minki and the other groomsmen behaved, had all been carefully calculated.

Daniel had just sat there slack jawed when Minhyun handed him his business card.

It turned out he was the CEO of Southeast Asia’s number one matchmaking service for the rich and famous, L.O.V.E. Solutions. 

He and his team really thought that Daniel would realize everything sooner.

Minhyun joked that he was scared he’d almost end up married again as he flashed his real wedding ring.

Daniel stared at the ring, recalling the photo that Minhyun had sent him ages ago. Back when he broke the news that he already had a ring picked out.

The extreme attention to detail made Daniel wonder... just how far had they planned this?

But Minhyun answered him before he even asked, showing Daniel everything they had planned for the wedding between him and Seongwoo.

The fact that it was Seongwoo who helped Daniel pick everything out made this wedding unique to them. Of course, BoA had been informed to make minor adjustments in the decorations and invitations in advance. Only Daniel and Seongwoo had seen the items that held Minhyun’s name.

From the start, everything had been planned to be made in Seongwoo’s name.

All their friends and relatives who’d been with them for the last few months had been in on this little scheme while Seongwoo and Daniel were none the wiser.

Daniel was awed at the ridiculousness of it all to the point he couldn’t stop laughing.

He and Seongwoo had been tiptoeing around each other for so long. They’d been hurting each other when they could have been together and been happy this whole time.

How could they have not noticed how much they loved each other?

It felt silly now as Daniel stood at the altar, looking out at the crowd in front of him. All their shared friends sat unified with both their families. It was one large group that collectively loved the both of them. A group of people that would have been there for them whether it would have been only one of them getting married today.

Daniel felt thankful that now, everything was as it should be.

Now his heart didn’t beat with anxiety but instead with anticipation.

The music that filled the hall picked up as Jisung, who had kindly said he would be the emcee, announced the doors would be opening.

Daniel’s pulse thrummed as his eyes stayed glued to the doors.

The world moved in slow motion as the door opened, revealing Seongwoo. He looked as handsome as always, but the white suit that mirrored Daniel’s only intensified his unearthly beauty. Daniel made a note to thank their mothers after the ceremony.

Watching Seongwoo walk down the aisle was something Daniel had only dreamed about. Goosebumps spread across Daniel’s skin at the sudden awareness that Seongwoo was going to marry him. Though he hadn’t had very long to let the idea sink in, Daniel felt more than ready to take Seongwoo’s hand when he finally made it to the altar.

In his head, there were a million things Daniel wanted to say to his groom.

_You look amazing._

_I can’t believe this is happening._

_I love you._

But out of all of those, he chose to say, “Are you ready to be Mr. Kang?”

“As long as you’re ready to be Mr. Ong,” Seongwoo shot back almost immediately.

Daniel barely held it together, stifling his giggles by biting his lips. He didn’t have to look over to know Seongwoo was doing the same.

This felt so childish and so surreal, yet it was very them.

Jisung, who had been patiently waiting for them to get themselves together, finally spoke up again.

“For the last twelve years, I’ve watched these two stumble around their feelings for each other. It was obvious to me from the day Daniel introduced me to you, Seongwoo, that he was completely head over heels over for you.

And in that same meeting, I saw how much Seongwoo adored you, Daniel.

Both of you have changed so much since then, but the love you both hold for each other is still the same.

And today, we’re all gathered here to see that in absolution.” Jisung’s eyes softened as one of Daniel’s cousin’s brought out the rings.

Whoever set them out had enough forethought to label which ring belonged to who since they were identical. Daniel picked up the ring labeled for Seongwoo and Seongwoo picked up the one labeled for Daniel. Butterflies fluttered in Daniel’s stomach as Seongwoo slid the ring down his finger.

And when Daniel gave Seongwoo his ring, his heart nearly burst. This was everything he’d wanted and it was finally coming true.

Even Jisung took a pause from his emceeing to indulge in the moment. It was only when the cameras stopped flashing that he prompted the two of them to say their vows.

Originally, when Daniel planned to marry Minhyun, they’d settled on a short and sweet ceremony with only the regular vows. But last night, he talked things over with Jisung, and came to the decision that he had to this properly with Seongwoo.

He squeezed his best friend’s hand as he looked him in the eyes.

“Our whole lives we’re told how wonderful marriage is. How it’s one of the major milestones in a human life, but no one tells you just how heavy the weight of one simple choice is.

You can spend years trying find true love. You end up combing through person after person for that one someone who was just right.

When I began my relationship with Minhyun, I thought he was just right. He was perfect, brilliant, and everything I thought an ideal partner should be. At that moment, I thought my search was over, that if I waited any longer, I’d lose my chance at happily ever after.

But what they don’t tell you is that real love isn’t about checkboxes. That it’s more, and better, than just right. 

And sometimes we don’t notice the difference between an ideal type and someone who is actually ideal for us.

I learned this slowly, but I learned it well enough to know I was about to do something I was going to regret. As much as I tried to tell myself I was doing the right thing by choosing Minhyun, it didn’t feel like happily ever after.

Without you, Seongwoo, it would never feel like that. And I knew it.

I still convinced myself it was right because of everything we’d put into this wedding. Despite wanting to object at my own ceremony, I thought I couldn’t let this all go to waste.

But I forgot what matters most in a wedding.

It’s us.

It is you and me.

Together.

And that’s all that matters to me, Seongwoo. That’s all that will ever matter to me.

As long as I have you, everything will be okay.”

Being able to say the words he’d carried in his heart for so long, made Daniel feel lighter. He could even see how much happier he look as he met Seongwoo’s eyes, and saw himself in their glossy reflection.

Unshed tears hung on Seongwoo’s lower lashes as he returned a look of adoration and reverence. 

When Jisung prompted Seongwoo to give his speech, he swallowed. He took a deep breath and crinkled his brow, making Daniel wonder if maybe he should have gotten to Seongwoo sooner. His best friend wasn’t given much time to prepare -- and it was too late now.

Seongwoo would have to deliver his vows completely freestyle.

His mouth hung open for a second and Daniel could see his mind working out what to say. He gave Seongwoo’s hand an encouraging squeeze, which caused Seongwoo to just hold Daniel’s hand tighter.

“I didn’t wake up this morning thinking I’d be marrying my best friend… well, to be fair, I didn’t wake up this morning thinking I’d be married at all.

I knew I’d be standing at this altar, but on Daniel’s other side, where I would just be your friend and not your beloved.

It took me a while to acknowledge how unhappy I was with that divide. I didn’t even realize how much I wanted to be on that other side until I thought that my chance was gone.

I was as prepared as I could be to have my heart broken today.

I could have never dreamed that I’d standing in front you.

About to be your husband.

It might seem absurd to some people that I agreed to marry you when you asked me just two hours ago. But when it comes to being by your side, I don’t think I’d ever say no.

Daniel, you are my soulmate.

Even if you were still just my friend, it would be true.

No one else gets me quite like you. No one else laughs at my stupid jokes the way you do. I’m more of a dog person, but I still love your cats. I’m a light sleeper, but I find comfort in your snores. You’ve wound your way into my life to the point where I don’t know who I’d be without you.

And I guess that’s why it was so easy to agree.

Because I know you. Because I understand you. Because I love you.

No matter what has happened or will happen, I promise I will stand by your side.

I’ll stay with you, always.”

A majority of the crowd, including Jisung, all shed tears at Seongwoo’s words. Even Daniel barely held back his own tears, but he managed to keep himself from breaking down by squeezing Seongwoo’s shaky hands over and over.

He rubbed his thumb along the back of Seongwoo’s hand, assuring him that the worst of it had passed. Offering him a loving smile as they waited for Jisung to wipe his tears.

After a few sniffles and muttered curses, Jisung had managed to pull himself back to finish the ceremony.

“Now, do you, Kang Daniel, take Ong Seongwoo to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Daniel said immediately after Jisung had finished, unable to hide his eagerness.

The crinkles around Seongwoo’s eyes grew as he smiled even wider at Daniel’s antics. It didn’t matter if they were following decorum or not, Daniel just couldn’t wait to be married to his best friend.

“And, do you, Ong Seongwoo, take Kang Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?

“I do,” Seongwoo answered in the same manner Daniel had, mirroring his sentiments.

Both of them held each other’s hands tightly, waiting for what would come next.

Jisung let out a satisfied exhaled before announcing. “You may now kiss your husband.”

Daniel thought he would be the one who dove in first but Seongwoo practically plowed into him, nearly knocking him over. All Daniel could do was laugh as he kissed his best friend, his husband. 

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

Seongwoo’s head spun as he and Daniel stumbled their way into the honeymoon suite of the hotel. Some of their friends were still going at it downstairs, but the both of them had decided to call it a night. Today had been the longest, happiest day of Seongwoo’s life, but he literally couldn’t handle being surrounded by people anymore.

He felt a little annoyed that everyone around him seemed to know he’d be getting married today, even his own mom, but no one had mentioned a thing to him at all. They’d planned everything well enough to know to move Seongwoo’s things to the honeymoon suite before he’d even gotten there, which might have made his mood even more sour.

“How the hell did I not notice their scheming?”

Seongwoo punched one of the balloons sitting on their coffee table.

“I was duped too, but I don’t see what you’re so mad about. We’re married now. And that’s all that matters.” Daniel hugged Seongwoo, pressing kisses along the side of his face to placate him.

“Stop trying to downplay the fact that our friends knew what would go down this whole time while we suffered,” Seongwoo pouted, trying to shake Daniel off.

Daniel sighed, letting go of Seongwoo’s shoulders. “I’m going to go take a shower before I head up to the hot tub to relax. I think that’s what we both need right now.”

“Whatever,” Seongwoo grumbled as he tossed himself on to the rose petal covered bed, dozing off.

By the time Daniel stepped out of the bathroom, Seongwoo had nearly fallen asleep. He groggily gazed at his husband, about to yell at him for taking so long, but the words died before they ever left his mouth.

Daniel stood there, clad in only a towel.

And though it wasn’t a sight that Seongwoo hadn’t seen before, his mind made the correlation that this was his wedding night.

All the alarms in Seongwoo’s head started screaming. His body went on autopilot as he pushed off the bed and hightailed it to the bathroom without grabbing any fresh clothes.

Seongwoo rested his head against the cool bathroom door, resisting the urge to cry at his own stupidity.

Why did he panic like this was his first time?

Maybe he really did need to relax like Daniel said.

Seongwoo stepped into the shower, taking his time. He’d nearly used up all the hot water by the time he’d gotten out. He dried himself off, grabbing the spare robe the hung beneath the towels as he stepped back into the room.

Daniel was sitting there, waiting for Seongwoo on the lounge chair. He wore his swim trunks and a robe similar to Seongwoo’s, except he’d intentionally left the front open.

Seongwoo had to keep himself from drooling over his husband and focus on the task at hand.

He dug through his suitcase, hoping to find a pair of swim trunks. He’d thought that maybe if his friends had planned so far in advance they would have planned to give him some spare clothes too.

But as it turns out, there were no spare goodies in Seongwoo’s luggage. And he didn’t pack for a honeymoon he didn’t know he’d be having.

“Ah… Niel-ah, I don’t think I’ll be going to the hottub,” Seongwoo sulked as he got up off the floor, shuffling towards the bed.

Daniel frowned, rising to come to Seongwoo’s side. “What? Why, hyung?”

He looked down at his husband, his eyes expressing his worry, making Seongwoo feel bad that it was something so trivial.

“I don’t have swim trunks…” he explained, feeling sorry that he was holding Daniel back. “You can go without me. It’s fine.”

But Daniel didn’t seem to like that. He held Seongwoo’s shoulders reassuringly.

“No, hyung, it’s okay. We can find something else to do to relax.”

Seongwoo swallowed as his mind came up with possibilities. His heart pounded as he looked up at Daniel, asking innocently, “Like what?”

The light in his husband’s eyes had already changed from the soft puppy like gaze to that pinning stare that set Seongwoo’s insides on fire.

“I can think of a few things,” Daniel murmered before leaning down.

Before long, his lips were on Seongwoo’s and all the stresses of the day faded away to the small bubble around the two of them.

As they slowly got lost in one another, Seongwoo hardly noticed that his robe was no longer on his body or that Daniel’s swim trunks had been tossed in some corner. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the feeling of Daniel’s fingertips tracing his skin.

Contrary to his touch, Daniel sucked at Seongwoo’s lips like he wanted to devour his husband whole. And Seongwoo found himself happily breathless. There was an immeasurable ecstacy to drowning in Daniel’s desire. The way he wanted him -- so wholly, so completely -- made Seongwoo nearly melt right onto the rose-covered sheets beneath him.

As Seongwoo moved to angle further into a kiss, his hips bucked up, grazing Daniel’s.

Hard flesh pressed against Seongwoo’s member, making Daniel moan into his kiss.

Both the sound and the feeling made Seongwoo greedy. He purposely brushed himself against Daniel again, applying more pressure.

Daniel stopped kissing him. His husband lifted his head away to look at Seongwoo. The dazed, almost hungry look that Daniel gave him made Seongwoo blush even harder.

Without warning, Daniel dove back in laying kisses onto Seongwoo’s skin. Moving from his cheek. To his jaw. To his neck. To his Adam’s apple. To his collar. All the while avoiding his lips as he mercilessly, maddeningly grinded against Seongwoo.

This time it was Seongwoo who wouldn’t help but moan, louder and louder. The folds of their shafts shifted around each other, building in friction, making both of them grow closer to their climax until Daniel stopped moving.

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around Seongwoo, letting their bodies mold together. Daniel buried his face into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, breathlessly muttering onto sensitive skin. “Don’t tease me, hyung.”

Seongwoo collected his breath as well, finding the task a little harder than usual since Daniel nearly crushed him with his weight, pressing his well-defined body against Seongwoo.

“Don’t you think your payback was a little harsh?” Seongwoo frowned, expressing his discontent with the fact that Daniel went in so hard only to edge him.

Daniel bit Seongwoo’s neck, sucking on it until he was sure to leave a mark. “You offered a meal to a man that’s been starving for years.”

Seongwoo pushed Daniel back far enough to where they could see each other’s faces. He was trying hard to not pout as he recalled the last twelve years. “Daniel, I know for a fact your exes made sure you weren’t starving.”

It pissed Seongwoo off that Daniel had the audacity to laugh at his words when they were true. Seeming to notice his husband’s irritation, Daniel pressed a soft kiss onto Seongwoo’s wrinkled forehead.

“I wasn’t starved for sex, Seongwoo. I was starved for you.” Daniel bore his eyes into Seongwoo’s, making sure he understood his intent. “I wanted every part of you, in every way.”

The weight of his words slammed into Seongwoo, stunning him silent. Daniel always had this way of being transparently sincere that it reached the core of Seongwoo’s being. There were so many meanings behind those words.

But there was only one that mattered in their current situation.

“Niel,” Seongwoo called out, avoiding Daniel’s eyes as he mustered up the courage to say, “Um, I think our friends left us some lube in that dumb giftbox on the table.”

Daniel blinked at him, not comprehending what Seongwoo meant until his husband took his hand, guiding his fingers along the planes of his body. Seongwoo made sure to look Daniel dead in the eyes as his touch made him shiver. As their hands got lower and lower, Seongwoo led Daniel’s hand to cup his ass.

Seongwoo decided to stop dropping hints. “Go get the lube, Niel.”

This time he grasped what Seongwoo meant.

Daniel pushed off the bed and walked towards the living room area. He returned with a rounded bottle and a towel in his hands, looking at Seongwoo as if asking for permission. When he received a nod, Daniel tossed the towel next to Seongwoo and doused his fingers with more than generous amounts of the oil.

As Daniel moved closer to the bed, Seongwoo turned onto his side, exposing his back to Daniel. He couldn’t see his husband’s face but Seongwoo knew Daniel was being slightly apprehensive in his application. He moved too slowly, staying at the perimeter of Seongwoo’s cheeks.

“What’s taking so long?” Seongwoo complained, shaking his hips so Daniel knew to move faster.

With a swipe of his finger, Daniel entered him.

Seongwoo’s breath hitched at the intrusion. The suddenness causing him to to clamp his thighs onto Daniel’s forearm, holding his husband in place as he adjusted.

“You good now?” Daniel asked, a smirk plastered on his lips.

Seongwoo pouted as he focused on moving his hips around, clenching and unclenching around Daniel’s limp, lubed fingers.

“Never better,” Seongwoo rasped back, letting go of Daniel’s arm when he finally felt comfortable enough to slide his husband’s fingers deeper into his hole.

Sweat coated every inch of Seongwoo’s skin, making him feel even wetter than before.

The substance that coated his lower body had started to stain the sheets. Seongwoo could even feel small amounts of precum already leaking from his erect member as Daniel’s fingers grazed the edge of his prostate.

Seongwoo’s breath stuttered as he leaned back, arching to give Daniel better access. He failed to bite back a moan as Daniel’s fingers slowly started to move. His nerves danced around Daniel’s touch, making him fall apart at being finger fucked.

He was completely lost in the feeling, unable to register the ways he’d said Daniel’s name, but he knew it was the only word that left his lips.

His toes curled as he drew nearer to the edge of his climax. Just he thought he might reach it, Daniel purposely rubbed the pad of this thumb along Seongwoo’s balls.

The stimulation sent Seongwoo over the edge. Heat and ecstasy shot through him, easing the tension in his body.

With his free hand, Daniel used a towel to mop away the drops of sticky, hot cum that splattered onto Seongwoo’s stomach.

It made Seongwoo’s heart flutter to see himself reflected in Daniel’s wistful gaze.

Daniel tossed the towel aside and combed the strands of Seongwoo’s black hair. “How do you always manage to look so beautiful?”

“I was born with it.” Seongwoo’s breathy reply made the flushed apples of Daniel’s cheeks rise as he laughed.

A different kind of euphoria settled in as Seongwoo stared up at his husband and blurted out, “I love you.”

Daniel’s ears grew impossibly red. His tilted his head to try to cover his eyes but Seongwoo brushed back his bangs.

Seongwoo held Daniel’s face whispering to him as he drew his face down.

“I never thought I’d get the chance to say those words to you. I might have said it a lot today, but I’m still not over it.” Their noses touched and their breaths melded and Seongwoo could see was Daniel, “I don’t think I’ll ever be over it.”

The tender gaze in Daniel’s hooded eyes told Seongwoo he felt the same. Daniel shortened the distance between their lips, ghosting along Seongwoo’s as he murmured, “I love you, too.” His breath quivered as he kissed the edge of Seongwoo’s mouth. “So much.”

Seongwoo’s heart did a flip in his chest. Hearing those words made tears start to pool in his eyes. He wanted to say them -- to hear them -- for so long.

Before either of them ended up crying, Seongwoo pulled Daniel in. He knitted his hands into his husband’s hair, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

In the back of his mind, Seongwoo still registered Daniel’s fingers, expanding their reach inside him, spreading him to take on the load that was Daniel.

He groaned against Daniel’s lips as the fingers went in harder. Gasp after gasp escaped his mouth, punctuated by Daniel’s name. With each movement, Seongwoo felt himself draw nearer to another high.

His hazy mind latched on to the last bits of his sanity as he clamped his hands down on Daniel’s shoulders, signalling him to stop. Circling Daniel in his arms, Seongwoo held his husband to his chest in a tight, sweaty embrace. The butterflies inside of him going wild at the sensation of Daniel against him.

Seongwoo’s hot, ragged breath blew against Daniel’s ear as he needily exhaled, “Just take me already.”

Daniel froze for a half second, pulling away to look Seongwoo in the eyes with his burning gaze.

Chills ran down Seongwoo’s spine as Daniel aligned himself to Seongwoo, the head of his pre-lubed member rested between his fingers, waiting for Seongwoo to give the final clearance.

Seongwoo pushed himself up, forcing Daniel to lean back onto his knees. Bit by bit, Seongwoo sunk into Daniel, hissing at the friction until his ass rested on Daniel’s lap. He kept his legs wrapped around Daniel’s waist in a firm straddle as he felt Daniel’s hands go on his waist.

They locked eyes again. Seeing just how wrecked and how ravishing they looked. Seongwoo couldn’t help but angle towards Daniel, kissing him with all the force of all that he felt. Inhibition seemed lost amongst the intensity of their love as Daniel lifted and lowered Seongwoo onto himself in a climbing rhythm that matched their pounding heartbeats.

Each time he moved, Seongwoo’s balls chafed against the trail of dark hairs that lined Daniel’s pelvic bone. An odd surge of satisfaction rushed through him with each pass, building as he moaned against Daniel’s lips.

His husband groaned back, tightening his grasp on Seongwoo’s waist. When everything felt like too much, Daniel drew his lips away. He threw his head back, breathlessly gasping as he drove his hips into Seongwoo’s, filling Seongwoo with sticky warmth that made him shiver.

Even through his climax, Daniel held onto Seongwoo. His slackened grip gave Seongwoo the range to move as he pleased. To his own tempo, Seongwoo came. White hot happiness shot through him as he spilled himself onto their stomachs, crying out Daniel’s name.

Seongwoo gasped in lungfuls of air as he inclined his head onto Daniel’s welcoming shoulder. His husband somehow managed to stay upright with the added weight, even though he himself was spent.

With one last burst of energy, Seongwoo tugged Daniel back onto the bed where they collapsed side by side. As they looked at each other in that moment, everything felt different yet oddly the same.

For some inexplicable reason, they laughed.

It felt ridiculous that just the night before their hearts were filled with so much dread at what could have been.

But now?

The world was as it should be.

Just the two of them, swimming in each other. 

“That was...” Seongwoo’s mind still buzzed and words didn’t seem to make sense, but thankfully Daniel understood.

“Amazing. Best thing ever. Million out of ten.” Daniel finished for him.

“Yeah…” Seongwoo let out a contented sigh. “We should do this more often.”

Daniel grunted in reply as he shifted, flopping onto his back like a sexy, limp ragdoll. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

Unlike Daniel had claimed, he needed more than fifteen minutes. In fact, the two of them slept through most of the morning, waking up sore and exhausted, but happy.

Thankfully, they were in a fancy hotel where they could order food anytime.

Daniel had breakfast delivered to the room while Seongwoo freshened up, which was a nice surprise considering he was starving. Still not completely awake, Seongwoo inhaled the waffles, paying no mind to how Daniel watchfully eyed him.

Seongwoo happily finished every last bite of his waffles, letting out a satisfied exhale.

As he set his for down, Daniel grabbed his hand.

He beamed at him with those excited puppy eyes that made Seongwoo melt. “So, husband,” Daniel grinned, reveling in the word and how it made Seongwoo shiver. “Round two?”

Seongwoo smiled as he bashfully gave Daniel a light shove.

Immediately, a pout sprouted on Daniel’s lips. It made the elder laugh as he leaned in and kissed his husband's cheek. He drew Daniel’s hand down to the silk band that secured his robe. His fingers guided Daniel’s to undo the knot. He inclined his head, blowing warm breaths onto Daniel’s neck.

Seongwoo’s robe fell to the floor.

He bared himself to his best friend, murmuring sweetly into his collar. “Round two,” he kissed the indent in Daniel’s collar. “Round three,” he pressed his lips to Daniel’s jaw. “Round whatever,” he hovered in front of Daniel’s lips, staring at him through his lashes, “We have all the time in the world, my dear husband.”

Seongwoo loved the way that word felt on his tongue, almost as much as he loved the person it belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, that twist has been planned from the start. It could seem out of place to some of you but I tried to make it line up as nicely as I could. (the alternate ending would have dragged shit out and been even sadder - which I didn't want)
> 
> The smut at the end of the chapter is a bonus because it wasn't originally planned. XDDD
> 
> I know there could have been more to this chapter, but adding a reception took away from what I was trying to go for. So here are moments that happened but I didn't write:  
> > Seongwoo and Daniel talking to their moms about this whole plan  
> > Doyeon and Yoojung talking to Seongwoo about their support and part in this plan  
> > Jisung explaining to them his side of the story  
> > Minhyun sending them a wedding gift and a selfie of himself with his husband, Jonghyun  
> > Minki explaining that he was being harsh because he wanted to be a catalyst 
> 
> It's been a long journey and there a lot of people I want to thank. 
> 
> Thank you Jem for always being there for me when I needed you. I am seriously so thankful to have you in my life. Since this might be the last story you edit for me, thank you for your hard work all these years. TwT Happy Three Year Anniversary to us XDDD
> 
> Thank you Cici for dealing with all of my yelling over this fic for the longest time and for looking things over when I was extra insecure. 
> 
> Thank you to Lana and Emma for putting up with my rants when I couldn't contain myself. (Also thanks for encouraging me to get through those smut scenes and helping me when I get stuck)
> 
> Thank you to Rave and Raina for trying to help me when I was having a mental breakdown with chapter 7. 
> 
> Thank you to Nene, for listening to me cry about this chapter so much. This is partly for you <333
> 
> Happy Birthday Cey ^_^
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me and read this fic and gave it so much love and attention. Your kind words made writing this feel so worth it. Sincerely, thank you so much. I hope you will think of this story fondly as the years go on.
> 
> Before I go, I want to be transparent with you guys. This story has been fun to write but honestly this last chapter was so hard to write. Because of that and because of external stresses I will be taking a short break.  
> This won't be goodbye forever, just until I'm more free. I will probably still post AUs and threads on twitter, but maybe not any fanfics for a while. 
> 
> Thank you for reading once again. I hope this was an enjoyable journey. 🙇🙇🙇

**Author's Note:**

> If at any time you want to yell at me, you can find me on twitter [@ramenrulz8P](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful editor [averyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue) for literally always coming in clutch and editing for me <333


End file.
